Older Guy
by Luc91
Summary: 21yearold Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? Full summary inside rated M for later chapters T&G COMPLETE! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. Moving in

**Summary: 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella. **

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my new story. I decided since I already had this typed up I would post it but it won't be updated for a few days. The first few chapters won't be M rated but it will be soon. Hope you like the first chapter. Please R&R thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1 

15-year-old Gabriella Montez and her mom, Anna Montez had just moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico. The two were inside sorting out which boxes needed to go where when there was a knock on the front door. Gabriella was at the top of the stairs taking some of her boxes up to her new room so Anna opened the door.

"Hi?" Anna asked warily as 3 people stood before her. A man, a woman who looked like his wife and a young man who just smiled politely.

"Hi my names Jack Bolton. This is my wife Chelsea and this is our son Troy. We're your next-door neighbours. We thought we'd come and see if you needed any help." Jack said as Anna smiled and opened the door wider.

"Thank you. I'm Anna Montez. I think we can manage, thank you its just carrying boxes up and down and my daughter is doing most of that." Anna explained as they walked into the hallway. At that very moment Gabriella walked back downstairs and stopped as she looked at the guy in front of her.

**Gabriella's P.O.V **

WOW! He's hot. Too bad he looks a lot older than me so I'm probably just a kid to him.

**End P.O.V**

**Troy's P.O.V**  
wow! She's beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen someone as breath taking. Troy stop she looks a bit younger than you so nothing can happen.

**End P.O.V**

"Guys this is my daughter Gabriella. Gabriella this is Jack, Chelsea and Troy Bolton." Anna introduced them as Gabriella walked down the rest of the stairs.

"It's very nice to meet you." Gabriella politely said as they smiled. "Mom what box shall I take up now?" Gabriela asked.

"Just take all your boxes up for now." Gabriella nodded as she walked over to some very heavy looking boxes. She picked one up but was struggling. Anna had taken the Bolton's through to the kitchen, which they had already sorted out.

"Here let me help you with that." Troy said taking the box from Gabriella. "You get one of the lighter ones and I'll carry the heavy ones up for you." Gabriella lamely nodded not being able to find her voice. She picked up another box and led the way to her room. As she walked in she told Troy where to put it. They carried in just bringing up all her boxes in silence until Troy brought in the last one.

"There you go. So how old are you?" Troy asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"15 you?" Gabriella answered sitting next to him.

"21. So are you going to East High?" Troy asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah. What do you do?" Gabriella wasn't sure how to ask that.

"I'm at University of New Mexico. It's great being so close to home even though I wish I didn't have to stay with my parents." Troy told her as they fell into chatting comfortably.

"Well then why do you?" Troy smiled at her making her heart skip a beat.

"I can't afford my own place yet. So you have a boyfriend back where you're from?" Troy asked as Gabriella lowered her head.

"No. I've never had anyone ask me out before." Troy looked up in surprise at her. He would of thought that being as gorgeous as she was she would have guys fighting over her left right and centre.

"Oh. I'm surprised. I would have guessed that you would have. Well actually I can't really talk because I'm 21 and I've never really had a real girlfriend." This time is was Gabriella who looked in surprise.

"You haven't?" Gabriella thought that was weird with how good looking he was.

"No. When I was in high school, I went to East High too, girls only wanted to hang around me and go out with me because I was the basketball captain." He explained.

"So you play basketball?" Troy looked at her.

"Yeah why?" Gabriella shook her head.

"Oh no reason I just know basketball." Gabriella felt a shiver run down her back as Troy touched her hand when they leaned back slightly on the bed.

"Well we will have to play one – on – one sometime." Gabriella couldn't believe how nice he was.

"Yeah ok." They sat there not knowing what to say when Anna called Gabriella.

"Gabi, can you and Troy come down here." The two stood up and made there way downstairs.

"Hey mom what's up?" Gabriella asked as they entered the kitchen.

"The Bolton's have invited us over for dinner tonight. Would you like to go?" Anna asked her daughter.

"If you want to." Gabriella replied.

"Ok then thank you." Anna told Chelsea. "Gabi have you taken all your boxes up?"

"Yeah Troy helped me." Gabriella blushed slightly as she thought of Troy.

"Oh well thank you Troy." The parents carried on talking as Gabriella and Troy went into the living room.

"Hey do you want to come over to our place and maybe watch a movie with me?" Troy asked. _What the hell are you doing Troy she is 15. 15! You can't like her. She is beautiful though. TROY STOP! _

"Erm ok. I better just go tell my mom." Troy nodded as she ran to the kitchen.

**

* * *

A/N: So what do you think of the first chapter? What will happen at Troy's? Anything or nothing? Please Review. Thanks! **


	2. Movie and basketball

**Summary: 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella. **

**A/N: All I can say is wow. I can't believe how may reviews I got for the first chapter. Thank you! I'm glad you all like it so far. I just want to say Gabriella will be turning 16 in a few months in this story so she's not just turned 15 just to clear that up. Here's the next chapter. Please R&R thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The two walked next door as Troy opened it letting Gabriella go in first.

"We will have to go up to my room because the DVD is broken down here, if that's ok with you." Troy quickly added.

"Its fine." Troy instinctively grabbed her hand and pulled her up to his room. Gabriella was in awe at what had happened and Troy hadn't realized. He dropped her hand as he opened his bedroom door.

"Sorry about the mess. As you can see I'm not very neat." Gabriella giggled softly as Troy smiled at the sound. They settled on a scary movie and both leaned against the headboard on his bed. They had closed the curtains and made sure no lights were on to make it more effective. All of a sudden a scary bit came on causing Gabriella to hide in Troy's chest. Troy was shocked at first. _What should I do? I can't tell her to let go? What if I just ignore it? Yeah that will work._ The longer Gabriella stayed hidden in his chest the more Troy tried to stop himself wrapping his arms around her. Eventually, he somehow ended up with his arm around her.

Gabriella was hugging Troy when she felt his arm wrap around her. She saw his arm around her waist. _What should I do?_ Gabriella decided since Troy wasn't complaining she just settled further into his arms. _This feels so right but yet it's so wrong. Maybe, just maybe Troy might actually want to go out with me. He is hot person so I would have no complaints. Gabriella he is 21 and in college. I'm sure he would want to date someone his own age._

After the movie had finished Troy and Gabriella heard their parents come in downstairs. They got up and went down to help prepare dinner. Gabriella and Troy kept stealing secret glances at each other that went unnoticed by their parents. Troy and Gabriella were told to go get to know each other while they waited for dinner. They walked outside to the basketball court.

"You know how to play?" Gabriella shook her head. "I'll teach you if you like." Gabriella smiled.

"That would be great. Thanks." Troy smiled as he stood behind her, placing his hands on her waist as she went to shoot. She let go and the ball went straight in. Troy and Gabriella were just standing there as the ball bounces as a clapping sound came from behind. Troy and Gabriella turned and saw 3 guys standing there. Gabriella was confused.

"Hey guys come over and meet Gabi." Gabi. No one had ever called her that since her dad died. She smiled at how good it sounded when Troy said it.

"Guys this is Gabriella. She just moved in next door. Gabi, this is Chad, Zeke and Jason. We've been friends since kindergarten so if you need anything and I'm not around you can go to these guys." Gabriella smiled at the other 3 who nodded.

"So what are you two up to?" Chad asked as they all sat on the grass apart from Gabriella.

"We were sent by our parents to get to know each other. Hey Gabi why aren't you sitting down?" Troy questioned.

"If you haven't noticed I'm wearing white shorts so I don't want to get them dirty." The boys laughed as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You can sit on me if you want so you don't get dirty." Troy offered but then mentally slapped himself. _Troy what has gotten to you? She's 15 remember. Well she's defiantly not like most 15 year olds. If only she was a few years older._

"No its ok thanks." Gabriella started to walk back in Troy's house when she felt someone pull on her ankle.

"No you're not going anywhere. We want to get to know you." Troy said as he placed her in his lap.

"Fine." Troy held one hand on Gabi's waist unconsciously.

"So how old are you?" Jason asked Gabriella as she prepared herself for being questioned.

"15." She answered quietly. She was embarrassed with her age because right now she was hanging out with college guys.

"That's cool. So where you going to school?" Zeke asked as Gabriella suddenly became aware of Troy's hand on her hip.

"East High." Gabriella was nervous at first but the more they talked the more relaxed she became about hanging out with college guys.

"So you get Coach then. At least we can carry on talking to you. If you'd have said west we would have to ditch you." Chad told her as Troy punched him in the arm. "HEY!"

"Leave her alone. Even if she went to West I would still hang out with her." Troy spoke as Gabriella smiled.

"So you still having that Christmas party in a few weeks? With no parental supervision." Chad asked Troy.

"Of course. Both parents are going to visit some friend and have conferences in New York over Christmas and New Year." Chad hooted.

"Dude just imagine all the hot college girls we can hook up with. You have invited Danielle the one you always hook with at these parties." Jason said as Gabriella stood up feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah of course and she bringing her mates once again." Chad and Troy gave each other a man hug as Gabriella walked in.

"Hey where'd Gabriella go?" Zeke asked as the other boys looked around noticing she had gone.

"I dunno. Anyway Troy, you seemed to be getting pretty touchy feely with Gabriella." Chad hinted as Troy shook his head.

"Yeah she's gorgeous but one problem. She's 15!" Troy exclaimed.

"And?" Chad asked stupidly.

"She's a minor. I can't go out with her. And anyway I've got Danielle. She's gorgeous, easy and can have fun without questioning you whereas Gabi from what I've seen already is that she wants to keep things as simple as possible and she defiantly isn't anywhere near as experienced as Danielle. Gabriella is just some kid who I felt sorry for so I let her hang out with me. " Troy lied not wanting the others to know the truth because they would take the piss out of him for it. Truth was he hated Danielle because she was so clingy. What Troy didn't know is that Gabriella had stepped back outside and heard from where he mentioned he had Danielle. She let out a small sob as she ran out the side gate over to her house. Troy looked back after hearing a sob and his face paled when he saw Gabriella running out. He jumped up quickly and followed her.

"Wow he obviously really likes her because he never follows girls." Chad told Zeke and Jason who nodded as they left.

**

* * *

A/N: What will happen now? Please Review. Thanks! **


	3. Explaining

**Summary: 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella. **

**A/N: Thanks you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I can't believe that I got 26 reviews. I didn't know how people would react to this story but I'm glad your all liking it so far. I decided because so many of you reviewed to update today. Just to answer some of the questions people have asked, Gabriella won't be sweet and innocent for this entire story. I'm trying to portray how she becomes more confident and how she changes. If you have any questions PM me or ask in a review and I'll answer them if I can. At the minute this is more T rated but I'm leaving it at M for some stuff that will happen with other characters soon. Here's the next chapter. Please R&R thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 3 

With Troy and Gabriella 

Troy saw Gabriella run into her house expecting the door to slam behind her but Troy moved quickly and caught it, following her upstairs to her room. He heard her crying and it made him sad knowing that she was crying because of him and some stupid lie.

"Gabriella?" Troy said softly as he opened her door. Gabriella didn't move her head at all.

"Go away Troy." She said muffled against her pillow.

"Look I'm sorry I said those things. I mean how can I say that about you when I have only known you for a few hours." Troy started as Gabriella lifted her head and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends and its cool that because I'm just some stupid High school kid you don't want me to talk to you again." Gabriella said as Troy sat on her bed beside her.

"I don't want that. Like I said, I've only known you a few hours but in those few hours we've clicked and I'd like it if we could hang out some more. To me so far you're not a stupid high school kid. Your Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton's stunning friend." He slipped out. When he realized what he said he saw Gabriella blush. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. How about we go back to mine before our parents come over." Gabriella nodded as Troy took her hand and helped her back off her bed.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about running of like that." Gabriella looked at Troy as he held her hand still both just staring at each other.

"It's ok. Trust me everything I said to Chad was a lie because I didn't want him to know the truth and start pestering me." Gabriella smiled at Troy making his heart melt. He never knew a girl could make him feel this way.

"The truth about what?" Gabriella whispered.

"This." And with that Troy leaned down and kissed her. He knew it was so wrong what he was doing but he couldn't help it. After getting over the shock Gabriella relaxed into the kiss and kissed back. She suddenly pulled back against her will when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out read:

1 new message- mom

Gabi you and Troy need to come back dinner ready. Mom xxx 

"That was my mom, we need to go back because dinners ready." Troy nodded, as the two of them walked back silently not wanting to bring up what happened.

Dinner was awkward for Troy and Gabriella neither one really speaking unless spoken to by their parents.

"So Gabriella you're going to East High. Do you know anyone there?" Jack asked as the sat around the table having finished eating.

"No. I have no idea what it will be like." Gabriella told him.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. You have Ms Darbus for homeroom and she can be a bit annoying, don't tell her that, but I think you will fit right in. if you have any problems you can always come and see me." Jack reassured her.

"Thank you." Gabriella replied politely.

"Troy why don't you and Gabriella watch a movie or something while we clean up." Chelsea Bolton suggested.

"You want to?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded in reply.

"Gabi I'm going to head home after we've cleaned up so make sure you come after you've finished watching the movie with Troy." Anna told her daughter.

"Ok mom." And with that Troy and Gabriella went to his room knowing they needed to talk about what happened between them.

Troy opened the door for Gabriella letting her go in first. Just as Troy closed his door his cell rang. He moved over to his desk and answered.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hey Troy it's Chad. Me and the guys are going to the park to hang out, you want to come?" Chad asked as Troy looked over at Gabriella.

" You can go Troy. I'm actually pretty tired so I might just go home." Gabriella said sadly but hid the sadness from Troy.

"Ok Chad I'll be there in 15." Troy hung up as Gabriella walked back downstairs.

"Hey sweetie you ok?" Chelsea asked when she walked in the kitchen, as Gabriella smiled at her.

"Yeah I just came I'm pretty tired and Chad asked Troy if he wanted to go out so I'm just going to go home." Gabriella told her mom, Jack and Chelsea.

"Ok I'll be over in a bit." Gabriella thanked the Bolton's before leaving. Troy let out a sigh as he watched her walk back over to her house from his window. Gabriella went home and straight to bed.

With Troy

Troy walked to the park just thinking about what had happened earlier and what he was going to do. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her. _She kissed back so that had to be something, right?_

"Hey dude." Chad greeted Troy as Troy approached them.

"Hey man." Chad and Troy did their manly hug as too Zeke and Jason.

"So what's up?" Jason asked as they walked over to the basketball court.

"Nothing." Troy answered but the others knew him well enough to know he was distracted by something.

"Come on tell us." Zeke said determined to get it out of Troy.

"Is it something to do with that Gabriella chick?" Chad asked as Troy looked at him. "I'll take that as a yes. What happened?"

"I might have kissed her." Troy finally admitted as his friend's eyes widened.

"She's 15." Zeke exclaimed.

"You think I don't know that. How am I suppose to tell a 15 year old that I like her as more than a friend?" Troy let slip.

"What?!" Chad yelled.

"I know. It's so wrong and that's why I'm going to stop hanging out with her." Troy told them.

"Dude you better hope she doesn't tell anyone because she's a 15 year old girl who has just kissed a college guy. I'm pretty sure she'll tell people." Jason warned Troy.

"I have messed up bad. I got to go talk to her and make sure she doesn't tell anyone what happened." Troy ran off leaving the 3 guys behind.

"He's screwed it up bad. Why didn't he just wait for her to turn 16 then it would have been different?" Zeke said as the others nodded.

**

* * *

A/N: So what will happen next? Will Gabriella have told anyone before Troy gets to her? And how does her first day at East High turn out? Please Review. Thanks!**


	4. 1st day at East high

**Summary: _21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._**

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews once again. To let you know the next chapter is where things get a little M rated. Anyway here's the next chapter. **

**Leticia – **the reason he should have to wait till she is 16 is because it is then legal for them to do what they want. :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

Chapter 4 With Gabriella

Gabriella lay on her bed wide-awake just looking at the moon through her balcony doors when she heard a faint noise. It sounded like someone was calling her name. She was wearing a pair of baby blue short shorts and a white tank top. She stood up and walked out onto her balcony to look around. She expected to see someone down there but couldn't see anyone. Gabriella turned around and fell backwards after she bumped into someone who was now holding her tightly by the waist. Her eyes widened when she saw Troy.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked Troy still holding her by the waist.

"We need to talk." He said simply letting go of her. She nodded her head towards her bedroom and Troy nodded. They walked in and Gabriella locked the door with a lock that was already on the door.

"So." Gabriella started sitting on the end of her bed as Troy sat next to her.

"Look what happened before shouldn't have. I just wanted to tell you not to tell anyone especially no one at school because if my dad finds out he will kill me." Gabriella just nodded feeling as though Troy was ashamed of her. Troy noticed this. "Its not that I didn't enjoy it or anything but your 15 and I'm 21 it just can't happen."

"I know but can we still at least be friends?" Gabriella asked finding her voice.

"Yeah I'd like that." Troy smiled when his eyes wondered down to look at what she was wearing. _Why does she have to look so hot? This is so hard not to just kiss her right here and now without anyone around. Troy remember you just made up with her so don't do anything stupid._

"Troy can you kiss me just once more?" Gabriella asked. _What the hell are you doing? Gabriella he is 21! URGH I'm so confused._

"Yeah ok but no one knows." Gabriella nodded as Troy kissed her more passionately than before. After a few minutes he pulls away. "I better go." Gabriella nodded as Troy walked towards the balcony knowing he shouldn't want to kiss her again so bad.

"Troy don't worry I promise I won't tell anyone." Gabriella smiled at him and he smiled back before climbing down the tree.

__

The next day Gabriella was nervous. It would be her first day at East High and she wasn't looking forward to it. Her mom had left early for her first day. Gabriella had just picked up her nag ready to walk out the door when the doorbell rang. She answered it and was surprised to see Jack Bolton standing there.

"Good morning sir." Gabriella said as Jack smiled at her.

"Morning Gabriella. I was just on my way and I was wondering if you would like a lift seeing as you probably have no idea where you are going." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks." Gabriella locked the door behind her and followed Jack to his car.

Arriving at the school, Gabriella suddenly became very nervous again. Jack had left her at the front of the building so she could see the other students. She was walking when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Gabriella said as she came face to face with 3 girls. One was and African American, another was wearing pink glittery clothes and the last one was shorter than the other 2 with glasses.

"Hey you new here?" The blonde haired one wearing the pink glittery clothes asked.

"Yeah. Gabriella Montez." Gabriella introduced herself.

"Hey I'm Sharpay, this is Taylor and Kelsi." Gabriella smiled. "So you on your way to your homeroom?"

"Yeah I have someone called Ms Darbus." Sharpay squealed causing Gabriella to step back.

"You're in ours come on." And with that Sharpay was dragging of Gabriella down the hallway. As they entered they sat on 2 desks.

"You can sit next to me." Kelsi said.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled glad that she had already made some friends. Gabriella already felt more confident about how the day would turn out.

**__**

The bell rang and Gabriella sat next to Kelsi and soon learned how over dramatic Ms Darbus could be. As soon as the bell rang again the girls walked off to their first class that they all had together. P.E.

"You don't want to get on the wrong side of this teacher because he can be very strict." Taylor warned Gabriella as they exited the locker room.

"Everyone line up now. Hello Gabriella how are you finding it so far?" Jack asked as the other girls jaw's dropped.

"Its ok I've already made some friends so it's going well." Gabriella told him.

"That's good." Gabriella walked over to the 3 girls.

"Ok I have never seen coach that nice to anyone before. How did he know you already?" Sharpay asked.

"He's my next door neighbour." The others just nodded.

"So have you met his son? He is hot." Sharpay exclaimed as Gabriella smiled at the thought of Troy.

"Yeah he is. And I've had him in my room." Gabriella confidently answered before Jack blew the whistle.

"What?!" Taylor whispered.

"He helped me move in some stuff and we hung out in my bedroom." The other girls were jealous of Gabriella right now.

"You have to let me come over and meet him or at least admire him from a distance." Sharpay said as Gabriella smiled shaking her head.

"And why would I do that?" Sharpay wrapped her arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Because we're your new best friends." Gabriella smiled as Jack carried on talking not noticing the girls.

"Fine but no harassing him." Sharpay and the other girls nodded as they turned their attention back to Coach Bolton.

"And since there are so many of you I have asked someone to come and help me since we are doing basketball today, he should be here soon so everyone start warming up." Sharpay couldn't stop thinking that Gabriella seemed to be hiding something and decided when they were on next period Drama without Taylor or Kelsi she would push her.

"Gabriella could you go get me the bag of basket balls from outside since they weren't brought in earlier." Gabriella nodded as she walked out. "Oh, Sharpay I just realized Gabriella probably has no idea where outside the balls are so could you go help her." Sharpay took off after Gabriella.

With Gabriella

Gabriella had just got outside when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Gabriella said embarrassed.

"Hey we really have to learn not to bump into each other." Gabriella looked up and saw Troy smiling at her.

"Hey Troy. What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as Troy walked with her to the basketball courts.

"Dad asked me to come help him out today since I have no classes. Where are you going?" Troy asked noticing her Gym kit.

"Oh your dad asked me to bring in the basketball's that had been left out here even though I have no idea where I am going." Troy laughed as he led her over to where they were and picked them up for her. "Thanks."

"So how's it going so far?" Troy asked as they walked back inside.

"Its ok I've already made 3 best friends according to Sharpay. I just want to say I'm sorry about yesterday and the whole kissing." Gabriella said not realizing Sharpay was hiding behind the corner having noticed her walk in with Troy now shocked that Troy and Gabriella had kissed.

"Yeah me too. I'm glad that we can still be friends." The two made small talk back to the Gym. _I can't believe that Troy is here and I look a mess. Sharpay is going to die when she sees him. _

"Hey Troy, thanks." Jack said taking the bag from him. Gabriella smiled one last time before walking over to the girls excluding Sharpay.

"Where's Sharpay?" Kelsi and Taylor said nothing.

"You walked in with Troy Bolton." Kelsi said as Gabriella laughed. All the girls in the class were staring at Troy and Gabriella was feeling a little annoyed. _Why are they all staring at him? Why am I bothered though? I'm not jealous. Ok maybe I am. _Just then Sharpay walked in and dragged Gabriella to the side.

"You kissed Troy Bolton!" Sharpay hissed in her ear. Gabriella's head shot up. _Shit! Troy's going to kill me. _

"How did you find out?" Gabriella whispered in her ear making sure nobody heard them.

"I was asked by Coach to come help you because you wouldn't have known where to go and so as I hear you coming back I hid behind a wall and heard you. How could you be so stupid? He maybe absolutely gorgeous but his 21! 21 Gabriella!" Gabriella didn't know what to say.

"Sharpay you have to promise me you won't tell anyone not even Taylor or Kelsi because if Troy finds out you know he'll hate me. Please." Sharpay nodded. "Thank you."

"I promise I won't tell anyone if you let me come over to your house and meet him." Gabriella knew she had no choice.

"Yeah ok. And Taylor and Kelsi can come." Sharpay smiled.

__

The rest of the day was uneventful for Gabriella really. She had near enough every lesson with one of the girls so she was fine. She had occasionally bumped into Troy in the hallway and they would just smile at each other. The only thing now that was bothering Gabriella was the fact that Sharpay knew about her secret and was not looking forward to letting Sharpay meet Troy.

**

* * *

A/N: How will Troy react when he finds out Sharpay knows? Please Review. Thanks! **


	5. Troy meet the girls

**Summary:** _21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews once again. To let you know this chapter is where things get a little M rated but not too much. Anyway here's the next chapter**.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Carla Evans. **

* * *

"GABRIELLA, WAIT UP!" Gabriella heard someone shout. She turned around and saw Troy running towards her. "Hey thanks for waiting." Troy said catching his breath.

"Its ok so what's up?" Troy smiled at her.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to walk home with me. Dad was suppose to drive but he has a meeting so he can't." Troy offered her his hand in a friendly manner and she took it.

"Thanks. So I kind of need to tell you something." Gabriella started. She knew it was probably best if she warned him about Sharpay.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine but you know earlier when we were walking in the halls." Troy nodded confused. "Well you see Sharpay heard us talking about the kiss." Troy stopped and looked at her.

"You did tell her not to tell anyone didn't you?" Gabriella nodded. "Good."

"She said she will keep it a secret if she can meet you." Troy looked at her with an amused face.

"She'll keep it a secret if she meets me? Ok if that's all I have to do I think I can manage it even though it will be such hard work." Troy joked as Gabriella hit him. "Hey! So you want to take a walk through the park first?" Gabriella nodded as Troy led her into a park.

The two were just sitting on the swings since no one was around just talking about their life up to now.

"So can I ask you something?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded. "Where's your dad?" Gabriella stopped swinging back and forth and looked at the ground.

"He died a few years ago. I didn't really know him because I was 2 when he died." Troy saw she had tears in her eyes and stood up and pulled her up into a hug.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Troy felt Gabriella shake her head.

"No it's ok. I like to talk about what I know and my mom never wants to." Gabriella explained. As Troy stood there hugging her 3 people were looking over in interest.

With Chad, Zeke and Jason

"This is bad. He obviously really likes her." Zeke stated as the others nodded.

"He must be so confused about what to do. If he ignores her he feels like his heart is breaking but when he's with her he knows it wrong." Jason said as the looked at him. "What?"

"Since when have you been so deep?" Chad asked as Jason rolled his eyes.

"Since I just point out the obvious. Its not deep." Chad just shrugged as they turned their attention back to the two.

"I thought he was going to stay away from her." Zeke remembered the conversation the day before.

"Well he obviously can't. I can see why he likes her. She gorgeous and not interested in his status and they seem to get on well. If I met someone like that I would go for it." Jason told them.

"Jason stop with the deep stuff its confusing." Chad said as Jason punched his arm.

"Hey Chad." A female voice said from behind. Chad turned around and his jaw dropped.

"Carla what are you doing here?" Chad asked still staring at her very revealing dress. Carla Evans was Danielle's best friend who always hooked up with Chad for fun and Sharpay's older sister.

"I thought we could have some fun." Chad got up immediately and pulled her away.

"What does he see in her?" Jason asked Zeke who shrugged.

"How about we head over to Troy before he does anything stupid again." Jason and Zeke got up and walked towards Troy and Gabriella who were now with another 3 people.

With Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi

The three were on the way home taking a slight detour and heading towards the park, which they did sometimes.

"So what time did you tell Gabriella we would go over to hers?" Kelsi asked.

"6pm. I have so got to look my best in case we see Troy." Taylor and Kelsi rolled their eyes as Sharpay spotted someone in the distance.

"What's up Sharpay?" they asked following her stare. "OMG isn't that Troy and Gabriella?" Kelsi said excitedly.

"Yep. And they are hugging. What I would give to be her right now." Sharpay quickly pulled the girls towards Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella." Gabriella pulled out of Troy's embrace much to her disappointment to see Sharpay running towards them.

"That's Sharpay." Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear as he just nodded his head once understanding.

"Hey Gabriella. Hey Troy." He wasn't surprised that they knew his name.

"Hey." Troy answered casually.

"So what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked looking straight at Gabriella. "Actually Gabriella can I talk to you in private?" Gabriella put on a fake smile as Troy held a laugh back at the look on Gabriella's face knowing she didn't want to go.

"Fine." Sharpay grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Do you like dragging people?"

"Shut up. I thought we talked about this earlier." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"We were talking about stuff and I got a bit upset he was just being kind." Gabriella explained.

"Well you better make sure no one else gets the wrong idea because Troy could get into trouble for this." Gabriella hadn't thought about that. "It'll be ok." Sharpay reassured her noticing the frown on her face.

"I know lets get back before Troy freaks out. I may have only just met you today but I can tell Taylor likes to interrogate people." The two laughed as they rejoined the others.

"Hey Troy. Hey Gabriella!" Jason and Zeke shouted.

"What's up guys?" Troy said giving them man hugs while Gabriella got a hug from each of them. Sharpay's jaw dropped at the fact Gabriella was cool with some if the best known college students.

"Hey guys. This is Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. Girls this is Zeke and Jason." Gabriella introduced them all.

"Where's Chad?" Troy asked.

"Let's just say having fun with Carla." Troy laughed.

"Again. What does he see in her?" the other two shrugged. They all moved up to a table and benches and just hung out. Sharpay couldn't believe her luck. Taylor and Kelsi were quieter than the others but still were having fun. Troy, who was sitting next to Gabriella, was holding her hand under the table and Gabriella didn't mind one bit.

As they were all leaving the park they heard moaning from behind an old building near the exit.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked.

"No idea. Why don't we check it out?" Jason suggested. When they walked round the back of the buildings the boys all had smug looks on their faces while Gabriella was shocked and the other 3 girls trying to hold in their laughter but were a bit grossed out at the same time. Sharpay the most at the sight of her sister doing it. The older guys quickly covered their eyes; Troy's over Gabriella's, Zeke's over Sharpay and Taylor's and Jason's over Kelsi's. There right in front of them was Chad and Carla Evans having sex against the wall. Sharpay had already recognized her sister.

"Chad harder. Ooh that feels good." Carla shouted as Jason and Zeke snickered while Chad moved in and out of her, hands caressing her breasts.

"Having fun?" Troy asked as he, Jason and Zeke laughed at Chad's face. Troy had his phone in his hand and took a picture of Chad's horrified face when he saw his friends standing there. Chad quickly picked his top of the ground and pulled is boxers and trousers up.

"Fuck!" Carla exclaimed seeing the group.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Chad asked angrily as Carla carried on getting dressed. Troy quickly put his phone away. Carla then looked shocked to see her sister standing there with Zeke's hand over her eyes.

"Erm isn't it more what are you doing?" Jason laughed still covering Kelsi's eyes.

"What are you doing? We're not kids! Carla I can't believe this is what you have been resorted to." Sharpay said referring to Chad as she pushed of Zeke's hand. The boy's removed their hands.

"Sorry." Jason said sheepishly seeing the mad look on Sharpay's face.

"Sharpay please don't tell daddy." Carla pouted as she pulled Sharpay away.

"We're going to go." Troy said pulling Gabriella away by her hand.

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks!**


	6. Walk home & A midnight rendezvous

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews once again. Glad you liked the last chapter. I tried to put a little more between Gabriella and Troy but not taking it too far just yet. It will get M rated between Troyella in chapter 8. Just to tell you Ryan won't really be in this story but if he does appear he will still be Sharpay's twin brother not older like the other boys. Anyway here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Carla Evans. **

* * *

"OMG I can't believe I just saw that." Gabriella laughed and Troy soon joined her. "Well I think when Sharpay just scared everyone." Troy was still holding Gabriella's hand.

"Yep. I've never seen Jason look so scared and I would of never of guessed that Carla's sister was Sharpay Evans. Sharpay has tried to flirt with me whenever she has the chance." Gabriella was silent for a minute.

"Troy can I ask you something?" Troy nodded as she continued. "Why do you wanna hang around with me? I mean I'm just over 5 years younger than you. Don't you want to be with girls your own age? There are people like Carla who are much prettier and funnier than me." Troy stopped and pulled Gabriella into a side alley.

"I want to hang out with you because your cool and I don't care about how many years there are between us because I think you are so much better than some people my age that I know. Your beautiful Gabriella and smart, funny, caring and you don't care who I am like most people do. I really like you Gabi and I know I've only known you a day and Chad told me I shouldn't really like you but I do and I have never felt so strongly about any girl before. " Gabriella smiled up at Troy.

"So you wouldn't have a problem if I did this." She leaned up and kissed him. Troy responded to the kiss as he pushed her up against the wall. Her hands were in his hair as he had one hand on her waist and one against the wall. They carried on making out until they ran out of breath.

"We are so dead." Troy joked as she laughed. Troy kissed her again. "We better go." Gabriella nodded as Troy took her hand.

When they arrived back at Gabriella's they let go of each other's hand.

"We can't tell anyone about this." Troy told her.

"I know. So what are we going to do?" Gabriella asked. Troy walked in behind Gabriella as she opened her front door.

"We are going to make sure that no one else finds out about this and until we feel we can tell our parents but I want to ask you something. Gabriella will you be my 'secret' girlfriend?" Troy smiled at her.

"Hmm secret girlfriend. I think that could work. Of course I will." Troy leaned down and kissed her as the two made their way to the living room falling on top of the couch.

They spent the next few hours hanging out and making out before Anna returned home. Troy was on top of Gabriella with no shirt on and Gabriella's shirt undone but that was all that was going to happen Troy told himself. His hands were wandering up and down Gabriella's sides.

"Gabriella I'm home." Troy and Gabriella sprang apart and straightening themselves out just as her mom walked through.

"Oh, hello Troy I didn't know you were here." Anna smiled politely at Troy as Gabriella tried to hide the smile on her face as the finished fixing themselves.

"Yeah I saw Gabriella come home and decided to come see how her first day went and if she had fun." Troy part lied. He really did want to know if she was having fun.

"Yeah and I asked him to stay till you got back so I wasn't on my own. And before you ask yes mom everything was fine and I definitely had fun." Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"Well I'm glad. You seem more confident and something seems different about you. You look happy." Anna told her daughter.

"That's because I am happy here. I already have three best friends and Troy and his friends are cool." Anna who was standing in the doorway still couldn't see Troy sneaking his hand around Gabriella's waist. Gabriella jumped a little when she felt Troy's hand squeeze her side.

"I better go." Troy said standing up and removing his arm.

"Well thanks for keeping Gabriella company. I'll see you later Troy." And with that Anna walked upstairs.

"I can't believe my mom nearly caught us." Gabriella said as she looked at Troy.

"We just need to be more careful. And I may have to start learning how to sneak out at night because I reckon that will be our safest bet." Gabriella laughed as they walked to the door.

"I'll see you later." Troy gave her a quick kiss and left leaving Gabriella leaning against the door with a dreamy look on her face.

"Someone's got a school girl crush on the boy next door." Anna joked as Gabriella blushed. "Don't worry sweetheart I won't tell anyone and you'll soon find a boy your own age that you will really like." Gabriella smiled awkwardly at her mom.

"I'll be in my room if you want me." Gabriella took off running to her room.

Later that evening Gabriella was in her room with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi who had all decided to come over to talk about Troy. Gabriella was trying no matter what to change the subject.

"Guys can we please not talk about Troy Bolton. Why do you want to anyway?"

"Oh come on Gabriella its not like we've all had the chance to get up close and personal with the Troy Bolton." Gabriella threw her a disgusted look as Taylor and Kelsi looked confused.

"Am I missing something?" Taylor asked as Gabriella gave Sharpay a warning look but shrugged at Gabriella.

"Let's just say Gabriella here has checked Troy's lips." Sharpay received weird looks from the girls. "They kissed." Taylor and Kelsi gasped and turned towards Gabriella.

"How? When? Why?" Kelsi said as Gabriella shook her head.

"You can't tell anyone otherwise Troy will never talk to me or any of you again." Taylor and Kelsi nodded as Gabriella sent Sharpay another evil stare. "We kissed yesterday but nothing else happened and we agreed that it was just in the heat of the moment." Gabriella told them as they grinned at her.

"How was it? God you are so lucky." Kelsi exclaimed.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Taylor could see she was feeling uncomfortable.

"We need to go because we have school tomorrow. We'll see you then Gabriella." Gabriella nodded as Taylor pulled Sharpay up.

"Hey girls you can call me Gabs rather than Gabriella all the time." Gabriella smiled at them.

"See ya later Gabs." Gabriella walked down the stairs and let them out. Her mom had already gone to bed because she had to get up early.

Gabriella got changed and walked onto her balcony and sighed.

"I hope that was a happy sigh." A familiar voice said. Gabriella looked down and saw Troy leaning against the tree outside.

"What are you doing here?" Troy climbed the tree and climbed over the balcony.

"I wanted to kiss my 'secret' girlfriend goodnight." Gabriella smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh really." Gabriella whispered softly against his lips.

"Really." Troy closed the remainder of the gap and kissed her. This kiss wasn't a soft and gentle one; this was full of passion and lust as Troy deepened the kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he lifted her up. He walked back into her room softly placing her on the bed only breaking the kiss to take another breath. Troy straddled her waist as he let her hands wonder up his back. His hands slowly made their way to her bare stomach and up her top. As his hands reached her breasts to caress them she pulled back. She knew he was already hard from the fierce make out session they were having.

"We can't do this." Troy nodded as he removed his hands and placed them either side of her head knowing that they couldn't do anything more.

"I know but can I at least kiss you again?" Troy asked as Gabriella smirked.

"You better." Troy grinned at her before kissing her again. After their make out session Troy decided it was best he left before they got caught.

"I promise I'll call you tomorrow when I can and if I don't get a chance leave your balcony doors open and I'll come and see you." Gabriella nodded.

"Make sure its after my mom's gone to bed." Troy kissed her as he stood up.

"I will. See you tomorrow gorgeous." Gabriella giggled.

"Bye handsome." Gabriella watched as he walked back next door and closed the door behind him. She then walked back in and closed her doors and fell asleep with a huge smile on her face. She was in love.

**

* * *

A/N: How did I do with this chapter and their relationship? Do you think I took it too far? I just want to say I won't be doing any other romances because I don't think that it would work. Please review. Thanks!**


	7. Chad's invites

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews once again. I can't believe I got 33 for the last chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but my Internet went down so I couldn't. There isn't much M rated stuff in this chapter but there will definitely be some in the next chapter and it will be Troyella. I don't know how many chapters there will be either yet. At the moment I would say at least 20 if people are still reading. Anyway here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Carla Evans. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Gabriella got up the next morning getting dressed and walked out the door. As she walked out she saw Troy walking out with his bag on his one shoulder with his dad. Troy smiled over at her as she smiled too.

"Hey dad I'm going to go over and say hi to Gabi good luck with the meeting." Jack nodded as he got in his car and drive off.

"Good morning." Gabriella said as Troy walked over to her.

"Good morning. Do you want a ride because I don't have to be in for a bit?" Troy offered as Gabriella nodded.

"So did you get caught last night?" Gabriella asked as Troy opened the door for her.

"Kinda my dad just said I shouldn't be hanging round Chad's so late. So did you miss me?" Troy saw her blush when he got in. "I know I missed you."

"I missed you too. I hate the fact we have to keep this a secret." Gabriella told him.

"Me too but we can't risk it because we both know how others can react." Troy explained. "I have a question."

"And what would that be?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Troy.

"You know that Chad and I are planning on having a party when my parents are out of town, do you think you could come?" Gabriella looked at him in surprise.

"Why would you want me to come to a college students party?" Gabriella asked as they neared the East High.

"Because I want you to come and normally I hate these parties. I'm only having one this year because Chad invited people before even asking me. At least if your there it gives me a chance to hang out with you even if I have to pretend your just a friend who my parents said could stay." Troy had already thought of an excuse if people asked him. He really wanted her to come.

"You really want me to come?" Troy nodded as he pulled up for her. "I think I can come up with an excuse to tell my mom. I'll see you later." Gabriella got out and walked over to where she could see Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay.

"You came to school with him now?" Sharpay announced as Gabriella shook her head and laughed.

"Yes Sharpay now breath." Taylor and Kelsi laughed at Gabriella.

"Oh funny. So why did Troy Bolton bring you to school?" Sharpay questioned.

"Because he offered. Come on we don't want to be late for class." The three walked in and off to their homeroom with Ms Darbus.

After school, the four girls walked back towards the park. It was Friday so they weren't really in a rush to get home.

"Anyone want to go hang out in the park?" Taylor asked as the girls nodded.

"I can't believe still that you will be able to look at Troy Bolton all day whenever and talk to him if you want. I wish I was you." Sharpay was obsessed with Troy but would never go out with him. Every time she mentioned Troy she saw a look on Gabriella's face indicating she was hiding something. Sharpay was good at knowing if people were hiding things. The girls just rolled their eyes. All of a sudden the girls screamed.

"I'm wet!" Sharpay yelled. The girls were all dripping wet. When they turned around to find the culprit they saw Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason stood there with water bottles in their hands.

"Troy you are in trouble." Gabriella yelled as she ran towards him. He ran while she chased him. He hid in some bushes waiting for Gabriella to run past. As she did he pulled in the bushes.

"What the…" Gabriella was cut off as Troy covered her mouth with his lips. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling apart.

"Hey." Troy said as Gabriella smiled.

"Hi." Troy smiled at her.

"You do realize you look very sexy wearing a white t-shirt that is wet." Gabriella's eyes widened. "Don't worry you ran off after me before others noticed." Gabriella let out a small sigh of relief. She looked up at Troy and kissed him. He kissed back. They were soon both lying on the grass behind the bushes making out. When Troy's hand went under her shirt this time Gabriella just allowed him and didn't pull away. After a few minutes Gabriella pulled away.

"Can we move out of here because its dirty and I'm already wet thanks to someone." Troy just grinned at her.

"Well I like the way your wet clothes stick to you." Gabriella smacked Troy's arm as she stood up. They made their way back to the others.

"You look a mess." Sharpay said when she saw how dirty Gabriella was.

"Thanks Sharpay." Troy and Gabriella sat down with the others. Troy kept his arm round Gabriella's waist but under the sweater she had put on. Sharpay was glaring at Chad after what happened between him and her sister.

"So you girls up for some fun?" Chad asked as Troy looked at him.

"Of course." Sharpay answered confidently.

"How would you like to come to a college party at Troy's? It would only be you that can come no little friends just you four since you seem cool." Troy and Gabriella traded uncertain glances.

"Promise no other friends of ours just us." Gabriella was worried because she had no idea what Sharpay would do. Troy looked over and saw some people from his class watching him hold his arm around Gabriella.

"Good. So how about you meet us at Troy's so we can plan for this party which is going to be so awesome." Everyone agreed as Troy frowned a little.

"Want to get out here?" Gabriella whispered in his ear.

"I've got to go. Gabi want a lift?" Gabriella nodded as she stood up and followed Troy leaving all the others looking at them confused.

The whole journey back was quiet. Troy was hardly talking. When they arrived back Gabriella stood confused as she got out and watched Troy just walk into his house without saying bye. Gabriella walked over to her house with thoughts going through her head. _What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? Have I done something? Is it because I wouldn't do anything last night with him? What if it is? What am I going to do? I really like him so would I be willing to do it just to keep him?_ Gabriella walked into her house and found a note on the kitchen table from her mom.

_Hey Gabriella._

_I won't be home tonight because I need to go away to help out with some stuff. The Bolton's said go over there when you get home and stay the night. Talk to you tomorrow._

_Love you._

_Mom_

_Great._ Gabriella thought thinking of how Troy was with her just. Gabriella grabbed some clothes and stuff and out them in a small backpack before walking back next door. She knocked waiting for an answer. She expected Chelsea to open it but on the other side was Troy.

"Hey Troy umm my mom said your mom said that I was staying the night here because she's had to go out of town." Troy just opened the door for her to come in. "Have I done something to upset you Troy because I can't help but wonder why you won't talk to me. Fine don't talk to me I guess you are embarrassed to be seen with a high school kid."

"That's the thing Gabriella. I can't stand being away from you because in the few days I have known you I have fallen in love with you and I don't know what to do."

**

* * *

A/N: How will Gabriella react to Troy's confession? Please review. Thanks!**


	8. You Love me?

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews once again. This chapter is where it starts to get M rated just to warn you. It isn't too graphic or explicit for those who don't really like that but it is M. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Carla Evans. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Gabriella was in shock. _Did he just say he loves me? _

"Forget what I just said. Here's your room."Troy walked off to his room after showing Gabriella the guest room right next to his room. She dropped her bag in her room and sat on the bed just thinking about what happened. _Why would he be in love with me? He's 21 and I'm 15. He must be so confused because I know I am. _Gabriella changed out of her clothes and into her pyjama's before jumping into the bed even though it was only 4pm. She just lay there thinking of what to do. She decided she needed to talk to him so she got up and went to see him.

"Troy." Gabriella said softly as she walked into his room. She locked his door even though she knew neither of his parents were home. Troy just lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. She closed the door behind her and walked over to his bed.

"I'm sorry." Troy said as Gabriella sat down.

"Why?" Gabriella asked confused.

"For saying that. I just… I don't know. I feel as though by loving you I am doing something wrong." Troy explained as Gabriella looked at him.

"Troy if you give me chance to talk I would tell you that I have fallen in love with you too." Troy looked at her. "I know what you mean when you say you feel like its wrong but it's so right." Troy leaned up and kissed her. She pushed him back down to his bed as she straddled his hips. The kiss got deeper and before long Gabriella's shirt was off and was now under Troy. Gabriella pulled Troy's shirt up only breaking the kiss to pull it off. Troy soon moved down to her neck as she moaned. Troy was getting more aroused as they continued. He moved back up to her lips pulling her up into a sitting position. He slipped his hand behind her back and unclasped her bra sliding it off slowly. Troy then lay her back down as he kissed down her neck to her breasts as he bit softly on the one as his hand caressed the other one. Gabriella was about to start on his pants when they heard a car door close. Troy pulled away and quickly jumped off his bed to look out his window.

"Shit my dad's back early." The two quickly put back on the clothes they had discarded. "What you looking for?" Troy looked at her and saw her looking for something.

"Where's my bra?" she asked as she held one of his covers over her chest. He looked around and saw the black lacy bra just going under his bed. He bent down to get it and handed it her as he put his top back on.

"Ready?" Troy asked as they stood up. She just nodded before Troy unlocked his door and the two went downstairs.

Downstairs Jack Bolton had just walked in when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up and saw Troy and Gabriella coming down.

"Hey dad I didn't think you were going to be back this early." Troy said to his father as they walked in the kitchen. _Why is Troy and Gabriella's hair all messed up? And why do they both look very flustered? _Jack asked himself. He just shrugged it off as nothing.

"It finished early. What have you two been up to?" Jack asked.

"Homework." Gabriella answered.

"Movies." Troy replied. Jack looked at them.

"I was doing my homework in Troy's room while Troy was watching a movie." Gabriella quickly answered as Jack nodded. He then left the two of them and went to his office.

"We really need to figure out our excuses." Troy said as Gabriella smiled and let out a sigh. "Come on." Troy pulled her back upstairs.

"What are we going to do?" Gabriella asked once they were back in Troy's room.

"Just be more careful next time. I love you Gabriella really I do." Troy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too." Troy leaned in to kiss her once again. "I think we should stop before your dad catches us. How about we just watch a movie now?" Gabriella suggested as Troy nodded.

"What happened before shouldn't have." Troy said as he sat on his bed.

"I know. I'm only 15 so I don't want to go that far yet." Gabriella told him slightly embarrassed.

"Hey don't be embarrassed. I agree I don't think we should yet like you you're your only 15 and I'm 21 so we just have to make sure we control ourselves." Gabriella nodded as she sat down next to him and cuddled up against him. _This is going to be a long night._ Troy thought.

Later when everyone had gone to bed, Troy was still lying awake in his room not being able to sleep. He got up and slowly walked next door into Gabriella's room through the connected door. He knew his door was locked and Gabriella's was so he didn't have to worry about his parents. He smiled when he saw her sleeping. _She's so beautiful._ Troy walked over and lay down next to her wrapping his arms around her as she shifted so she had her head on his chest.

"Get lonely?" she asked. Troy jumped slightly because he thought she was in a deep sleep.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind." Gabriella shook her head as the two settled into the bed

"Troy promise me you won't hurt me." Gabriella said as Troy tightened his grip round her waist.

"I promise. I wish the others weren't coming over later because I was looking forward to spending time with just you. I love you Gabriella." Gabriella smiled as the two snuggled up to each other and fell asleep.

**

* * *

A/N: So how did I do with that chapter? Did I take it too far or not far enough or get the balance right? I didn't want to go all the way just yet. Please review! (Anonymous reviews welcome to). Thanks!**


	9. Planning

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the great reviews. I decided to post the next chapter now. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Carla Evans. **

* * *

Chapter 9 

The next day, Gabriella and Troy were at Troy's with all the others helping to plan the party.

"So should we do a theme?" Sharpay asked as Jason looked at her.

"This isn't some kind of kids fancy dress party." Chad then got an idea.

"How about naughty school girl looks for the girls and men sport themes for us guys." Chad suggested as the boys smiled.

" Chad for once I think that might be one of your better ideas. I like it." Troy said as Gabriella and the other girls looked at each other uncomfortably. _I bet Troy wants to have girls his own age dress up like that because they will look good unlike me._

"We're going to get some drinks you want anything?" Gabriella asked as the girls stood up.

"Nah." The girls walked into the kitchen closing the door behind them.

"Sharpay why'd you have to suggest that?" Kelsi hissed as they looked at Sharpay.

"Sorry I didn't think they would think like that." Sharpay replied.

"Well how else would they think? They are 21 year olds with hormones. They want to see girls in tight or short clothes. I'm not coming if that's the theme." Taylor announced. Gabriella knew she couldn't back out.

"Yeah me too." Kelsi said. As Sharpay looked up.

"Fine don't come even though there will be so many hot guys walking around…" Taylor cut her off.

"SHARPAY!" Sharpay glared at her before Taylor looked to Gabriella.

"I can't back out because I already promised Troy I would come." Gabriella told them as Sharpay smirked.

"You wanna do him don't you?" Gabriella looked at Sharpay coldly. "Sorry."

"No I don't want to do that but I promised and if I back out then he might not talk to me again." Taylor shook her head.

"Fine you can go but if you need any help call me because Sharpay won't be any help at this party." Gabriella nodded as they made their way back to the boys.

An hour later and everyone had gone leaving Troy and Gabriella on their own since Troy's parent's had gone shopping.

"So Gabriella when's your 16th?" Troy asked as they lay in the couch together.

"December 23rd." Gabriella answered as Troy looked down at her in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me it was so close?" Troy knew he had to get her something special but wouldn't have long since it was in 2 weeks.

"I didn't really think it was that important." Gabriella simply said.

"Why? Your 16th should be special." Gabriella shook her head.

"I've never celebrated my birthday really because I've never had any friends to celebrate it with." She told him. _Great that puts more pressure on me to make sure she has fun._

"Well this year you are going to celebrate your birthday and I'm going to make it the best birthday ever." Troy told her. She just smiled at him. _I better get planning._

"Troy it doesn't matter really. To me it's just another day nothing special. Can we please talk about something else?" _She's hiding something. Maybe I will try talking to her mom and see if I can get anything out of her. _"I'm going to go." Gabriella got up quickly and walked out leaving Troy very confused.

**

* * *

A/N: I know it's a bit short but oh well. Please review. Thanks!**


	10. Troy finds out the truth

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the magnificent reviews. I just want to say I know this story might not be that realistic with how they are acting but I do try and get some parts as real as I can so please just go with it even if you disagree with it. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Carla Evans. **

* * *

Chapter 10

Sunday morning and Gabriella asked Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi if they wanted to go shopping. Troy was watching from his window as they left. He quickly got dressed and walked next door. Anna opened the door and smiled at Troy.

"Hi Troy what are you doing here? If you're looking for Gabriella then she just left for the day." She explained opening the door for him to come in.

"Actually I came to see you. I need to ask you some things." Troy said as they walked through to the kitchen.

"Oh ok, why don't you take a seat then." Troy sat down opposite Anna. "So what can I help you with?"

"Gabi told me how its her 16th in a few weeks and I said she should do something to celebrate you know because its her 16th but she said she didn't want to because her birthday doesn't bother her but I got the impression she was hiding something." Anna looked at Troy sympathetically knowing exactly what was wrong with her daughter.

"I'm guessing Gabriella has told you that her dad died." Troy nodded. "Well you see Gabriella and her father were very close. He was the only one who she let call her Gabi, which is why I was surprised to hear you call her that but she obviously trusts you a lot the fact she lets you. Basically her father died a few days before her 6th birthday and since that day she has refused to celebrate her birthday and normally just ignores people if they do anything. I've tried everything I can but no luck." Troy was shocked.

"Do you agree with the way she doesn't care?" Troy asked.

"No. I really wish, especially this year, there was some way I could get her to celebrate and be happy. She is definitely happier here than anywhere else we have ever lived for some reason. Don't tell her I told you this but she has a bit of a schoolgirl crush on you. It's cute how she gets embarrassed when she sees you." _If only you knew the truth._ "Don't worry though I'm sure it's just a phase and she will soon find someone her own age." _What if she is just going through a phase? TROY SHUT UP SHE IS NOT GOING THROUGH A PHASE! _

"Thanks Ms Montez. Hey would you mind if I arranged a party for her?" Anna shook her head no. "Great. I'll let you know what I'm thinking about." Troy waved goodbye before heading home.

With Gabriella 

The four girls were in a clothes shop when Sharpay pulled Gabriella aside.

"Gabs, you've been acting really weird today what's up?" Sharpay asked concerned.

"Nothing." Gabriella answered as Sharpay frowned at her answer.

"Gabs, I know there is something up. Is it to do with Troy? Did you guys go all the way? Did he force you to do something? Gabs please tell me." Sharpay pleaded as Gabriella pulled her out the shop telling Taylor and Kelsi they would meet them outside.

"He told me he loves me." Sharpay smiled.

"And the problem with that is?" Gabriella just looked at the floor.

"I told him I loved him too and things started to get a bit heated but his dad came back and I'm worried in case Troy wants to go that far right now and I don't." Sharpay looked at her friend caringly.

"I'm sure he won't pressure you into anything more." Gabriella shrugged.

"I'm worried that because of this party because if I won't do stuff with him he will probably ditch me and hook up with some college girl who's more experienced. Sharpay I'm so confused." Sharpay hugged her tightly as the other two came out.

"You ok Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Ok now let's go." Kelsi said as they carried on shopping.

Later that evening when the girls had all gone home, Sharpay walked over to Gabriella's but instead of going to Gabriella's she knocked on Troy's door.

"Hi Miss Evans what are you doing here?" Jack asked as Sharpay smiled.

"I needed to give Troy some stuff from my sister and ask him something." Jack nodded at let her in.

"He's in his room if you want to go up." Sharpay walked up the stairs to the door Jack mentioned. She knocked three times before hearing a slight 'come in'. She walked in and saw Troy standing by his window just looking out. Sharpay closed the door behind her.

"Troy, I think I need to tell you something." Sharpay started and Troy turned around.

"What about?" Troy asked confused.

"Earlier Gabi told me she thinks that you want to go all the way with her and she's not ready but thinks if she doesn't go with you then you will dump her and hook with some other girl at your party. She also told me about yesterday." _Oh great. I hope she isn't going round telling people._

"Thanks. You better go." Sharpay nodded and left. Troy quickly threw on some shoes and snuck out the back door. He walked across to Gabriella's back garden to talk to her.

Troy was sneaking around, trying not to get caught by Ms Montez or his parents. He watched from behind a tree Anna turn all the lights of in the kitchen so he decided to make a run for it. He was soon at the bottom of the tree by Gabriella's balcony. He knew she was in her room because he could see the faint light coming through the doors. He climbed the tree and slowly climbed over. He smiled as he watched her talk on the phone with someone. He couldn't see her face because she was leaning against her bed facing her door. Troy quietly slid the doors open and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry." Troy whispered as he rested his chin on her shoulder as she finished her conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she turned around and was pulled into his embrace.

"I missed seeing my girlfriend and I also had a visit from your good friend Sharpay. She told me about earlier. Why didn't you tell me that was how you felt?" he asked as she held him tight.

"I just didn't want you to think I was being too clingy and stupid." Troy kissed the top of her head.

"You're not stupid and to tell you the truth I would never go with any of the girls Chad invited because they're fakes unlike you." Gabriella smiled against his chest. The two stood there holding each other for a few minutes.

"Gabriella are you in bed yet?" Her mom shouted, as Troy and Gabriella broke apart.

"Hide in my closet." Troy nodded just as Anna walked in.

"Gabriella why is your hair slightly messed up but your bed perfectly straight still?" _Shit! _

"Mom I just caught it. I'm going to bed goodnight." She said as she tried to quickly usher her mom out the room.

"Oh come on Gabriella why don't we talk? I don't feel like I've spoke to you much since we got here." Anna sat on Gabriella's bed. Troy and Gabriella knew she wasn't moving soon.

"I'm fine. School's fine and you've met my best friends." Gabriella quickly said.

"What about your crush on Troy next door? How much do you like him?" Gabriella blushed as Troy grinned. _Maybe there is an upside to being stuck in my girlfriend's closet. _"Do you like any other boys?"

"No I don't like anyone. And Troy and I are just friends." Anna smiled knowingly at her daughter.

"Denial. Look Gabriella I know you are going to Troy's party next week but I'm a bit worried." Gabriella looked at her mom confused. "It's just there will be boys there older than you who will probably be drinking and I just don't want you to do something stupid. I know at the time you might feel sleeping with a boy is the best idea but it's not and your still 15." Gabriella smiled.

"Don't worry mom, Troy has already promised to look after me so to Zeke and Jason and Chad, well Chad just never says anything like that but he lets you know he will." Anna laughed as Troy felt something vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his cell to see he had a new message.

_Yo dude party at Johnny's now. Come on over. Chad._

Troy just flipped his phone shut before getting an idea. He reopened it and dialled a number.

Gabriella was still trying to assure her mother when the phone rang.

"I better get that. Night Gabriella." As soon as her mom left she locked the door.

"Finally." Troy said as he pushed the closet doors open.

"Why do I have a feeling there will be no one on the phone?" Troy just smiled as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Maybe cause your right." Troy said pulling away.

"You better go." Troy nodded kissing her once more before leaving. Gabriella sighed as she got into bed. _Maybe life is finally looking up._

**

* * *

A/N: So what did you think of that chapter? The next chapter will be the daytime before the party on the evening, which will be in chapter 12. Please review. Thanks!**


	11. Getting ready

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the brilliant reviews. This story will have a lot of Drama coming up over the party chapters and after. Here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Carla Evans. **

* * *

Chapter 11

Monday morning Gabriella woke up to someone kissing her neck. She opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light and looked down to see Troy.

"Good Morning." Troy said smiling as Gabriella adjusted.

"What are you doing here? And is that how you greet all girls in a morning?" Gabriella asked as Troy grinned.

"Only pretty lucky girls like yourself. I'm here because I wanted to see you before you went to school. I saw your mom leave when I was practising earlier with my dad." Troy told her as he leaned in to kiss her. Gabriella twisted herself as she slid down the bed again with Troy climbing on top of her. Their kisses became more and more heated before Gabriella's alarm went off.

"I have to get ready." Troy nodded as he got of her. _Stupid alarm clock!_

"I'll see you soon." Troy walked off leaving Gabriella to get changed.

A few days passed and Gabriella hadn't seen Troy since that morning. She was busy with schoolwork and whenever she did try and call him she always got his answer machine. It was Friday and the party was that evening. Sharpay and Gabriella were already at Gabriella's getting ready. The two were doing their make up when there was a knock on the balcony door. Gabriella smiled when she saw Troy standing there. She got up and unlocked it.

"WOW! You look good." Troy said as he checked Gabriella out. She was wearing short grey shorts and a white low cut shirt with her hair left down natural. Sharpay was wearing a grey short skirt and a pink shirt.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be over there setting things up?" Gabriella asked as Troy came in and sat on her bed.

"They were all getting on my nerves so I left before I killed one of them." Gabriella sat in his lap and kissed him, both falling back against the bed.

"Eww guys, I might have agreed to keep your little secret but I don't want to see anything." Gabriella stuck her tongue out while Troy laughed and kept his hands around her waist. The three were laughing when the house phone rang. Gabriella heard her mom talking so she opened her door to hear. She gave up after being unsuccessful.

"Gabriella!" her mom shouted running up the stairs. The two girls pushed Troy into the bathroom. Sharpay went in to so her mom couldn't go in. "Gabriella, that was my boss, they need me to go away for the weekend. Do you think you will be ok on your own?" Troy smiled as Sharpay whacked him in the stomach.

"I'll be fine mom."_ Finally I will get some alone time with Troy. _As her mom left she opened the bathroom door.

"A house to ourselves. Sounds good." Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella.

"I know doesn't it? But no funny business because we both agreed." Troy kissed her before Sharpay walked through the middle of them and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to be sick if you guys don't stop with the whole lovey dovey stuff." Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other.

"I'll see you later Gabi." Troy kissed her before leaving. Sharpay just looked at Gabriella.

"Shut up." Gabriella chucked her pillow at Sharpay before finishing getting ready. "Sharpay do you think I'm being stupid going out with a 21 year old?" Sharpay didn't know what to say.

"I don't know. Yeah there definitely is a lot more complications because of the age gap. When he came before normally a guy would look at a girl like you and say you look hot but all you got from Troy was a 'you look good'. Also he's popular and your not so to everyone else you're a nobody. No offence." Gabriella frowned slightly.

"None taken but your right, I am a nobody to Troy and his friends." Sharpay walked over to Gabriella and hugged her.

"It'll be ok. You've got me and the other 2 and Ryan." Gabriella smiled.

"Right you ready to hit this party?" Sharpay laughed.

"Let's go."

**

* * *

A/N: What do you think will happen at the party? Those chapters will definitely be M rated chapters but that is all I'm saying. Please review. Thanks!**


	12. Troy’s party part 1

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. My stupid email is playing up and I can't receive anything at the minute so if you PM I probably won't respond. This chapter actually didn't turn out that much M but the next one definitely had M rated stuff in it. Here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Carla Evans. **

* * *

Chapter 12

Gabriella and Sharpay arrived and were instantly met by Sharpay's sister Carla.

"Wow if you weren't my sister I would never guess that either of you were 15." Gabriella and Sharpay smiled knowing they had achieved their aim to look older. "Well Gabriella is the one who looks a lot better than me." Sharpay said as Gabriella shook her head.

"No I'm not and lets not get into one of these fights. What should we do first?" Sharpay shrugged as Carla rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some people." Sharpay followed but Gabriella went of in search of Troy. Most people were already pretty drunk as Gabriella moved through the crowds.

A few hours later and the whole party was in full swing and Gabriella was lost. Sharpay had disappeared with her sister and Gabriella couldn't find them anywhere. Gabriella hadn't found Troy either and was feeling uncomfortable from all the looks she was receiving. _I am never coming to one of these parties again. Gosh where is Troy?_ She gave up looking for Troy and went to get a drink. Once she had it she thought there was a funny taste to it but ignored it. Gabriella saw Troy looking pretty drunk walking away from the drinks. She followed him towards a darker part of the room to see Troy flirting with a blonde haired girl with the tiniest skirt Gabriella had ever seen and the most revealing shirt ever. She just stood there a few minutes watching Troy. _I knew this was too good to be true. _Gabriella felt tears come to her eyes as she saw Troy kiss the girl. Troy had his hand up her shirt before he started leading her up the stairs. Gabriella quickly turned around on her heel and ran out to the backyard. As she ran she bumped into Jason and Zeke who followed her outside. Reaching the garden, she collapsed to the floor.

"Gabriella?" Jason said softly as he and Zeke sat down next to her, one on either side. "Hey what happened?" Jason asked wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm going to kill Troy tomorrow!" the three heard Chad shout.

"Why?" Zeke asked confused as Jason rubbed Gabriella's back. Chad walked over to them.

"I just found him in a corner making out with Danielle O' Brien before leading her up to do her." It was then that everything made sense to Jason as to why Gabriella was so upset. "Hey what's up with Gabriella?" Chad asked sitting next to Zeke.

"We don't know, we saw her running out crying so we followed her." Zeke explained.

"Gabriella is this to do with Troy and Danielle?" Jason asked as she nodded her head against his chest.

"He told me he loved me." The three boys were in shock.

"I'm definitely killing Troy tomorrow. What the hell was he thinking?!" Chad hissed in Zeke's ear.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend but we had to keep quiet because we knew everyone would be mad and the other day we nearly had sex but we got interrupted because his dad came home." Gabriella was just rambling on as Chad, Jason and Zeke all sat there in astonishment at their best friends actions. "You know I should have known that because I said I wanted to wait he would dump me. That's all he was interested in, not me." Gabriella was getting angrier and angrier as she talked about him.

"I can't believe Troy could be so stupid." Zeke said as Jason nodded.

"You know what, I'm going to get pleasure out of this." Gabriella stood up and headed back in with the 3 boys following. She stomped up the stairs, feeling very drunk and opened his bedroom door to see Troy and Danielle making out on his bed slowly removing their clothes.

"WE'RE THROUGH!" Gabriella yelled as Troy's head shot up. He looked at bit dazed.

"Fuck!" Troy exclaimed getting off Danielle who just stayed there realizing what he was doing. "Gabi this isn't what it looks like." Gabriella smiled at him confidently.

"Well then what else could it be because I know exactly what I saw. Don't ever talk to me again and never call me Gabi!" Gabriella slammed Troy's door behind her leaving Troy and Danielle in his room with 3 very angry guys.

"Danielle get out." Chad said harshly as she left the room.

"What the hell were you thinking going out with a 15 year old and then nearly having sex with her when you hardly know her?" Jason shouted. Troy knew he had a lot of answering to do but for now he had to get to Gabriella.

**

* * *

A/N: What will happen next? Please review. Thanks!**


	13. Troy’s party part 2

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the brilliant reviews. I can't believe this story has had 300 reviews and this is only chapter 13. I love all you guys for reviewing and please keep it up because I love reading them. Here's the next part to the last chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Carla Evans. **

* * *

Chapter 13

"I have to go." Chad moved in front of the door blocking his way.

"No you don't not until you tell us what's going on." Chad stated as Troy sighed. He then went in to explaining how they had been dating secretly and everything else.

"I can't believe you told her you loved her." Zeke said as Troy looked at him.

"I know it was stupid and I shouldn't have acted upon my feelings but I did and the more and more I tried to stay away from her the more I started to like her." Chad, Jason and Zeke could see he was serious.

"We might not approve but your already in this mess so go sort it out." Chad moved away from the door allowing Troy to run out.

"He's an idiot." Jason said as they all went back downstairs.

As Troy ran downstairs he saw Danielle talking to Sharpay and Carla.

"Hey Troy why don't we go and finish what we started?" Danielle asked as Troy walked past her, Carla, Sharpay and some guys.

"Finish what?" Sharpay questioned thinking of Gabriella and knowing what her sister's best friends could be like.

"Nothing Sharpay. Danielle what happened shouldn't have so leave me alone." Troy snapped as he ran out his house before he got stopped again. He walked quickly next-door ringing the doorbell continuously knowing the chances of Gabriella answering were slim. After standing there for a few minutes, he gave up and started to walk back towards his house. As he passed the side gate he got an idea. Troy walked around the side of the house and looked up to Gabriella's window and saw her lights still on. He climbed the tree knowing he had probably just lost the best relationship he had ever had.

On her way out Gabriella grabbed 2 full bottle of Vodka and ran home. She went straight to her room and took a swig at the bottle in her hand. She was already drunk but she didn't care. She kept drinking till the bottle was empty. She was about to open the next bottle when she heard her balcony doors click open. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy enter.

"Get lost Troy." Gabriella said standing up but instantly falling back to the bed with how drunk she was.

"I'm sorry Gabi. Really I am." Troy moved wobbly to the bed next to Gabriella. She looked at him.

"Leave me alone!" Gabriella shouted as Troy sat next to her.

"I'm not leaving till we figure this out." Troy lay back next to her feeling a bit tipsy from the amount he had drank so far. He just looked at her for a few minutes before she started to giggle.

"Your gorgeous." Gabriella said giggling as the drink kicked in again. "Drink?" Gabriella asked holding up the other open bottle. Troy took it and took a mouthful. He was also pretty drunk too but the thought of her never talking to him again hurt him. _Oh well I might as well since she will never talk to be again from tomorrow. _The two were lying down next to each other as they continued to share the bottle. Gabriella then leaned up and kissed Troy passionately. At first Troy was shocked but soon started to kiss back. He was also too drunk to care about what was happening. The same with Gabriella. Each kiss was becoming more and more passionate as lust and the amount of alcohol they had drank started taking over. Troy slowly climbed on top of Gabriella only breaking the kiss when they needed air. Troy started to make his way from her mouth to her neck as she moaned. He gently sucked on her neck as Gabriella moved her hands down to the bottom of his shirt pulling it off, her hands running all over his bareback. Troy brought his hands to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it open, slipping it off her arms. The two were both two drunk to worry about where this could be leading. Troy moved back to kissing her mouth as he pulled her up a bit, undoing her bra before lying her back down. His hands moving in circles as he massaged them before leaving a trail from her mouth to her chest, kissing her left breast as his hand played with the other one. Gabriella moaned as Troy bit down softly. She couldn't believe how much of an effect he had on her body. Gabriella then started to pull his shorts off leaving him only his boxers. Troy then worked on Gabriella's shorts as he kissed her on the mouth again moving down to her stomach. Troy slipped her shorts of easily as things carried on getting heated. It was now just a question of how far they would go?

**

* * *

A/N: Ooh cliffhanger. How far do you think they will go? Sorry if this chapter isn't that good but I had a hard time writing it. Please review. Thanks!**


	14. The morning after

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the wonderful reviews. I know the last few chapters have been short so I tried to make this one longer. Here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Carla Evans. **

* * *

Chapter 14

The next morning Gabriella was the first one to wake up. She opened her eyes but squinted as the sun shone through. She felt someone's hand on her waist and quickly turned and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was only Troy. She turned back around but then her eyes instantly widened as she remembered what happened last night. She quickly looked under the cover and saw she was only in her underwear and Troy in his boxers. Troy stirred next to Gabriella feeling her movements. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Gabriella.

"Morning." He said hoping she wasn't going to go mad.

"Please tell me we didn't do anything stupid last night." Troy smiled as he sat up.

"Don't worry we both passed out before we did anything." Troy went to sit up but brought his hand straight up to his head.

"Fore warning don't sit up because if you have a hangover as bad as mine you will feel like crap." Gabriella smiled. The two lay there in silence before Gabriella broke it and frowned.

"Why did you do it Troy? Is it because I'm only 15 and I can't live up to your expectations?" Troy turned on his side to face.

"Gabi I never meant for what happened to happen but I guess I was drunk and I knew we couldn't do anything and she was there and you weren't but now I know that I was stupid and I hurt you." Troy explained as he saw the pain and hurt flicker through her eyes.

"You got that right. I think you should leave Troy and I don't think it's a good idea that we see each other again. Fine we can't get out of being neighbours but that's it nothing more than a simple hello." Troy and Gabriella slowly got dressed before Troy left.

A few hours later and Anna returned home to find her daughter watching the notebook with a huge tub of ice cream.

"Want to talk about it?" Anna asked taking a seat next to her daughter.

"Nope." Gabriella answered as Anna shook her head.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Troy Bolton. Did you do something at his party you shouldn't have Gabriella?" Gabriella shook her head no.

"Troy is the biggest fucking bastard I have ever met." Anna raised her eyes at her daughter.

"Ok firstly, watch the language young lady and secondly, what did Troy do to upset you?" Gabriella sighed taking another bite of her ice cream.

"He hooked up with this girl just for fun because he was lonely." Anna smiled.

"Gabriella he is 21, there is no way he would date you sweetheart because he is probably only interested in girls his age and I know having your crush hook up with someone else right in front of you hurts but you will get over it." Gabriella just stayed quiet and continued watching the movie and eating her ice cream as the doorbell rang. "I'll go then." Anna got up and found Sharpay at the door. "I'll leave you two to it." Sharpay walked over to Gabriella.

"Troy said you might need to talk to someone." Gabriella turned and hugged Sharpay.

"He cheated on me and now I have told him not to talk to me again and I feel like I have made a huge mistake." Sharpay already knew everything from Troy and her sister.

"Well Troy Bolton is a big idiot and you need to show him what he just chucked away." Gabriella laughed at Sharpay's choice of words.

"Do you think I was stupid for falling for him?" Sharpay smiled.

"No I don't think you were the idiot. Heck if it had have been me I would if been boasting it around we were dating and we all now what would have happened. Troy would have dumped me." Gabriella smiled and reached for the phone.

"Feel like a girls relaxation day at my house?" Gabriella asked.

"There better be one because I got out of bed to come see you even though I have the worst hangover in the world." Gabriella laughed as she called and told Taylor and Kelsi the plan.

With Troy

After calling Sharpay to go talk to Gabriella, Troy headed inside his own home to see Chad, Jason and Zeke all still there.

"Where'd you go last night?" Chad asked raising his eyebrows.

"Out." Troy answered simply.

"You mean you stayed at Gabriella's?" Jason said as Troy looked at him confused. "We saw you leave just."

"Nothing happened I promise. Anyway so you know I have been dumped by a 15 year old who I happen to be in love with." Troy explained as he flopped down on his couch.

"Dude you need to get a grip on yourself, you and Gabriella will never work. You just proved it the fact the two of you broke up." Zeke said.

"How are you guys so alive when I feel like crap?" Chad laughed at Troy.

"Maybe because we didn't drink as much as you and then go and have sex with a 15 year old you perv." Troy groaned knowing his best friends didn't believe him.

"We didn't have sex. We made out a little after we finished a bottle of Vodka then both passed out before anything happened. And I'm not a perv!" Troy exclaimed.

"Well how else would you describe someone as old as you dating a 15 year old?" Zeke challenged.

"Someone who fell in love with the perfect person but knows they can't be together." Troy answered.

"Do you really love her?" Jason asked Troy as Zeke and Chad looked at him. "What?"

"Yes. I never knew I could feel the way I do when I'm with her but I know I have probably just chucked it all away." Troy told him as Jason smiled at him.

"Well then I say you have to get her to talk to you and make her see how sorry you are and how much you need her." Zeke and Chad looked shocked.

"You are saying you approve of their relationship?" Chad asked Jason.

"Dude look at him, its obvious he isn't doing this for some sick fantasy he really does care about her and I'm going to help him." Troy smiled at Jason.

"Fine. Well we can't approve so we're leaving. And don't expect us to help you when you go and get her pregnant." Chad and Zeke left.

"Thanks for trusting me." Troy told Jason.

"Yeah well you better make sure you don't forget this next time I need a favour." Jason said.

"I won't and I think I may have an idea of how to get Gabriella to talk to me." Troy then explained his plan to Jason who promised to help.

Troy and Gabriella hadn't seen each other since that morning and Gabriella was becoming more outgoing and hanging out with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi more and even Sharpay's brother Ryan if they were at the Evans'.

"So are you all coming round to mine on Friday?" Sharpay asked as they shopped in the mall.

"Yes Sharpay you have already gone over this 10 times." Taylor said as they sat down to get something to eat. Gabriella hadn't told them on Friday it was her 16th and decided she wouldn't mention it.

"So what should we do on Friday?" Kelsi asked.

"How about we arrange it to be a movie sleepover. We can use the cinema room and I'll sort out the DVD's." Sharpay suggested as the girls agreed. Just then Sharpay's cell rang. She looked at the ID and was surprised to see Troy calling her. "I'll be right back." She got up and walked off.

"What's that about?" Taylor asked as Kelsi and Gabriella shrugged.

With Sharpay

"What do you want Troy?" Sharpay asked as she answered.

"Hello to you to. "Troy said sarcastically.

"If you don't tell me now I'm hanging up." Sharpay demanded.

"Fine. Is Gabriella with you right now?" Troy asked.

"No why?" Sharpay was confused.

"Did you know it's her 16th on Friday?" Sharpay's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! Why didn't she tell us?" Sharpay rambled on.

"She didn't want to tell anyone because Ms Montez told me she never celebrates her birthday but she would love for her to so I told her I would arrange a surprise party for her but the thing is I kinda need help." Troy explained as Sharpay smiled.

"I'll call you tonight to help but right now I have to go because I'm at the mall with Gabriella and the others and if I don't get back soon they will be suspicious." Sharpay hung up not giving Troy chance to say anything else. _I can't believe Gabriella never told us. I need to ask Troy why later._

**

* * *

A/N: So what's Troy's plan and how will Gabriella's party turn out? Please review. Thanks!**


	15. Secret secretly revealed

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks to those who reviewed. I was just wondering if people are still reading this fic because the reviews have gone down. I know the alerts being down isn't helping but I have carried on posting since the alerts went down and for chapter 12 I got 33 reviews, then 24 reviews for chapter 13 but only 14 for the last chapters. I mean I'm glad that many people reviewed but I just wondered as so far this story is getting 20+ reviews normally for each chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Carla Evans.**

* * *

Chapter 15

It was the day before Gabriella's 16th and Gabriella had noticed over the past few days Sharpay had been acting very strange and seemed to be avoiding her. _Have I done something to upset her? _Gabriella was sitting on her balcony when she saw a familiar blonde walking round Troy's backyard to where Troy was playing basketball. _What is she doing? _She stepped into her room slightly still watching the pair but making sure they couldn't see her. She saw Troy hug Sharpay as a single tear rolled down her face. _How could she do this to me? I HATE her! _Gabriella closed her doors and climbed back into bed and cried.

With Troy

Troy was practising his shooting when he heard someone approach from behind. He turned and saw Sharpay standing there.

"Hey." Troy said as he approached her.

"So why did you need me to come over this morning? I thought we finished everything yesterday." Sharpay asked as she stood in the middle of the court with Troy.

"Yeah I thought we had to but I remembered something. How are we going to get Gabriella out her house to set everything up and then back to her house?" Sharpay laughed.

"I've already got it all sorted. I got to go but I'll call you later to make sure you have done everything." Troy hugged Sharpay before she walked off. _I hope this works._

With Gabriella

Gabriella sat up as her cell phone started ringing. She picked up her cell to see Sharpay's ID. _I can't believe she has the nerve to ring me straight after. Actually…_

"Hey Sharpay." Gabriella answered trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hey Gabs what you doing tomorrow during the day?" Sharpay asked.

"I was actually about to call you to tell you I can't hang out tomorrow." Gabriella told her.

"WHAT?!" Gabriella was confused.

"I'm going to stay with some of my old friends and won't be back until after New Year." Gabriella explained. What she couldn't see was the very pale colour Sharpay had turned.

"Are you sure you can't go Saturday instead?" Sharpay tried to think of an excuse.

"Yep. My mom said its fine because she was called in by work this morning and has to go away over Christmas and she said I can do whatever I want." Gabriella had no idea how she was going to stay out of sight over Christmas knowing she had no one she could go stay with.

"Gabs I gotta go." Sharpay hung up. Gabriella smiled. _At least I don't have to face that lying bitch now._

With Sharpay

Sharpay quickly ran back to Troy's, barging straight through the front door.

"Whoa Sharpay where's the fire?" Jason asked sarcastically as she groaned.

"We have a huge problem Gabriella is leaving tomorrow to go stay with some old friends apparently." Sharpay told them as Troy's face paled.

"Shit! This isn't good." Jason shook his head at Troy's statement.

"I know. Hold on Sharpay is Gabriella home right now?" Sharpay nodded as Jason left.

"Where's he going?" Sharpay and Troy walked to the door and watched him walk right up to Gabriella's.

With Gabriella

Gabriella had just got downstairs when the doorbell rang. She slowly opened it.

"Oh hey Jason." Gabriella said as she looked at him weirdly.

"Hey Gabriella. Can I come in?" Gabriella nodded and pulled the door open more.

"So what do you want?" Gabriella asked once she shut the door.

"I know what tomorrow is." Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. "Its your birthday. Look I know o shouldn't really be telling you this but I just heard Sharpay complaining because you are leaving tomorrow but you see the thing is she has been planning a party for you and if you leave she thinks she will have ruined your birthday." Gabriella was surprised. _Why would she do something like that? And for me?_

"Thanks for telling me Jason." Jason smiled as he let himself out. _Urgh! Maybe I should tell Sharpay I'm staying since it sounds like she went to a lot of hard work and then confront her after about her and Troy. Yeah that will work._

Gabriella rang Sharpay and said she cancelled her plans so she was staying but didn't tell her she knew about the party. Sharpay screamed when Gabriella told her making her wonder what was happening. She agreed to go shopping during the day with her. She hung up from Sharpay but the minute she put her cell down, she got a text.

_Hey Gabi, it's Troy. I was wondering if you would meet me on your balcony at midnight. I'll be there if you agree to. xxx_

Gabriella flipped her phone shut.

"Why am I so confused?" Gabriella flopped down on the couch now having to decide whether to meet Troy or not.

**

* * *

A/N: So will Gabriella meet Troy? I'm not sure if I will update tomorrow because I've got 2 biology tests so I won't have time to write during the day. Anyway please continue to review. Thanks!**


	16. Midnight meeting or not

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was so tired. I know some of you are saying this shouldn't be rated M but I'm not changing it because there will be an M rated chapter coming up. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Gabriella sat on her bed just staring at the moon through the balcony doors. It was 11.59pm and she was waiting to see what Troy wanted. She heard a thud outside and saw troy climb over and walked towards the door.

"Can I come in?" Gabriella just nodded. He closed the door behind him and went to sit next to Gabriella.

"What did you want?" Gabriella asked simply not looking at him.

"I wanted to be the first person to wish you happy birthday." Troy told her as the clock beeped 12am. "Happy 16th birthday Gabriella." Troy said handing her a small box and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"What's this?" she asked as he shrugged. She opened it and gasped at what was inside.

"I wanted to give you something special." Troy took the silver diamond necklace out of the box and putting it around her neck.

"Troy I can't take this." Gabriella said as Troy took her hands in his, her eyes finally looking right into his glistening blue eyes.

"Yes you can Gabi. I'm so sorry for what happened last week but I want you to know that I have spent the week trying to figure out one question and that was did I really love you or was it just some kind of physical attraction between us. You want to know what conclusion I came up with? I do really love you. More than anyone in this world." Gabriella stared at Troy.

"What about you and Sharpay?" Troy gave her a bewildered. "I saw her round yours earlier and the two of you hugging. Are you two secretly dating?" Troy shook his head.

"Nothing is going on between me and Sharpay, she was helping me with something." Gabriella looked at him indicating he needed to say something else but he just stayed quiet.

"Why can't you tell me what you were doing and what she was helping you with?" Troy sighed.

"Gabi I can't tell you right now but I promise you will love it. You will only have to wait a few hours to find out." Gabriella shook her head.

"No Troy I don't want to have anymore surprises because as far as I'm concerned you and I are over and you should go find people with the same things in common as you and who are the same age as you." Gabriella said as she wiped away her tears. "Please just go." Troy looked at her and knew she wasn't going to listen so all he did was nod and left without arguing.

Gabriella sighed as she fell back against her pillow. _Why am I so stupid? Did he really mean it this time when he said he loved me? _Gabriella jumped up of her bed and ran onto her balcony just as Troy started climbing down the tree.

"Troy don't go yet." Gabriella whispered as he smiled and climbed back over to her. "Can we talk?" Troy nodded leading her back into her room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Troy asked as they sat on her bed.

"Why do you want to be with me? Troy there are girls your age who want to date you so why don't you?" Troy shook his head. She was having a hard time lately with the whole age difference issue. _I am so confused right now. I want to just kiss him and tell him I love him but something seems to be stopping me._

"I don't want to date them because none of them are interested in the real me. You were the first person who didn't judge me. You saw the real me and liked that person. Others don't give me the chance to be the real Troy around them." Gabriella turned to look at him and gave a small smile.

"I know how you feel. Everyone has only ever known me as the 'freaky math girl' before I moved here but here I feel welcome and loved." Troy smiled at her before he bravely leaned forward and kissed her. He kept kissing her expecting her to pull back but instead she deepened the kiss. Troy's arms ended up around her waist while her hands locked around his neck, her hands running through his hair as they fell backwards on the bed. The kiss was getting deeper and deeper as Troy's hands found their way to the bottom of her top. He pulled away to lift the top over her head while she worked on undoing the buttons on his shirt. Gabriella slid the shirt of him as Troy moved down her neck. Gabriella moaned as Troy kissed on her neck before she moved her hands to work on removing his pants. Just as she had got the belt undone Troy's phone rang.

"URGH!" Troy groaned as Gabriella smiled while he rolled of her and answered his phone.

"What?" Troy asked annoyed while Gabriella leaned up slightly.

"TROY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" his dad shouted loud enough for Gabriella to hear.

"I'm just on my way back I'll be there in a minute." Troy hung up quickly, turning to face Gabriella. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You better go before your dad gets even madder." Troy leaned over and kissed her again.

"I promise tonight, after your party which I know Jason told you about, me and you will finish this without any interruptions." Gabriella smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it. And Troy you might want to use the front door since no one else is home." Troy grinned at her as he pushed himself of her bed.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Troy kissed her before leaving. Gabriella sighed as she fell back onto her pillows. _Are we really going to do more later? Am I ready for more? _Questions filled Gabriella's mind as she slowly fell asleep unsure of what later on would hold.

**

* * *

A/N: Is Gabriella having doubts about things? Next chapter will be the first part of her birthday. Please review. Thanks!**


	17. Gabriella’s birthday: part 1

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. This is the first part leading up to the main party. I will pput the party chapter up tomorrow. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 17 

Gabriella woke up to the doorbell ringing. She groaned as she pulled on her robe and walked downstairs to answer the door.

"Oh thank god your up." Sharpay said just walking straight past Gabriella.

"Err Sharpay why are you here so early?" Sharpay looked at her weirdly.

"Gabs its 11.30am." Gabriella's head shot to the clock on the wall and saw Sharpay was right.

"Urgh I can't believe I slept in so late.2 Sharpay smiled as she pulled her into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Gabriella." She handed Gabriella a pink back with fluffy handles.

"Thanks Shar but you didn't need to get me anything." Gabriella opened the bag to find a amazing dress inside. (Pic in profile) "I can't take this Sharpay." Sharpay just waved her hand.

"It was nothing. That is the dress you are going to wear tonight so you have to accept it. And anyway wearing this dress you might attract some attention from other guys to help you get over Troy." Sharpay said not knowing the two had made up. Before Gabriella could reply the doorbell rang again as Gabriella looked to Sharpay who just shrugged. She climbed of her chair and walked to the door, revealing a man standing there with a huge bouquet of roses.

"Gabriella Montez?" Gabriella nodded as the man handed the flowers over to her.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied shutting the door and making her way back to Sharpay.

"Wow! Someone's popular." Gabriella blushed slightly as she read the card. "Who are they from?" Gabriella shook her head. "Oh I will find out Gabs." And without giving Gabriella a second, Sharpay leaned over and grabbed the card.

_Gabriella _

_Whenever I see you, you bring a smile to my face like nothing else ever has done. _

_Being near you makes me weak. I never knew what love was until I met you Gabriella Montez._

_I love you forever and always_

_Troy xxx_

"Aww how sweet. You going to forgive him?" Gabriella smiled at Sharpay.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She placed the roses down on the side as she grabbed herself a bowl of cereals.

"Gabs, Troy really does love you." Sharpay told her as Gabriella smiled as she listened to Sharpay go on about how much Troy liked her. "Sharpay stop. Do you wanna go out somewhere for a bit before the party?" Sharpay nodded eagerly while Gabriella ran upstairs to get ready.

A few hours later and Gabriella and Sharpay came back to find Troy setting up the party decorations with Jason.

"How was shopping?" Jason asked the two.

"Since when do you care about shopping?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. _I have to say so far celebrating my birthday a little bit has been fun I just wish Taylor and Kelsi were here too. _Gabriella was about to go into the bathroom to have a shower when there was a knock on her bedroom door before it squeaked open.

"Can I come in?" Troy asked, his head popping through a gap.

"Well you might as well since you are already partly in but make it quick because I need to shower so I can get ready for tonight." Troy smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well are you looking forward to tonight?" Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"Definitely." _No I'm scared stiff and I'm not sure whether I want this to happen but what can I say no? He'd dump me in an instant._

"Good. Did you tell Sharpay about us getting back together?" Troy asked as he kissed her neck.

"Nope. Its actually been pretty funny watching and listening to her tell me how much you love me and would do anything to make it up to me. You need to go now." Gabriella told Troy.

"Well I would do anything to get you back and why can't I stay while you shower? I won't do anything I promise and even if I do its not like we won't be seeing it all later." _I guess I really don't have any choice about later if I want to keep Troy._

"Troy…" Gabriella started before Troy cut her off with his lips.

"Please?" he asked again pouting.

"Fine but you stay out here, no coming near the bathroom door." Troy nodded as Gabriella walked of locking the door behind her. Troy leaned back on her bed and felt something hard under her pillow. He lifted the pillow up and found her diary. _One peak wouldn't hurt. _Troy opened her diary to a random page.

_Ok you will never guess what happened. Troy Bolton kissed me! No joke. But the thing is we have both said we will forget it but the thing is I don't want to. I just want to feel his warm hands on my back again while his lips caress mine. Oh no I think I'm falling in love with Troy Bolton. He called me Gabi too and no one had ever been allowed to call me that since my dad died not even my mom, if someone did I would run and hide and cry but when Troy said it, it sounded so perfect. I better get to bed. Gabriella xxx_

Troy smiled as he closed the diary and put it back in its original position. Troy leaned back and waited for Gabriella to come back out.

A few minutes later Gabriella emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel and her make-up already done. Troy just gawped at her. _How am I meant to wait till tonight when she is standing there in nothing but a towel looking very sexy?_

"Troy you going to say anything?" Gabriella asked with amusement evident in her voice.

"Are you sure we have to wait to tonight because you look hot standing there in just a towel?" Troy said flirtatiously as she giggled.

"Yes now if you are going to think like that you can get out while I change." Troy pretended to zip up his mouth while Gabriella laughed. "Thought so. Wait there." She went back to her bathroom after grabbing her underwear and the dress Sharpay brought her. She slipped into the dress but couldn't do the zip up so she knew she would have to ask Troy. She slowly opened the door and walked into her room to see Troy standing by her balcony doors.

"Troy will you zip me up?" Gabriella asked making Troy jump.

"Don't do…" Troy stopped as he looked at her. "That." he stammered. "Gabi you look stunning." Gabriella smiled as Troy walked over to her.

"Thanks." He walked behind her and zipped the dress up.

"Wow. I just can't get over how amazing you look right now. Not that you don't look good all the time. I mean…" Gabriella cut him of with a kiss.

"I know what you meant and thanks. I better get Sharpay because I promised her she could do my hair." Troy smiled at how grown up she looked.

"If they've finished down there I'm going to go but I promise I'll be back later and we will get our time alone." Troy gave her a kiss before walking out leaving Gabriella there to finish getting changed.

**

* * *

A/N: Will Gabriella go through with it? Next chapter: the party and the after party celebrations if any. Please review. Thanks! **


	18. Gabriellas birthday night treat: part2

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the awesome reviews. Ok this chapter is definitely M rated so if you don't like M rated stuff don't read. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 18 

After putting the final touches to her outfit, Gabriella walked downstairs to see her whole downstairs decorated with banners and balloons. She then saw Sharpay, who had brought her dress with her, was chatting to Jason when the front door opened.

"Everyone ready for the best night ever?" Troy asked as he walked in.

"What's up with you?" Sharpay asked noticing Troy's cocky grin.

"Nothing apart from the fact its my girlfriends 16th." Gabriella shook her head.

"You've lost it." Sharpay shouted as she walked into the kitchen with Jason.

"You really need to calm down." Gabriella said turning to Troy.

"Sorry but I can't wait to get you all alone finally." Gabriella smiled nervously. _Yeah can't wait. _"Hey you ok?" Troy asked noticing her uneasiness.

"Yeah I'm just nervous about the party and everything. I've never had a party before." Troy smiled, placing a kiss on her lips.

"You'll be fine but I wish I was going to be able to kiss you but we need to remember others can't find out about us." Troy reminded her.

"I know. I will be fine its you that should be worried since I know you can't keep your hands to yourself." Troy smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well I'll try and behave tonight knowing that we are going to be having our own celebrations later." Troy was about to kiss her when the doorbell rang. "I guess it's time to start your party." Gabriella answered the door to find a load of people from school there.

After a few hours, the party was in full swing. Sharpay had unfortunately invited her sister and some of her friends which kind of annoyed Gabriella as they were all over Troy. She saw one girl try and kiss him without Troy trying to push her away. _I guess if I want to keep Troy interested in me I have to go through with it tonight. _Gabriella managed to sneak away upstairs, where she walked into her room and onto her balcony where she leaned against the rail. _I really don't know what I am going to do. What if he thinks I'm bad and never wants to come near me again? What if I do something wrong?_

"Hey." Gabriella looked back and saw Troy standing against the door.

"Hey." Gabriella turned back to the view in front of her as Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't want to do it tonight do you?" Troy asked against her shoulder.

"I do but I'm just scared. What if I do something wrong and you hate me? Everyone says a girls first time hurts like hell and I don't want to let you down." Troy tightened his grip on her as he kissed her shoulder.

"I promise you could never let me down and if you don't want to go through with this then I'm ok with that." _what did I do to deserve someone as good as Troy._

"I think I will be ok but I'm still nervous." Troy turned her round to face him.

"Hey don't worry about being nervous. I mean I'm nervous too about this. You think I want to hurt you?" Gabriella smiled.

"No and you never could. I guess we might as well see later where things go and decide then ok?" Troy smiled at her.

"Ok. Any chance we can stay up here because I am getting so sick and tired of Carla and her friend Nikki trying it on with me when all I can think about is you." Troy gave her a quick kiss.

"I think Sharpay might get a bit mad if we leave her down there on her own." Gabriella said walking back into her room.

"But the chances of her finding out are slim." Gabriella shook her head.

"Fine. But if Sharpay appears I'm blaming you." Troy laughed at her as he kissed her passionately and pulled her down to her bed with her on top. They made out for a few minutes before being interrupted.

"Troy Bolton let go of the birthday girl this instant!" Sharpay said as she stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"You just had to ruin the fun didn't you?" Troy asked as the two sat up.

"Yes I did when Gabriella is suppose to be downstairs with her friends and not upstairs making out with her boyfriend." Sharpay shouted as the two stood up. Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy before following Sharpay out.

"You better it up to me later." Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear feeling more confident then before. Troy just smiled as she walked off leaving Troy just staring at her.

"You really need to get help." Jason said from behind Troy. "You are in love and it's sickening to see." Troy punched Jason in the arm when the two noticed a very familiar figure. There talking to Carla was Chad and Zeke.

"I thought they hated me." Troy stated as Jason shrugged confused. Troy then looked to see Gabriella talking to two girls with a surprised look on her face.

"Hey isn't that Taylor and Kelsi?" Jason asked Troy.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that the four of them have decided to accept us." Troy saw Chad and Zeke walking over to them. "I think we might be about to find out."

"Hey man." Chad said as Troy looked at him. "Wee just wanted to say we're sorry for acting like jerks and if dating her is what makes you happy then we support you." Chad finished.

"Yeah. We're sorry it took us so long to see the truth. I think Taylor and Kelsi might have grown to the fact you two are dating as well." Zeke explained as Troy smiled.

"Thanks guys. How about we go enjoy ourselves." The four walked of to where the main dancing was taking place and danced with some girls.

After everyone had left, Gabriella closed the front door and locked it so no one else could come in.

"I thought we were never going to get rid of everyone." Gabriella told Troy as she threw some trash in the black bag she was holding.

"I know. Hey why don't we leave this tomorrow? I'll help so it won't take long." Gabriella nodded as she shut the lights off and walked up to Troy up kissed her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to take her upstairs. Once in her room they closed the door and locked it. Troy then carefully put her on the bed and climbed on top her. The kisses were getting more and more passionate as they deepened it, letting lust and passion take over. Gabriella pulled Troy shirt off before he unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head. He then chucked it on her computer chair behind them as Troy kissed down her neck, causing her to moan. Gabriella could feel herself getting wetter and wetter and she knew she wanted this. She needed him. She started undoing his pants while Troy pulled her Bra off. He kissed them gently, letting his other hand to caress them Troy then bit down softly on her nipple as she let out a loud groan. Troy smiled as he let his hands wonder down to her underwear and slowly started to pull them down. Once they were completely off, Gabriella pulled his boxers off before Troy's hand rubbed her folds causing her to get even wetter if possible. Gabriella leaned over to her bedside and grabbed the condom and handed it to Troy who put it on and positioned himself.

"You sure you still want to do this? We can stop if you want." Troy offered, as Gabriella couldn't believe how caring he was being.

"I'm 100 percent sure. Just go slow." Troy nodded as he slowly entered her causing her to shut her eyes tightly.

"You ok?" Gabriella nodded as they stayed there for a few minutes. Troy felt Gabriella move knowing she was adjusting herself. Gabriella opened her eyes and looked him straight in the eye giving him permission to continue. Gabriella was in a lot of pain the first few times he thrust into her but soon the pleasure overcame the pain. The hips were rocking backwards and forward in rhythm as Gabriella and Troy moaned each other's names.

"Oh God I'm going to come." Gabriella said as Troy kept thrusting into her. The sweat evident on both bodies.

"Well them let it." Troy said huskily as they both came. Troy fell softly against her as he kissed her, as she adjusted her position for him to withdraw from her.

"I love you Gabriella Montez." Troy said spooning her from behind as she turned on her side.

"I love you too Troy." The two fell asleep completely exhausted.

**

* * *

A/N: So they finally went all the way. Will Gabriella regret her decision? By the way i have no idea how many chapters there will be to this story. Please review. Thanks! **


	19. Secrets nearly out

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the awesome reviews you've been giving me. This chapter starts building up to where they will be confronted by their parents. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 19 

Troy was the first to wake the next morning and smiled as he looked at Gabriella's sleeping form right next to him. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her as she settled closer to him. He gently kissed her head as he just watched her sleep. Feeling someone's eyes on her, Gabriella stirred and squinted as she let her eyes adjust to the light. She then felt to familiar strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled as she remembered last night and Troy. She turned in his arms and smiled when she saw him awake and watching her.

"Hi." She said lamely.

"Hi." He replied as he kissed her. "You ok?" he asked pulling back.

"Yeah I think I am. Hey what time have you got to get back to yours?" she asked as he played with her hair.

"Doesn't really matter. It's Christmas Eve and my parents will be too busy to even remember I'm gone so I'm free to spend the whole day with you." Gabriella smiled at him lovingly knowing that she really was in love.

"Who said I wanted to spend the day with you anyway?" She teased as he looked at her.

"Well who said I wanted to spend the day with you?" he challenged as she shook her head at him.

"Promise we can be alone today?" He nodded and kissed her again. They had a small, ok a big make out session before they both got up to go get some food.

It was mid afternoon and Troy and Gabriella were up in her room where things were getting steamy. Troy was just about to remove her bra when they heard a car door shut. They both pulled apart quickly.

"What was that?" Troy asked her as she hoped off the bed to look out the window.

"Shit. My mom's obviously come back early." The two hurried and put their clothes back on. Fortunately they managed to sort themselves out and get themselves downstairs before her mom walked back in because she had been stopped and was now talking to Troy's mom.

"So much for a full day alone." Troy said annoyed as Gabriella looked at him sympathetically before they turned the TV and DVD player on to make it look like they were watching a movie.

"Gabriella?" Anna called out before walking in. "Oh hello Troy I didn't realize you were here?" _why does Gabriella look so flustered and her shirt on the wrong way? _

"Yeah I knew you were away so I thought I would come hang out with Gabriella since my friends are all busy." Troy explained as Gabriella smiled at him grateful he had such a good excuse. _Actually should I be glad he has such a good excuse or worried at how good he is at lying?_

"Thank you. Gabriella we are going to be having lunch with the Bolton's tomorrow because they have just invited us." Anna explained to Gabriella.

"Oh ok. How come you are back mom? I didn't think you were going to be here over Christmas." Gabriella asked her mom who glanced at the TV. Gabriella looked at the TV to and blushed when she saw that the movie that was on was the notebook and it was at the part where they were kissing in the rain.

"Why are you making Troy watch the notebook Gabriella?" Troy laughed as he looked at Gabriella's embarrassed face.

"It's not me who suggested it, it was Troy who said we could if I wanted to so I decided to let him watch it with me." Gabriella answered looking at Troy in amusement.

"Yeah because I have always wanted to watch the notebook." Gabriella stuck her tongue out at Troy who smirked.

"Ok. Well anyway my company cancelled all the meetings so we could all be at home and I didn't call because I wanted to surprise you." _Why was Gabriella blatantly flirting with Troy and he was returning it? I think I need to keep an eye on them. _"I'm just going to unpack. Behave Gabriella." Anna warned as she left the room.

"My mom's suspicious." Gabriella told Troy as soon as she heard her mom walk upstairs.

"We just need to be careful around the parents and now I have to spend tomorrow with you is going to make it so hard for me to keep away from you." Gabriella smiled as she leaned over and kissed him.

With Anna

Anna walked past Gabriella's room and saw the door open slightly. She walked in and saw her bed a mess and one of her dresses she had obviously brought lying on the chair. _That's weird. Gabriella normally hangs all her clothes up and makes her bed as soon as she's up. _Anna decided since Gabriella was busy downstairs with Troy she would sort her bed out. As she walked round the other side of the bed, closest to the balcony, she saw Gabriella's underwear on the floor and a wrapper. She picked up the wrapper and her eyes widened in surprise to find it was a condom wrapper. _Oh god please don't tell me Gabriella is already having sex with someone. Calm down Anna, there might be a reasonable explanation. Maybe she was curious as to what one looked like and got hold of one somehow. Yeah I'm sure that's it._ She then put the wrapper in her pocket so she could talk to Gabriella about it later. Anna then went on to the bed and pulled the comforter back so she could tidy the sheet. She then gasped as she saw a little bit of blood on the white sheets. _That's it I need to talk to Gabriella right this instant. _Anna left the bed as it was just covering the blood with the comforter and hurried down the stairs and into the living room.

"Troy would you mind leaving because Gabriella and I have to have a chat this instant." Troy nodded as he got up.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." He left as Gabriella looked at her mom.

"What's up mom?" Gabriella asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Upstairs with me now." Gabriella looked at her mom confused but followed her as her mom walked into her room. "Ok why are we in my room?"

"Do you want to tell me anything Gabriella?" Gabriella thought for a moment but shook her head no.

"No I don't think so why?" Anna then reached in her pocket and pulled out the wrapper, which made Gabriella pale considerably.

"Why did I find a condom wrapper on your floor?" Gabriella knew she had to think quickly.

"Sharpay came round last night to celebrate my birthday with me and I let her but as a joke she put a condom in my card." Gabriella lamely told her mom.

"Well then where's the condom?" Anna challenged.

"Sharpay threw it away." Gabriella knew she was in trouble.

"Ok then explain this to me then?" she pulled the comforter down and showed Gabriella the blood. _I'm so dead._

"Sharpay cut herself when we were messing around jumping all over the bed." Gabriella knew her mom didn't believe her.

"There is no way that came from a normal cut. Gabriella are you having sex with someone and not telling me?" _Way to get to the chase mom! Gabriella knew her mom knew and she couldn't get out of it._

"It was just one time and I didn't mean for it to happen. Sharpay organised a surprise party for me but somehow Sharpay's sister's friends found out and we think they spiked the punch so I was pretty drunk and Troy heard about what happened with the drinking and thought he better come check I was ok and didn't do anything stupid. I told him and he told me I was an idiot, which I know I was and helped me clean up. Then we sat down to watch a movie and that's when you came back. I'm sorry mom." Gabriella told her half the story. _If I can't get out of this situation I can at least throw her of the track of it being Troy who stayed over and she will think it was just a one-time mistake._

"Gabriella why didn't you just tell me the truth. Yeah I'm mad that you got drunk and had sex last night with someone but if I know it was really just a mistake and you were careful and you promise not to let it happen again for a while then I'm ok with it as long as you tell me the truth." Anna told her daughter.

"I will I promise. I'm sorry mom." Gabriella knew her mom had believed her.

"Its ok. How about we sort this room out and then order some food in and get everything ready for tomorrow." Gabriella agreed as they started on her room.

Later that night, Gabriella lay in bed awake just thinking about Troy.

"You still awake?" Gabriella turned and saw Troy standing at her balcony door with a smug look on his face.

"Yes. Now what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as Troy walked over to her.

"I thought it was best not to come back earlier because your mom sounded pretty serious when she asked me to leave and I never got a goodbye kiss. What did your mom want anyway?" Gabriella moved over in her bed so Troy could lie down with her.

"She knows about the party and the fact I got up to something last night." Troy looked at her.

"She doesn't know with me though does she?" Troy asked nervously.

"No don't worry I made it sound like you weren't there and you came over this morning because you heard there had been drinking going on and you came to check on me and found out what I did and had a go at me for being stupid. We then tidied up and watched the movie. If you get quizzed that's what you have to say." Troy nodded as he kissed her.

"Have I told you that you're very smart for your age and very sexy at that too." Gabriella smiled at him as he got on top of her.

"IS that so." Troy smiled back as he leaned down and kissed her. They made out for a little while before Gabriella eventually kicked Troy out.

With Anna

Anna lay awake in bed just thinking of everything that had happened and knew something was up with what Gabriella told her. _Something isn't making sense. Gabriella and Troy looked very flustered each time I walked in to them and then I find a condom and blood on Gabriella's sheets and she tells me she had sex with someone last night. OMG Gabriella and Troy are having sex._

**

* * *

A/N: WOW that was the longest chapter i have written so far in this story. Will Gabriella be able to get herself out of her mom's new conclusion of everything? Please review. Thanks! **


	20. Christmas fun

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the amazing reviews. This chapter is even longer than the last one but I couldn't find a good place to stop so I just put it all in one. This chapter is my longest ever with over 3000 words :P Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 20

The next morning Anna was the first up and sat downstairs waiting for Gabriella to wake so she could talk to her. _I never ever thought I would be giving my 16 year old the sex talk again so soon. I thought I brought her up to know that this wasn't something to take lightly._

"Mom what are you doing up?" Gabriella asked pulling Anna from her thoughts.

"Gabriella come and sit down. We need another talk." Gabriella walked over to the couch her mom was sitting on and sat next to her.

"What do we need to talk about?" Gabriella asked as she leaned against the arm.

"Gabriella I want you to be honest with me, I won't get mad, the person you slept with was Troy wasn't it?" Gabriella knew she couldn't get out of this no matter what she said.

"Yeah. Mom don't get mad I wanted to as much as Troy did, he didn't pressure me or anything." Gabriella told her mom as Anna sighed.

"Why Gabriella? Is there something else going on between the two of you?" Gabriella decided she had to come clean.

"I've been dating Troy for a few weeks now but only Jason, Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi now. We didn't want anyone else to find out because we know everyone would try and split us up. Mom I really love him and he loves me. Please don't be mad." Gabriella didn't look up at her mom.

"Gabriella, look at me. I'm not mad. I've seen how happy you've been since we moved here and I'm guessing that's down to Troy. Yeah I'm worried at the fact Troy is quite a bit older than you but if you are happy and Troy is treating you right I'm not going to stop you seeing him but you have to tell Troy's parents. Gabriella I can keep it quiet for today because we don't want any conflicts but I'm not going to lie to them. They have to know. I just want you to know if you need to talk to someone about anything you can come to me and if Troy starts putting pressure on you to do stuff you don't want to all you have to do is tell me and I'll sort it out for you ok?" Gabriella nodded and leaned forward to hug her mom.

"Thanks mom for being cool about this and I promise I will be careful. I love you." Anna smiled at Gabriella before standing.

"I love you too sweetie. Now are you just going to sit there or are you going to open some of your presents?" Gabriella jumped of the couch and unwrapped her presents from her mom as her cell rang. "Let me guess Troy?" Gabriella grinned at her mom as she answered her phone.

"Hey." Gabriella answered excitedly.

"You are way too happy." Troy commented as Gabriella laughed.

"Shut up. What are you doing?" she asked as her mom walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing. My mom and dad have already left to go get the grandparents who will be joining us for lunch so I'm stuck at home. What are you doing?" Gabriella smiled.

"Nothing just opened some presents from my mom. Can you come over?" Gabriella asked as she formulated a plan.

"Yeah I'll be there in 5." They hung up as Gabriella ran off to find her mom and explained her idea to her.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked uncertain.

"Yeah please?" Gabriella pouted as her mom shook her head.

"Fine." The doorbell rang. "You better go get that. Remember you have to act." Gabriella nodded as she walked to go answer the door.

"Hey Troy come in." Gabriella opened the door sadly.

"Ok a minute a go you were hyper what's up?" Troy asked as Gabriella looked at him.

"My mom knows." Troy paled as Anna walked out.

"What are you doing?!" She asked in an angry voice.

"Mom." Gabriella started.

"Gabriella don't you are 16 and your having sex with a 21 year old don't try and calm me down." Anna shouted.

"Ms Montez…" Troy started as Gabriella burst out laughing at his face.

"Oh nice one Gabi. You just blew your own plan." Anna laughed at her daughter, as Troy stood there confused.

"Someone going to explain what's going on?" Troy asked as Gabriella wrapped her arms around him.

"My mom knows about us. I told her everything." Troy looked worried.

"Don't worry Troy I'm ok with it as long as you treat her right and don't hurt her you are free to date her but you have to tell you parents." Anna told him as Gabriella squeezed his side.

"We don't have to tell them today but soon." Gabriella told him.

"Fine. Anna you don't have to worry. I'll never let anything bad happen to Gabriella." Anna smiled at the two before leaving them alone. "I don't like you very much at the minute for that sneaky plan." Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him as he picked her up and carried her into the living room and chucking her down on the couch.

"Mean." Gabriella said as Troy straddled her.

"You want to take that back Miss Montez." Gabriella pretended to think for a minute before shaking her head.

"Nope." Troy looked at her before leaning down to kiss her. The carried on kissing passionately before Anna interrupted.

"Ok I may accept your relationship but I don't really want to see that." Gabriella and Troy blushed as they sat up.

"Sorry." Gabriella said as she hid her head behind Troy while she returned to a normal colour. The three of them spent the morning discussing what Troy and Gabriella can and can't do if they want to keep dating.

After Troy left Gabriella went to go change but remembered she hadn't opened the gift Sharpay had got her because she didn't trust her and if it was something bad she didn't want her mom finding out. She laughed when she opened the box it was in a saw what was inside. She quickly grabbed her cell and dialled Sharpay's numbers.

"Hello?"

"What the hell?" Gabriella asked as she heard Sharpay laugh.

"Ah I take it you are on about my present?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella shook her head.

"Err yeah!" Gabriella said in a 'duh' tone.

"Well let's say having an older sister like Carla comes in useful sometimes." Gabriella was confused.

"Ok what?" Sharpay laughed.

"She said, oh by the way she knows about you and Troy and promises not to tell anyone, that its easy to buy a present for someone to use as a present for someone else." Gabriella was getting even more confused as Sharpay spoke.

"And in English?" Sharpay laughed.

"We know that you and Troy have gone all the way and we thought you could use this present to give a present to him and if you haven't gone all the way like we expect then by the time he sees you in this you won't have not gone all the way by then." Gabriella blushed as she heard her mom come upstairs. She quickly shoved the box under her bed. She knew her mom was just about ok with the fact her and Troy were together but there is no way she would accept the outfit Sharpay had brought.

"Yeah well that is none of your business and who said I would be willing to wear that?" Gabriella asked quietly as she heard her mom pass her door.

"Oh I know because if you want to keep Troy you will." Sharpay hung up not giving Gabriella a chance to respond. _Is Sharpay right? Is the only reason Troy is staying with me is because he thinks he will get some action? Urgh I hate you Sharpay._

At 12pm Gabriella and Anna were both ready and made their way over to the Bolton's. Gabriella had been very quiet since her phone call with Sharpay and couldn't stop thinking about what Sharpay said. Her quietness hadn't gone unnoticed by Anna either who had asked her if she was alright several times but received no real reply but guessed if Gabriella wanted to talk about it she would in her own time. The two knocked on the door and smiled when Troy answered.

"Parents are in the kitchen." He told Anna as he gave Gabriella a quick kiss.

"Try and keep your hands off my daughter while your parents are around." Anna warned him before walking off.

"You ok?" Troy asked noticing Gabriella's nervous look.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Let's go." she walked off after her mom leaving Troy confused. Once everyone had exchanged 'Hellos' and 'merry Christmases' Troy knew he needed to talk to Gabriella.

"Hey mom how long till lunch?" Troy asked while Gabriella just stayed quiet next to her mom.

"Half an hour." She replied as Troy nodded.

"Do you mind if I take Gabriella to hang up in my room?" he asked his mom. Anna knew Troy had sensed something was wrong with Gabriella just like she had so she didn't try and oppose.

"Sure. I'll call you guys when it's done." Troy nodded as he walked over to Gabriella and pulled her up to follow him. She reluctantly did as her mom gave her a push. Once upstairs Troy closed his bedroom door and looked at Gabriella.

"Ok what's wrong and don't say nothing because I can tell something's bothering you." Gabriella sighed as she flopped down on Troy's bed.

"I called Sharpay earlier and she said something and it's got me thinking." She told him as he lay down next to her.

"What did she say?" he asked her as she shook her head.

"She got me this present that I needed her to explain and when we were talking she said that she knew that I would sleep with you if I wanted to keep you and I can't stop thinking about it." She admitted as he pulled her into a hug.

"Gabi I promise I want to be with you for you. I don't care about whether we're sleeping together like others might say I do. I love you for you and that's not going to change." Gabriella smiled against his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I let it bother me." Troy smiled as she pulled back and kissed him. They carried on making out until there was a knock on Troy's door.

"Who is it?" he shouted while getting off Gabriella.

"It's Anna so you guys better open up." Gabriella laughed as Troy opened his door. "You two better not be up to something I don't approve of." Gabriella just laughed at her mom.

"Mom I promise we weren't doing anything bad just talking." Anna knew Troy had obviously cheered her up.

"You feeling better now?" Gabriella nodded as Anna smiled at her. "Good well anyway lunch is ready." Gabriella climbed of Troy's bed and followed her mom downstairs with Troy behind her.

All through lunch Troy kept winding Gabriella up by placing his hand on her thigh and moving it up and down. At one point Gabriella actually kicked him to stop it but then they both got warning looks from Anna that soon settled them down. What the three of them couldn't believe was that none of Troy's family thought it was weird the way they were with each other. Troy and Gabriella were then excused and went up to his room but received another warning look from Anna before they left.

"You do know my mom will be coming up to check we're not up to no good." Gabriella told Troy as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Well we will have to just make sure we're quick." Gabriella gasped as she smacked him.

"If you thing that I'm going to do anything like that while our parents are downstairs then you thought wrong mister." Troy smirked at her before they embraced in another passionate kiss. This time it was Troy that pulled away.

"This has definitely got to be the best Christmas I have ever had. I mean no having to sit around bored listening to your parents go on and on about you when your not really interested and not having anything good to look at." He eyed her up as she laughed. The two of them spent most of the afternoon making out but being constantly interrupted by Anna who kept insisting on checking on them. Gabriella and Troy just started to ignore her when she came to check on them until Troy's dad nearly busted them.

"Troy? Gabriella?" Jack knocked on the door as the two quickly broke apart and fixed their clothes.

"Yeah dad." Troy answered as he got up to open the door.

"Gabriella has to go." they both nodded as Jack walked back downstairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow Troy." Gabriella gave him a quick peck on the lips before running downstairs with Troy following.

"You two have fun?" Chelsea Bolton asked her son and Gabriella as Anna grinned at the two.

"Yeah it was great." Troy replied as Gabriella tried to hide the grin on her face.

"We better go Gabriella. Thanks for having us." Everyone said goodbye before Anna pulled Gabriella out the door. "You better get rid of that grin young lady because people will know something's up." Gabriella laughed as she and her mom walked home.

After Gabriella knew her mom had gone to bed, she got the box with Sharpay's present in out and took the outfit out. She then grabbed her phone and text Troy.(_Gabriella_… _Troy_)

_Troy I've got a surprise over here for you if you can get out. Gabi xxx _Gabriella got a reply a few minutes later.

_What kind of surprise?_

_A kind you will definitely enjoy ;)_

_I'm on my way. _Gabriella smiled as she flipped her phone shut and went to get changed. She had no idea what had made her do that but she knew she couldn't back out know. She slipped the sexy outfit (In profile) on and walked out with her robe over the top so that Troy wouldn't see the surprise. She made sure her bedroom door was locked so that her mom wouldn't be able to interrupt, before unlocking the balcony doors for Troy. Gabriella lay back down nervous about what she was doing.

"Is the coast clear?" Troy asked sticking his head inside the door.

"Yep. Door's locked so she can't get in anyway." Troy smiled as he locked the balcony doors behind him and closed the curtains.

"So what is this big surprise you have for me?" Troy asked as Gabriella stood up. She slowly undid her robe and let it slip of watching Troy's jaw drop. "I-I, y-you… WOW!" Troy stammered as he looked at her.

"You like the surprise? You can thank Sharpay and Carla for this because they were the ones who gave it to me." Gabriella told Troy who just stood there, his eyes fixated on her.

"I-I definitely love the surprise," he said pulling her into a very passionate kiss. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, while he walked backwards towards the bed. He carefully put her down before climbing on top of her. "You know I love you right?" Gabriella smiled as she pulled him back down to her. Kissing deeper and deeper each time, Gabriella slowly started to remove Troy's top throwing it over to her chair. Troy's hands were stroking her sides, sending jerking thrills down her back as she undid his pants pulling them of before Troy slowly and teasingly pulled her dress off. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him as he slipped the dress off. Gabriella's hand ran up and down Troy's back giving him Goosebumps as he kissed down her neck and down her chest before coming back to her lips.

"You sure?" Troy asked Gabriella. He knew he wanted this but he wasn't prepared to lose her because she didn't want to.

"Absolutely." Troy then pushed himself into her as she let out a moan. She had to be careful that they didn't wake her mom up because if she knew then it would definitely be the end of their relationship. Troy kissed her as he moved in and out of her trying to muffle both their moans as best they could. When they came Troy landed softly next to her, sweat glistening over both their bodies as they lay there next to each other.

"That was…" Troy started.

"Amazing." Gabriella finished as she turned on her side to look at him. "Can you stay here tonight?"

"If you want me to I can. Just make sure your door is locked and your mom can't find me in here." Troy told her as she looked at her door to check.

"It's locked." Troy then wrapped his arm protectively around her as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

**

* * *

A/N: Wow that was even longer than the last chapter. Ok I know I didn't make her mom too mad but I do have a plan to where this is going and it will be Jack that goes mad at them when I get to that part. I have a question for all of you; I got quite a few people telling me I should make Gabriella get pregnant. That wasn't part of my original plan for this story but I just wanted to know whether you guys want me to make it part of the story or not. If I get enough saying that I should because it will make the story better I will think about it but otherwise I'm not. Please review. Thanks!**


	21. Have I done something wrong?

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey I decided to update again today since I got 40 reviews. I love all you guys for reviewing. I can't believe this story has had over 500 reviews. I never expected it to be this popular so thank you :) Please read the A/N at the bottom to explain what I'm thinking of doing. I'm going to dedicate this chapter to BostonSk8er9 for helping with some ideas. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 21 

Over the rest of the holidays Troy still hadn't found the right time to tell his parents and he and Gabriella hadn't seen that much of each other. They had both been busy with their friends and family that they hadn't even called each other. It was now the day before school started up again.

"Gabriella?" Anna shouted up the stairs.

"What?" Gabriella yelled. She had been in a funny mood all day. Anna knew she was missing Troy and the fact that he hadn't been answering his cell whenever Gabriella called had annoyed Gabriella more.

"Can you come down here please?" Gabriella sighed as she got off her bed and walked downstairs.

"I want you to get dressed because you and I are going out." Anna told her daughter as Gabriella groaned. "I know your annoyed with Troy but don't take this out in me young lady." Gabriella rolled her eyes at her mothers warning.

"Fine I will be back in a bit." Gabriella stomped upstairs slamming her door shut behind her. Gabriella picked up her phone again and tried Troy again and like always went straight to his voicemail. "Troy it's Gabriella again. Why aren't you picking up your messages or calling me? It's been 2 weeks since we last talked and saw each other." Gabriella hung up and threw her phone on her bed. _He hates me. I know it._ Gabriella got changed and walked back down to her mom who was waiting in the car.

"You ok?" Anna asked her daughter as Gabriella just nodded.

"Why do you think Troy is avoiding me?" Gabriella asked her mom.

"I don't know sweetheart. Has he said anything to you at all?" Gabriella shook her head no sadly. "Well maybe you should go round later and see him." Truth be told Anna was kind of glad Troy wasn't spending that much time with Gabriella. She had thought more of the situation and was a bit worried about the age gap and Troy putting pressure on her to do more grown up things. She couldn't tell Gabriella this though because she knew they would end up having a big falling out.

"Mom do you think its because I'm a lot younger than him he doesn't want to hang around me anymore?" Gabriella was trying not to let her mom see her cry. _I can't cry. I can't cry. If I can't cry in front of my mom then who can I cry in front of?_

"How about we spend the day shopping and just relaxing then we can think about what to do later?" Gabriella agreed as Anna drove to the mall.

After several hours of shopping Gabriella and Anna decided to go home. On the way though they stopped of at the park to get some ice cream. Gabriella had forgotten all about her problems with Troy during the day.

"So what did Sharpay want last night when she was having a huge crisis?" Anna asked as Gabriella laughed.

"She lost her pink diamond earring and wanted me to help her find it. I'm not sure how I was meant to help over the phone though." Gabriella said shaking her head. As the two turned a corner in the park, Gabriella heard a familiar laugh.

"Dad what are you doing that was awful." Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy and his dad playing basketball on one of the courts with Chad, Jason and Zeke.

"Troy you know your wrong." Anna noticed Gabriella's smile as she watched Troy.

"You might want to stop with the obvious smile because the fact Troy hasn't told his dad yet you don't want him to find out like this and anyway I thought you were mad with Troy for ignoring your phone calls." Gabriella frowned as she remembered.

"Actually I am so come on lets keep going." Gabriella linked her arm through her moms as the passed the boys.

With Troy

Troy was just about to shoot when something caught his attention. He looked to the side and saw Gabriella walking past with her mom. _Wow she looks beautiful._

"Hello? Earth to Troy!" Jason said waving his hand up and down in front of Troy.

"Huh? Oh sorry." His dad looked at him funny while Troy shook it off.

"Hey isn't that Gabriella?" Chad asked. _Chad shut up!_

"Oh yeah. Why don't we go say hi? I think we've practised long enough." Jack suggested as they grabbed their jackets.

"What's up with you"? Zeke asked walking with Troy.

"Gabriella's pissed off at me because I haven't spoke to her since Christmas night." Troy told Zeke quietly.

"Why?" Zeke asked confused.

"Because I don't want Gabriella to get in trouble with her mom." Zeke looked at Troy. "Her mom found out and told us we had to be careful with the secret we were keeping but she was ok with us dating but I got the feeling she didn't really want me around." Troy explained.

"Why not talk to Gabriella though?" Troy shrugged as he heard his dad say hi. Gabriella just looked around purposely not making eye contact with him. Anna just smiled at Troy as Troy smiled back nervously.

"Hey Gabs why don't you and Troy go talk?" Zeke said as Troy looked at Zeke.

"Yeah you two haven't seen each other for a few weeks so why don't you go take a walk." Jack suggested.

"Fine." Gabriella said walking off with Troy trying to catch her up.

"Gabi I'm sorry." He said grabbing her arm.

"What for Troy? Ignoring me? Making me feel like I did something wrong?" Troy pulled her into the woods so they couldn't be seen.

"For everything. I know I haven't called and I know I should have but I didn't want to make your mom mad." Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. "Gabi I know she said she was ok with it but I still got the feeling she wasn't comfortable with us." Troy explained as Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist.

"You could have still called. I was worried you had gone of me or I had done something to upset you." Troy wrapped his arms around her as they stood there in a tight embrace.

"Of course that's not true. I love you Gabi." He kissed her lightly.

"I love you too and promise you will call me everyday no matter what." Troy nodded and kissed her again.

**

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was a bit random and shorter than the last two but I just wanted to post something. Right most people didn't want Gabriella to get pregnant bit there was still quite a few who did so to keep everyone happy Bostonsk8er9 suggested I do it where she gets pregnant but then has a miscarriage. I won't say anymore because if I do that I have a plan of where to take it and it will lead up to a lot of drama but if people really don't want me to then I won't so please review and let me know thanks! **


	22. Sharpay’s big mouth

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. When I started writing this I decided because someone told me if I was going to do the whole pregnancy and miscarriage I would have to make it dark and a lot of you still didn't want me to do it so I'm sticking to the original plot for now but I might put it in later on or something. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 22 

The next morning Gabriella was woke up at 5.30am by a ringing. She tried to figure out what it was and soon realized it was her phone. She got out of bed and picked up her phone.

"Whoever is calling this early better have a very good reason." Gabriella warned as the person on the other end of the phone laughed.

"Well hello to you too." Troy voice made Gabriella smile.

"Why are you calling so early?" Gabriella asked as she sat back in bed.

"Hey don't go back to bed." Gabriella looked at her phone and then at her balcony where Troy was standing. Gabriella hung up and walked over to her doors to let Troy in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he picked her up causing her to squeal. "Troy put me down before my mom comes in." Gabriella demanded as Troy carried her over to her bed.

"I needed a good morning kiss from you and since I know I won't get chance to see you till later I came over now. I wanted to give you something as well. I know we haven't got the best relationship where we can be open and honest with everyone and anyone but I just wanted to show you how much I care about you." Troy pulled one of his ring from his little finger and held Gabriella's hand. "I want you to wear this so that you know I really do love you and you will always have something to remember me by." Gabriella had tears in her eyes at what Troy told her before he kissed her again. They had a mini make out session before Gabriella heard her mom moving around.

"Hide because my mom will most likely be in her any minute to check I'm awake and if she sees you she will automatically think something bad happened." Troy nodded before going to hide in the closet.

"Gabriella you up?" Anna shouted before knocking on her door and walking in.

"Yeah I'm up mom. I'm just about to take a shower so I'll be down in a bit." Gabriella waited for her mom to leave and be certain she was downstairs before opening the closet door.

"Any chance I can stay while you have that shower of yours?" Gabriella smacked Troy on the arms before walking and opening her balcony door.

"Leave. I'll call you tonight when my mom has to go to work. She's doing the night shift so she won't know that we're back on good terms." Gabriella and Troy had decided to cool it down in their relationship in front of their friends and her mom so they would get off their cases about telling Troy's parents. Troy knew as soon as his dad found out he would be banned from seeing Gabriella and he didn't want that so they hadn't mentioned anything yet and hadn't told Gabriella the real reason why he didn't want to tell his dad.

"Spoil sport. Call me after 8pm because that's when I get back in." Troy gave her one last kiss before leaving.

Gabriella walked through the main doors to East High and immediately found herself being pulled somewhere.

"What are we doing?" Gabriella asked Taylor who was dragging her along as they followed Sharpay somewhere. They soon arrived at the gym.

"Coach Bolton is getting suspicious of Troy and he asked if when we saw you to tell you he wanted to ask if you knew what was up with Troy." Sharpay explained as Gabriella closed her eyes.

"I'll meet you in homeroom." Gabriella said opening the gym doors to find Jack on his own shooting some hoops. _I am so dead if he knows._

"Hey Mr Bolton." Gabriella greeted him politely.

"Hey Gabriella thanks for coming. I worried about Troy and I was wondering if you knew anything about it?" _Troy so owes me for putting me in this position. I don't understand why he just won't tell his dad about us._

"How do you know something is up with Troy sir?" Gabriella asked as she sat down.

"He is never around anymore. He always seems to be avoiding me in the house. The other day I tried asking him if he had seen you recently and he just snapped at me and walked out." _Ok Troy obviously isn't going to tell his dad about us so maybe its time I told him. I'll have to deal with Troy later and if he doesn't like it tough because we can't keep this a secret any longer. Mom has been going on about it to me and has now said we have to tell him before the week is out otherwise she will tell them. Well here goes…_

"There's something Troy hasn't told you." He looked at her to continue. "You see Troy and I…" before Gabriella could finish someone interrupted.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay screamed as Gabriella looked at the door. _Go away Sharpay! Why did you open your big mouth?_

"What?" she asked as Sharpay ran over to them.

"You will never guess who I just saw." Gabriella rolled her eyes as Jack just watched.

"Who did you see Sharpay?" Sharpay was about to answer as the bell went.

"Oh look at that we should get going. Bye coach." Sharpay pulled Gabriella away before she had chance to protest.

"What's wrong with you Sharpay?" Gabriella asked as they got to their homeroom.

"I thought I would put my acting skills to some use and help you get out of talking with your secret boyfriends father." Gabriella sighed.

"Sharpay when you came in I was about to tell him about Troy and I." Taylor and Kelsi were now with Gabriella and Sharpay.

"You were what? Gabriella are you stupid?" Taylor said as Gabriella looked at her.

"What?" Taylor shook her head.

"Gabriella, if you tell Coach about you and Troy he will most likely kill Troy. He hates anyone interfering in Troy's life." Kelsi explained as Gabriella sat there.

"I remember when my sister and Troy started dating when they were juniors, Troy took her back to his house and Coach Bolton told her to stay away from Troy otherwise he could get her thrown out of the drama club. He had never let Troy have girlfriends. If you tell him he will hate you especially more so because there is a huge age difference between the two of you." Sharpay told her as Ms Darbus walked in.

Gabriella spent the rest of the day thinking about what the others told her while doing her best to avoid her. She had been successful so far and was walking out when she heard someone call her.

"Gabriella! Wait!" she turned around and saw Troy walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked making her eyes wide.

"My last class got cancelled and I don't have to be in work yet so I thought I could walk you home." Troy smiled at her as she sighed.

"Fine but we need to make sure we avoid…" Gabriella stopped when someone called her. "Your dad." Gabriella turned around and saw Jack heading over to them.

"Troy what are you doing here?" Jack asked, as Gabriella stayed quiet.

"My class was cancelled and I was just walking by when I saw Gabi." _Why is Jack looking at me like that? _

"Well I was wondering if I could have a quick word before you leave Miss Montez." Gabriella nodded as she followed him looking back at Troy who shrugged. "What were you going to say this morning about you and Troy before Sharpay interrupted?"

"Erm well you see me and Troy aren't spending that much time together anymore because we have our own friends and Troy and his friends want to do different things to me and my friends so we're hardly talking." Gabriella lied as Jack smiled.

"Do you think that maybe you could ask Troy some questions on your way home and try and find out what's bothering him?" Gabriella knew she had no choice but to do so.

"I'll try. Bye sir." He nodded as she walked back over to Troy. "We are so dead." Troy looked at her weirdly.

"How are we dead? I thought if we were dead we…" Gabriella hit him on his arm and laughed.

"Shut up. I mean your dad knows something's up with you and has asked me to try and find out what's up." Troy sighed knowing his dad wasn't going to give up about this until he knew the truth. He had always been like that. "I also know why you don't want to tell your dad about us. Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay told me." The two were away from the school know so Troy felt it was safe to wrap his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"I'm sorry about my dad bothering you but if I tell him about us then he will tell me how disappointed he is with me and that I'm not allowed to see you anymore. Why do you think I'm trying to save up so I can buy my own place? Even now he thinks he can still control my life." Gabriella leaned into Troy as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry if that's how your dad is with you and if you want I can tell my mom we don't want your dad to know but I still think you should at least tell your mom." Troy knew she was right.

"We will. We can go home now and tell her since I know dad won't be back until later because he has practise." Gabriella agreed as they walked back preparing themselves for how Chelsea Bolton might react.

With Jack

Jack had just finished his warm ups and they were all practising free throws when he realized something. _Why was Gabriella wearing Troy's ring? I know it was his because it was one from East High which only basketball players got with their initials on and that one had T.B. on it. Hang on. The other week Troy and Gabriella looked all flustered and messy. They are always on the phone texting each other. Troy I saw sneaking out the other day to go see her. There is no way they are just friends anymore but there is no way Troy would be so stupid because he knows that she is only 16. Maybe there is something going on with Gabriella and Troy is trying to help her. Hmm I think I need to talk to Troy._

Back with Gabriella and Troy

Gabriella had dropped of her school bag and told her mom quickly what was happening but her mom had insisted going with them so she could be there to be certain they told Troy's mom. After Gabriella failed to argue the three walked next door.

"Mom?" Troy shouted as he unlocked the door and let them in. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand nervously as he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Troy I'm in the kitchen." Anna looked at the two to continue. "Oh hi Anna I didn't see you there. Troy why didn't you tell me Anna was here." Anna looked at Troy to continue.

"Mom there is something I need to tell you but you might want to sit down first because trust me I think it might be a bit of a shock to you." Chelsea looked at her son. She sat down at the kitchen table where Anna sat next to her/ Chelsea then noticed Troy and Gabriella's entwined hands.

"Why are you and Gabriella holding hands like that?" she asked clueless as to what they were about to say.

"Mom me and Gabriella are kinda together." Chelsea just stared at her son. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Mom? You going to say anything?"

"When?" she got out still in shock.

"Before Christmas." Troy answered as he squeezed Gabriella's hand.

"Does your dad know?" Troy shook his head. "Good because if he finds out about this yet he will go spare at you. Did you know Anna?" she nodded.

"I found out something interesting and that's when I put two and two together. I found out on Christmas day but I told them they had to come clean otherwise I would tell." Chelsea nodded before looking back at Troy who was holding Gabriella close to him.

"I can't say that I'm happy about this but your old enough to make your own decisions but are you two sure you know what your doing. Troy I mean your five years older than Gabriella. Hold Anna did you say you found something interesting out? Please tell me it's not what I think." Chelsea angrily looked at the two but softened slightly when she saw Gabriella's scared and nervous face. "Troy have you and Gabriella been sleeping together?" "Troy just nodded. Even at 21 he still felt intimidated around his parents. "Oh god."

"Don't worry I have already had a talk with both of them about it and being safe." Anna reassured Chelsea.

"Troy take Gabriella in the other room. Door open while we talk." Troy took Gabriella into the other room knowing she was upset.

"Come on my mom's I'll be fine. She's just in shock." Troy rubbed her back as she let the odd tear fall.

"Troy what if she isn't ok and they don't want us to see each other anymore?" Gabriella asked in a scared voice.

"I'm 21. I can do whatever I want within reason of course." Troy kissed her lightly on the lips as they waited for their mom's to tell them what they thought.

With Chelsea and Anna

"What do you think we should do?" Chelsea asked as soon as the two were out of sight.

"I don't know. At first I tried to accept their relationship and support them but as times gone by I can't help but worry about them more." Anna admitted.

"Well if we tell them they can't be together they will find a way to. we need to find something that can offer us a little bit of comfort but still give them freedom." Anna nodded as an idea came to her.

"And I think I have an idea."

With Troy and Gabriella

The two were lying on the couch together just watching TV when their mom's came in.

"Well?" Troy asked.

"We've agreed to let you continue to see each other but there are some new rules added to the old ones. No being on your own together in a house." Anna started.

"No closed doors when you are both in the same room and no sleeping over with each other or any kind of sleeping together? Deal?" Chelsea asked as Gabriella nodded at Troy.

"Fine. Deal. I need to go now cause I got work. I'll see you later mom and I'll call you in a bit Gabi." Troy left and soon after Chelsea and Anna gave Gabriella another talking. _Typical Troy gets to go and I'm stuck listening to them telling me how it's not good to be having sex at a young age. Duh it's a bit too late now. _Gabriella managed to pretend to listen to them before eventually leaving.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok wow that was 8 pages :P I'm getting good at making these chapters long pretty consistently. Please review! Thanks! **

_**Preview: Jack finds out (Hint: he's gonna be mad ;))**_


	23. Jack knows

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. I decided to post more know so that I didn't keep you all waiting for Jack's reaction. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 23 

Troy and Gabriella were in Troy's house where they were spending the weekend alone without their parents knowing. All of them had work commitments and Gabriella had told her mom she was spending the weekend with Sharpay who was helping her keep the secret. The parents had no idea of what they were really up to. The two were upstairs lying on Troy's bed panting after having fun. (Wink wink ;)) "I love you." Troy said as he turned on his side to see Gabriella still panting. He placed his hand on her waist.

"I love you too." Gabriella kissed him. Each kiss getting deeper and deeper as Troy straddled her again before pulling away.

"I know that what we are doing is so wrong because you are so much younger than me but I have never felt like this about another girl before. Every time I have got close, as in just friends, with another girl that I've like they've always hurt me in some way. " Gabriella smiled at Troy before kissing him again. The two were soon in a pretty heavy make out session when Troy's door opened. Neither of them heard it as they were too wrapped up in each other.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Jack yelled furiously as Gabriella pulled the sheets over her while Troy climbed off her. Both were silent. "WELL?"

"Dad this isn't what it looks like." Troy started not knowing how they were going to get out of this mess. They hadn't expected their parent's home till two days later. Troy looked at Gabriella who looked like she was about to cry at any second. Troy wrapped an arm around her.

"WELL TROY WHAT ELSE CAN IT LOOK LIKE APART FROM THE FACT YOU ARE IN BED NAKED WITH OUR **16 **YEAR OLD NEIGHBOUR!" Jack angrily shouted as Chelsea Bolton came up to the room.

"Jack what's going," she stopped when she looked in the room; "on?" she was stunned at the sight in front of her. She knew Gabriella was supposed to be at Sharpay's. "Gabriella?"

"WELL LET'S JUST SAY IT LOOKS LIKE OUR SON HAS BEEN GETTING BUSY WITH OUR **16** YEAR OLD NEIGHBOUR! BOTH OF YOU GET DRESSED AND GET DOWN STAIRS NOW!" Jack bellowed closing the door as Gabriella burst into tears.

"Hey it's going to be ok." Troy said soothingly as he rubbed her back.

"How can you say that Troy? Once my mom finds out I lied she is going to be so mad and I'll probably never be able to see you again. Troy our relationship is most likely over." Gabriella cried into his chest.

"Don't worry that will never happen. I love you too much for that to happen." Troy kissed the top of her head and let her calm herself down before they got dressed and made their way downstairs to see a very angry Jack Bolton.

"Chelsea take Gabriella into the kitchen while I talk to Troy." Chelsea wrapped her arm around Gabriella seeing her tear stained scared face.

"Dad…" Troy started but was immediately cut off.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU DO KNOW YOU CAN GET ARRESTED BECAUSE SHE IS STILL ONLY 16! WERE YOU EVEN THINKING? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T FORCE HER?" Troy looked at his dad in shock.

"Dad how can you think I would do something like that. I love her. Yes you heard right I LOVE HER! Dad I don't care what you say but I would never hurt her ever. You wanna know something else we've been dating since before Christmas. Yeah that's right dating like boyfriend girlfriend and for the first time in my life I was happy that you couldn't control my life." Troy shouted getting madder every minute at his dad.

"IS THIS WHAT THIS IS? YOU SLEEP WITH OUR NEXT-DOOR NEIGHBOUR AND CLAIM TO LOVE HER TO PROVE A POINT TO ME? WELL BECAUSE IF SO TROY WELL DONE BECAUSE YOU COULD OF JUST HURT A YOUNG GIRLS FEELINGS! YOUR **21** FOR GODS SAKE AND SHE'S **16**! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THAT AND AFTER I TELL ANNA WHAT YOU DID THE TWO OF YOU WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED ANYWHERE NEAR EACH OTHER AGAIN!" Troy scoffed at his dad.

"You can't stop us from seeing each other. In case you have forgot I'm 21 so I can make my own mind up and if I want to stay with Gabriella I will. You have no choice in the matter." Troy told his father.

"TROY SHE'S **16**! I HAVE HER IN MY CLASS! SHE'S MY STUDENT! YOU WILL ONLY END UP HURTING YOURSELVES IF YOU STAY TOGETHER! TROY YOU WILL BREAK UP WITH HER THIS INSTANCE!" Troy shook his head.

"No I won't and you have no say in the matter and oh yeah I forgot before telling Anna won't make that much of a difference because she already knew as does mom." Troy quickly shut up as he realized what he said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? YOUR MOM KNEW AND NEVER TOLD ME? WHY?" Jack yelled at Troy.

"Because your just a selfish bastard who doesn't care about his family! The only things you care about are yourself and basketball." Jack punched Troy angrily as Troy stumbled backwards before looking at him. "See? You just hit your own son!" Troy said walking out the room with Jack right on his tail.

"YEAH MY SON WHO SLEEPS WITH YOUNG GIRLS TAKING ADVATAGE OF THEIR VULNERABILITY!" Jack shouted as they walked in the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me you knew about their relationship? And why didn't you put a stop to it?!" Jack shouted at his wife but not as angrily as when he spoke to Troy. Chelsea was comforting a crying Gabriella who was now being comforted by Troy.

"Because we warned them and tried to respect them because we thought we could trust them but know I don't know what will happen." Chelsea said looking at Troy disappointedly.

"I want to talk to Gabriella." Jack said as Troy held her tighter.

"No way. Not after you punched me." Chelsea then saw the small cut on Troy's lip.

"You punched Troy?" Chelsea asked Jack.

"Yeah because he is an idiot." Jack said as Gabriella looked at him.

"If you want to talk to me fine." Troy looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"No he doesn't. Not without me there." Troy said as he looked at his dad.

"Fine. But I wouldn't hit her. Never would I hit a women." Jack reassured them both trying to keep his temper under control. The three walked back out the kitchen leaving Chelsea there to inform Anna what was happening.

In the living room, Troy made sure he held onto Gabriella tight not knowing what his dad might do.

"What were you thinking?" Jack asked Gabriella who was sitting next to Troy.

"Mr Bolton I know you don't think what we are saying is true but we really do love each other and we know what we're doing." Jack looked at Troy.

"How do I know Troy didn't put you up to this to protect himself?" He spitefully asked.

"You know what I can see why Troy didn't want to tell you because you are so selfish." Gabriella shouted. Troy just looked at her in amazement at the fact she was standing up to his dad.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady. When your mom gets back the two of you will never see each other again. I'm not having my son hang round with a slut who could cost him his career." Troy just shook his head, standing up and pulling Gabriella up.

"Get stuffed dad. Don't ever talk to Gabriella like that again. Mom we're upstairs in my room if you want us and don't worry I'll leave the door open." Troy shouted to his mom as they went upstairs.

Troy let Gabriella sit down before he pulled a bag out.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked watching him chuck clothes in.

"If my dad is going to be the way he is I'm moving out. I'm sure I can crash at Chad or one of the guys for a few nights. I'm not staying here if he is going to talk to us like that. Gabriella I'm sorry about my dad." Gabriella shook her head.

"It's not your fault for what your dad says." Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy as Chelsea stood in the doorway just watching them. "What do you think my mom will do?"

"I have no idea but I promise to be with you if you need me." Gabriella smiled and leaned in for a kiss before a clearing of a throat caused them to pull apart.

"Gabriella your mom has agreed you can stay her till she gets home on Monday and then we will sort this out with her then." Gabriella nodded. "And you will both be in separate rooms." Troy rolled his eyes as his mom left them alone in his room but with the door closed.

"Well I'm not going to go anywhere yet then if you will be stuck with my dad. And I thought my mom said we couldn't be in a room together with a closed door." Troy pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "I'm going to open it again just in case she's testing us or something." Gabriella nodded as Troy opened his door to see his mom standing opposite.

"I trust the two of you so for now because of your dad Troy you can keep your door shut but if I find out you two lie again then Troy I'm not giving you any help." Troy gave his mom a hug before she left.

"See my mom is angry with us but can stay civil unlike my stupid dad." Gabriella rubbed his back as he sighed.

"Your dad can only do so much without us." Gabriella told him. Troy knew he had to trust her.

Downstairs with Jack and Chelsea

"HOW CAN YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE UP THERE? I WANT THEM TO END THEIR RELATIONSHIP NOW! THEY SHOULDN'T BE TOGETHER. TROY'S 21 AND AT COLLEGE AND Gabriella IS JUST 16 AND IS ONE OF MY STUDENTS. THERE IS NO WAY IT WILL WORK OUT." Jack shouted as he paced back and forth.

"Jack we can't do anything about it. They love each other more than anything. Don't push him away. Gabriella's a sweet girl and I do generally believe what they've said about themselves is the truth." Chelsea told Jack who looked even more furious.

"THEY WILL NOT STAY TOGETHER! TROY DOESN'T NEED HER. THEY ARE USING EACH OTHER I SEE IT IN THEIR EYES. Gabriella MAY HAVE BEEN A SWEET GIRL BUT NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK OF HER." Chelsea just walked out and left Jack to cool off. _They won't be together much longer if I have my way._

**_

* * *

_A/N: So what will Jack do? Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last one but I had a hard tome writing it. I just wanted to know what kind of things you want to see happen in the upcoming chapters. Troyella will split up soon :( sorry! Please review. Thanks! **


	24. It's over

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. I can't believe this story is nearly at 600 reviews. I'm seriously surprised. Anyway I'm sad to say Troyella have to split but don't worry eventually they will be back together. I'm still deciding on what will happen in later chapters. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 24

The next morning Troy and Gabriella avoided Jack as best they could not wanting to get in another argument with him. Anna had called and told them she would be back that afternoon after she had arranged an earlier flight which Gabriella was scared of seeing her mom so soon because she knew how much her mom would be hurt.

"Hey what you thinking about?" Troy asked Gabriella who was sitting on the steps outside the back of his house.

"Just thinking about what my mom's going to say. I'm scared of what she will say. I've never lied to my mom before or gone against any of her wishes. She's going to be so disappointed in me." Troy wrapped an arm around her.

"I promise we can get through this together." Gabriella smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder as the back door opened.

"Hey man." Chad said sitting next to Troy. "I heard what happened between all of you. How you guys doing?" Chad asked looking at Gabriella who was leaning against Troy.

"I wish my dad would just leave us alone. He's trying to control my life again. Did you know he punched me?" Troy told Chad who shook his head as heels were heard approaching round the side of Troy's house.

"Ok what did you do?" Sharpay demanded as she approached the other three. Gabriella rolled her eyes at Sharpay's bossiness.

"How did you guys find out?" Troy asked worried of who else knew.

"I called this morning and your mom explained what happened and then I called Zeke who called Jason to explain what was going on." Chad started as Sharpay took over.

"Jason then called Kelsi, who then called Taylor who called me. We weren't sure if we should all come see you guys and we decided it best if only one of us girls come and the boys I'm guessing had the same idea. You ok Gabs?" Gabriella nodded as she sighed.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Gabriella said standing up and dusting her pants off.

"I'll come with you." Sharpay offered as Gabriella shook her head.

"I need time on my own. I'll be back in a bit guys." And with that she walked of leaving the others concerned.

"How is she really?" Sharpay asked Troy sitting in the space vacated by Gabriella.

"Not good. I think she's really worried about how her mom's going to react. She's barely said two words to anyone this morning." Troy told them.

"Well I'm sure she's going to be fine. Her mom seems pretty cool so I don't think she will be too mad. Disappointed yes but no mad." Sharpay looked back at the house and saw Jack watching them. She just glared at him as he moved away from the window.

"Dude what are you going to do about your dad?" Chad asked having seen Jack too.

"I'm going to move out. I've got enough money saved up to get my own place now so I just have to find something within my price range." Troy was worried about Gabriella.

"Well what would you say if your price range doubled?" Troy looked at Chad confused, as did Sharpay.

"What are you talking about Danforth?" Sharpay asked as Chad smiled.

"We both said that one day we would move out of home and get our own place together first. I am fed up of my mom having a go at me for going home so late or leaving my clothes on my floor and you need to get away from your dad so its perfect." Chad explained.

"Are you sure you want to?" Troy asked.

" Yeah. I'm about ready to murder my mom and I've been thinking about it for a while so yeah lets do this." Chad said confidently as Sharpay sat there rolling her eyes at him.

"Troy Anna's here. Where's Gabriella?" Chelsea asked as she stepped outside.

"She went for a walk. I'm coming in now. I'll see you guys later." They nodded and left.

With Gabriella

Gabriella walked to the park and just sat in a quiet part of the park under a large tree thinking. _Why am I doing this anymore? What am I getting from this? Yeah being with Troy makes me so happy but is he worth losing my mom? My mom's always been there for me Troy hasn't. When dad died we stayed together the whole time. When I'm not well she never leaves me and makes sure I have everything I need whereas over Christmas when I wasn't well Troy wasn't interested. When I've needed a shoulder to cry on she's been there and I'm not about to throw it away for Troy if I'm forced to choose. Ok I'm decided and I'm not going to change my mind. I just have to stay strong. Come on Gabriella you have to go back now and face them. _Gabriella stood up things clearer in her head then before and knew to she had to be prepared for everyone's wrath again and not break down.

With Troy

Troy walked in to see Anna talking with his mom as his dad just stared out the window.

"Troy where's Gabriella?" Anna asked.

"She went for a walk before. Ms Montez Gabriella's really beating herself up over all this and I'm worried about her." Troy admitted as Anna looked at him unsurely.

"Well I'm not surprised. She lied to me, you both did. We trusted you two and you abused that trust." Troy knew she was right and this wasn't going to be easy to get out of.

"I think they shouldn't see each other anymore. Troy has to focus on his basketball and Gabriella has her studies." Jack spoke up as Anna nodded in agreement.

"I think that might be what's best too." Chelsea and Troy looked at her.

"What? No that's not what's best. We love each other. If you try and keep us apart it won't work." Troy argued.

"Yes it will." Troy turned around to see Gabriella by the door. "I think if they want us to finish then I think we should." Gabriella said as Troy walked over to the door and pulled Gabriella into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about? I thought we agreed to stick together through all this." Troy reminded her as she shrugged, her heart breaking with every word she said.

"Troy we have to accept the fact our parents will always be there for us we might not be there for each other." Troy looked at Gabriella surprised.

"Gabriella I love you. I've given up so much to be with you. I've lost some of my friends for you because being with you makes me realize it doesn't matter if I don't have them as long as I have you." Troy leaned down and cupped Gabriella's face with both hands and kissed her. Gabriella kissed back before pulling back.

"I'm sorry we can't. We're over." Gabriella ran out the back door leaving Troy there in shock.

"Troy it's what's best." Jack said coming up behind Troy and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"No it's not dad. Oh yeah by the way I'm moving out. You aren't going to control my life anymore." Troy shrugged his dad's hand off and walked upstairs.

With Gabriella

Gabriella ran straight to Sharpay's house knowing she would be in. she knocked on the door constantly until Sharpay answered the door.

"Gabriella what happened?" Gabriella walked in with tears rolling down her face while Sharpay lead her up to her room.

"I broke up with Troy." Sharpay knew this was to do with their parents.

"Gabs I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." Sharpay hugged her as an idea came to her. "Wait here." Gabriella looked at Sharpay who ran out her room. "Gabriella I think I know just the person to help you get over Troy." Sharpay walked in with Carla following.

"Hey. Sorry about you and Troy. I've seen how happy the two of you were and trust me I know what its like having Jack not want you anywhere near Troy." Sharpay and Carla sat next to Gabriella on Sharpay's bed and just talked about what happened at Troy's.

"I don't want my mom to get mad at me anymore but I feel absolutely awful for hurting Troy." Gabriella said as she hugged a pillow.

"Over time you will find your feelings for Troy will slowly disappear and you won't feel so bad. I think there is only one thing we can do to cheer you up." Carla looked at Sharpay who grinned as they both shouted. "SHOPPING!" Gabriella shook her head as the two pulled her out the room. Grabbing their purses on the way out, Gabriella called her mom to let her know she was with Sharpay and they could talk when she got home later. The three spent the whole afternoon shopping.

Arriving home, Gabriella had just unlocked her door when she saw Troy walk out his house with Chad carrying some bags. Troy ignored her as she walked in to see her mom waiting for her with a mad look on her face.

"You want to explain?" Gabriella sighed as she followed her mom into the living room. Gabriella told her mom everything from her and Troy planning on spending the weekend alone to why she lied about staying at Sharpay's.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to stay over at Troy's? We might have been able to come to a reasonable arrangement for the two of you. I just wished you wouldn't have lied to me." Anna looked at Gabriella who was hugging the pillow tight.

"You clearly told us we weren't allowed to be alone so we didn't think we could come to you." Gabriella told her mom who moved next to her and hugged her.

"Gabriella I wish you would talk to me more like we use to. I hate seeing you upset." Gabriella hugged her mom before standing up.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you and I'm sorry I lied." Anna kissed her forehead.

"It's ok now bed. Love you too." Gabriella ran upstairs and changed, waiting for her mom to go to bed before she finally cried on her own knowing that she had probably just lost the best thing that ever happened to her. Troy.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok so that chapter wasn't my greatest I felt. Tell me what kind of things you'd like to see happen now. Please review. Thanks!**

_**Preview: Troy and Gabriella argue again and exchange harsh words but could something else might happen as well :P **_


	25. I hate you and something more?

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Thanks for the incredible reviews. I know I said Jack was up to something but that won't happen till a later chapter. Not sure if it will be in the next or when though. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 25

A few weeks passed and Gabriella's feelings for Troy didn't fade away like she thought they would. School had been horrible. People had soon found out about Troy and Gabriella and even Taylor and Kelsi didn't approve of what was happening. The only person who stuck by her was Sharpay but still hung around with the other 2. The next day after Gabriella and Troy called it splits, P.E. with Jack was very awkward. He had taken her aside and warned her not to tell anyone about Troy's business. It was now Friday, 3 weeks after Gabriella broke up with Troy and now Gabriella was now in he P.E. class just sitting on the bleachers as everyone

"Ok listen up everyone Troy will be here along with his best friend Chad Danforth to help out today. They will each choose a group to work with so no arguing if they don't choose your group." All the girls were chatting away excitedly as Gabriella just sat there on her own trying to ignore everyone's comments. "You ok Ms Montez?" Jack asked coming to sit by her.

"Yeah don't worry." Jack looked at her sympathetically. He knew what they did was right in splitting up but he couldn't help feeling sorry for her because everyone seemed to hate her now.

Outside with Troy and Chad

"Remind me why I agreed to do this again?" Troy asked Chad as they approached the gym.

"Because people love us at this school still and you are trying to keep a relationship going with your dad." Chad told him as he shook his head.

"Chad but the chances are Gabriella's going to be in there and I don't want to see her. She hurt me. I thought what we had was serious but obviously not." Chad patted his shoulder.

"Troy she's only 16. You guys had a relationship that was moving pretty quick and she is probably so confused. She has only ever had her mom tell her what to do so she knows she doesn't want her mom to hate her." Troy shrugged.

"I know that but I love her as in really love her and I just can't stop thinking about her." Chad just smiled as he opened the gym doors.

"Get ready for arguing girls." Troy whispered in Chad's ear looking around. Troy saw all the girls standing in little groups except one person. Gabriella. _Why is she on her own? Shouldn't she be with Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor? _Chad noticed Troy staring at her and nudged him in the ribs.

"No need to thank me." Chad walked off over to Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay while Troy walked over to Jack.

"Hey Troy. How you doing?" Jack asked as normal as anything. Troy knew his dad was trying to forget everything.

"I'm fine." Troy replied simply as his dad shook his head and sorted out groups.

"Gabriella why don't you stay away from Troy now because he isn't interested in you now." Troy looked up and saw 3 girls by Gabriella threatening her as she had tears in her eyes. _Who the hell do those girls think they are? They can't tell Gabi to stay away from me. _Jack blew his whistle getting everyone's attention.

"Right I've told you all a number so go join that number group." Troy saw Gabriella walk over to Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. _Why are Taylor and Kelsi ignoring her? They knew about us anyway. _"Chad Troy you can help any group you want while I take the rest." Troy looked over at Chad who nodded before his dad who shrugged. Troy smiled as he walked over to Gabriella's group.

"Ok what are you doing?" Sharpay hissed at him while he shrugged and went to stand next to Gabriella with the whole Gym opened mouthed in shock.

"I know I'm mad at you but I'm not getting stuck with a group of girls who can't stop staring at me." Troy whispered to Gabriella who smiled. _Maybe this is my chance to get her to talk to me._

At the end of the lesson all the girls went to go change before heading of to do whatever during there free period. Troy waited outside the changing rooms for Gabriella receiving a evil stare from Sharpay when she left with Taylor and Kelsi and the odd 'call me' and 'see you later hottie' which Troy just rolled his eyes at. _Yeah as if I would call any of them. They're all…_

"Troy what are you doing here still?" Gabriella asked pulling Troy from his thoughts.

"We need to talk. Don't worry I cleared it with my dad so he won't come dragging either of us away." Gabriella nodded as she allowed Troy to take her somewhere.

"Troy where are we going?" Gabriella asked confused. Troy remained silent as they walked up a set of stairs unfamiliar to Gabriella.

"Welcome to the secret spot." Troy announced opening the doors. Gabriella looked around at all the plants around and the view from the roof.

"How did you know about this place?" Troy looked at her before sitting on the bench up there.

"I found it when I went here and never told anyone. I would come up here to think about stuff." Gabriella sat next to Troy who tried to hold her hand.

"Gabi why'd you give up on us? I thought we said we wouldn't." Gabriella pulled her hand out of Troy's before looking into his blue eyes that showed sadness.

"I'm not prepared to lose my mom over a stupid relationship." Troy looked at her in shock.

"Stupid relationship? Is that all it was to you? A relationship where you had a bit of fun and then give up as soon as things get too much?" Gabriella shook her head. "Well then tell me Gabi why you hate being with me so much?"

"You want to know why? I've never had anyone love me for me. My mom's too busy working away that she's never home that she doesn't notice me. My dad is dead. I have never had any real friends. Troy I've always been on my own and it's always worked that way. Having you around made me realize how much I missed not having someone there for me and for the first time in my life I was happy and I hate you for making me love you." Troy knew she was hurting just as much as he was.

"Gabriella we can make this work I promise. You have to trust me." Gabriella just shook her head.

"TROY YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU. I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Gabriella shouted standing up as Troy stood up too.

"YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT. YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M HERE STILL. IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE THE END OF US THEN FINE. I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE. AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Troy immediately regretted what he had just yelled as he saw a tear fall down her face, lifting his hand swiftly, wiping it away before leaning in and kissing her. Gabriella tried to pull back but soon started kissing back. Soon she found herself sitting in Troy's lap, straddling him as he kissed down her neck, letting her hands run through his hair. _Gabriella you have to stop this now. You can't let yourself fall for him again. He said he wished you were dead so why are you still kissing him. _Troy stopped when he noticed she was deep in thought.

"You know I'm suppose to enjoy kissing you but when you look like you couldn't care less." Gabriella looked at Troy.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Gabriella went to stand up but Troy kept a tight grip on her refusing to let her go.

"If this is about what I said, I'm sorry but I really can't stand to be away from you." Gabriella looked Troy in the eye trying to tell if he was telling the truth. _Gabriella stay strong don't give in._

"I'm sorry too. Look I know this might sound weird but can we take things slower because I'm not sure still how I feel and if this is the best thing to do." Troy looked at her disappointed.

"Yeah whatever. How about we just start of again as friends?" Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"That would be good and we can do that in front of our parents with their permission if we tell them we want to be friends." Gabriella explained. Troy stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I have to go." Troy quickly left leaving Gabriella there confused.

After school Gabriella was walking to the park. She had been home and read a letter that told her that her mom had been called away for business so she was home alone. She had grabbed something to eat then decided to take a walk when she heard someone call after her.

"Hey Gabriella how you doing and where are you going?" Carla Evans asked. After that day Gabriella turned up on Sharpay and Carla, Gabriella became like a little sister to Carla.

"I'm ok. I'm just off for a walk. Everyone at school still hates me and the whole Troy situation is now a whole lot worse." Gabriella explained as they walked.

"How can it be worse?" Carla asked.

"He came to help out today with Chad but during free period he wanted to sort things out with me and I agreed. We went somewhere quiet and we argued and then he kissed me. Yes I kissed back then when I pulled back and said we can't we agreed to start over again as friends but then he just ran out on me." Gabriella told her as Carla stopped.

"Why would he have run like that?" Gabriella shrugged. Someone came running into the back of Gabriella fortunately being caught by the person knocking her down.

"Sorry Gabs." Jason said as Gabriella looked at him.

"Where are you running too?" Carla asked Jason.

"I'm suppose to be at Troy's now because we've all been asked to go to LA for a few days by some friends who called us up this afternoon and asked us." _Troy is leaving. Oh this is just great. How can he leave when we are in such a mess?_

"Hello earth to Gabriella." Carla waved her hand in front of Gabriella's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Gabriella smiled as she looked around and noticed Jason had gone. "I've got to go. I'll see you later." Gabriella ran off knowing she needed to talk to Troy before he left.

With Troy

Troy was sitting on the couch watching Chad make sure he had all his stuff.

"Troy you sure you won't come with us? I mean it's a once in a lifetime trip." Chad tried to persuade Troy who had turned down the offer.

"Nah I think I need some time on my own to sort things out." Troy told him as Chad opened the door for Zeke to come in.

"Hey Troy." Zeke said sitting next to Troy while they waited for Jason to arrive.

"If Jason's not here in 5mins I'm leaving without him." Chad told Zeke.

"And I'll be right behind you. Where is he and what could take this long?" Chad shrugged as the door flung open.

"Sorry I'm late. Got stuck talking." Troy said bye to the boys before going into his room.

"Is he ok?" Zeke asked Chad.

"He can't stop thinking about Gabriella." Chad answered.

"I saw her on my way over here and she looked upset. Something has got to have happened since they last saw each other." There was a knock on the door. Zeke and Jason grabbed their stuff so they could go while Chad answered the door.

"Hey Gabs what are you doing here?" Chad asked as she walked into their apartment.

"Is Troy here?" Chad pointed to Troy's room before the boys left.

Troy was lying on his bed when someone knocked on his door.

"What do you want Chad?" Troy assumed Chad had forgot something as the door opened slightly.

"I hope I don't look like Chad." Troy shot up from the bed when he heard Gabriella's voice.

"Sorry. What are you doing here anyway?" Troy asked as she walked over to him.

"Aren't you going away? Jason said you were." Troy shook his head.

"Nah I didn't feel like it. You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" Gabriella sighed.

"I hate you and this situation. Us not talking. The awkwardness. Troy I want to have it back to normal." Gabriella told him.

"Normal what? Gabi we've done things no friends should do. We've crossed that line and I don't think we can just be friends anymore." Troy snapped as Gabriella looked at him as her eyes watered.

"I'll just leave then." Gabriella walked out his room as Troy followed her.

"Gabi wait. I shouldn't have snapped. We really do need to sort this out." The two sat down on the couch thinking of how to start off the conversation.

"Troy do you hate me?" Gabriella asked.

"No. I could never hate you. Yeah I was mad at you but I can't hate you because I love you." Gabriella felt really guilty for everything she had done. "I know you don't want to be with me and I accept that and I think your right. I want to be at least friends with you." Troy told her as Gabriella looked at him. _Gabriella don't you dare say it._

"Troy? Just kiss me." Troy obeyed her as he covered her lips with his, pushing her back on the couch. _Gabriella you are so weak! Actually maybe I am weak but I like being weak._ Troy's hands found their way underneath Gabriella's shirt as the two carried on making out. Troy's shirt has soon been discarded, as too Gabriella's as Troy pulled away.

"I think this might be better carried on in the bedroom." Gabriella nodded as Troy carried her bridal style into her room. "Are you sure your still ok with this?" Troy always checked that she was certain because he didn't want to hurt her or force her.

"Would you stop asking me that? I know I want this like always." Troy put her down on the bed before resuming his previous position over her.

RINGGGGG

Gabriella pulled back as her phone rang. She pulled it out her pocket as Troy kissed her neck.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered trying not to sound out of breath.

"Gabriella its mom. Where are you because I just called the house and they was no reply?" Gabriella knew she should tell the truth.

"I'm over at Troy's." Troy stopped kissing her as he looked at her. "We need to clear the air between us." Gabriella explained as she waited for her mom to talk.

"Gabriella don't sound so worried. As long as you and Troy don't do anything and you are trying to be friends then I'm ok but if I find out something had happened you will not be able to see anyone out of school time." Anna warned as Gabriella smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too mom." Gabriella hung up and turned to Troy.

"Why did you tell your mom you were here?" Troy asked as she smiled.

"If I tell her the truth she won't flip out whereas if I'd have lied and someone found out and told her she would automatically presume the worst." Gabriella told him as he kissed her again. "Troy can we not do that tonight. I don't really feel like it now and I don't want anymore trouble." Troy kissed the top of her head.

"I'm fine with just kissing you and being with you." Gabriella kissed him as they made out before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. I just want to say I needed to get them back together because as I was planning what will happen soon I needed them to be together secretly to add more drama. Anyway please review. Thanks!**


	26. A quick Kiss

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the great reviews. I'm sorry this chapter isn't very good and is pretty short but I wanted to get something up. I'm not sure if I will update tomorrow because I'm not feeling to good so I will see how I feel later on, Anyway please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 26

Troy woke up the next morning feeling someone in bed with him. He opened his eyes and looked at Gabriella smiling whilst remembering what happened the day before. Troy placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head while tightening his grip on her.

"You do know I'm awake." Gabriella startled Troy.

"Don't do that again." Gabriella smiled as she turned to face him.

"And why not?" Troy smiled and rather than replying he kissed her. The two were getting too caught up in each other to notice Troy's cell ring. Troy was still shirtless and so was Gabriella again, who had borrowed one of Troy's shirts to sleep in.

"I love you." Troy said in between kisses. Gabriella smiled as Troy's hands stroked her sides creating Goosebumps. Gabriella's hands were entangled in his hair while Troy climbed on top of her and kissed her. Troy's cell rang again and this part the two heard it. "Its my dad. Hello? … What? Why? … No way am I doing that … I have practise … no I can't miss a practise session … Dad don't." Troy pulled the phone away from his ear after his dad hung up on him.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked concerned with the angry look on Troy's face.

"My dad has set me up on a date. I'm sorry. Gabi I don't want to go especially since the person dad set me up with is Danielle." Gabriella knew exactly who Danielle was. _Oh god why did this have to happen? I don't hate Troy because I know he has no other choice but to go but I can't help but worry. _She stood up and put her clothes on.

"I know its not your fault, I better go." Gabriella hurried away from Troy's.

_Why does she keep running off before I get chance to talk to her and explain things?_

Gabriella got home to see her mom was already there. Gabriella quickly unlocked the door before going to find her mom.

"Gabriella is that you?" Gabriella walked in the kitchen to see her mom cooking.

"Hey mom. I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. I fell asleep at Troy's but that was it nothing else happened. Actually Troy's got a date tonight." Gabriella told her mom.

"How do you feel about that?" Gabriella shrugged.

"Why is life so complicated? I mean I love him I know I do but for some reason we can't find anytime for us to talk about to each other. Mom I've never felt this way for somebody." Anna smiled and hugged Gabriella.

Don't worry things will work out for you too soon." Gabriella nodded before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Gabriella wiped away her tears as her mom came back a few seconds later.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked Troy who stood being Maria.

"I thought I would surprise you. You left this morning before we had the chance to talk." Gabriella knew he was right.

"Fine we can talk down here." Troy nodded as Anna left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Why did you run off like that?" Troy asked Gabriella who looked down cautiously.

"Because you won't want to be around be when you have your new perfect girlfriend." Gabriella went to stand up but Troy pulled her back.

"Gabi she will never be my girlfriend. I hate her more than ever.

"How can you say that Troy. Your 21 and I don't want to stop your fun and I feel if we are together we will have people arguing and I just want it to be just us." Gabriella explained.

"Gabi don't you get it. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm not interested in anyone other than you." Troy told her as she kissed him only to have Troy pull back. "Your mom is coming." Gabriella sat up and carried on talking to Troy as though nothing happened.

"Are you two ok now? As friends I mean?" Anna asked as the two smiled.

"Yeah I think we can find a way to be friends." Gabriella told her mom who nodded.

"Why do you think she is being so cool about all this? I know if it was my parents they would flip at the thought of us being on our own." Troy stated.

"I know. I thought she would ban me to my room but she seems to be trying to let me have my freedom but still keep me in line. I think she has also come to the conclusion she can't stop me from doing what I want to do." Gabriella told Troy who got a message from his dad saying he needed to get ready for his date.

"Any chance you can come with me because I don't want to be any where near her." Gabriella laughed at Troy's whining.

"It's one date so I'm sure it won't be that bad." Gabriella reminded him. " And remember if you need an excuse for me to ring and get you out of there text me." Troy nodded as he kissed Gabriella making sure they were on their own first.

"I'll call you later." Troy left leaving Gabriella there still a bit dreamy. She just ignored her mom's questions and went to her room.

With Troy

Troy sat there just listening to Danielle talk about whatever she was talking about and thought about Gabriella.

"Troy can we go back to your place tonight and have some fun?" Troy couldn't believe how forward she was.

"Um… we can't because I have some family staying with me so I already need to be quiet and try and sneak in so we can't." Troy lied. _There is no way I would go with her not when I have Gabriella. I can't believe she decided to give me a second chance. She's perfect._

"Troy are you listening to me?" Troy just nodded at they were brought their food. Jack was paying for all of this so Troy didn't care.

"Hey Danielle I just got a text from my cousin. My grandma's not well and I need to go see her so I'll see you around." Danielle quickly kissed Troy before he darted away from the table making sure he wasn't around anyone. _I so hope Gabriella doesn't ask for details from this date._

**

* * *

A/N: What will happen now? Please review. Thanks!**


	27. Gabriella finds out

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I wasn't feeling to good so I didn't feel like writing. I'll update 'college struggles' as well tonight if I get chance. Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 27

Gabriella was watching a movie in her room since she couldn't sleep when she heard a noise outside. Gabriella cautiously got out of her bed to go check. She opened her curtains and unlocked the balcony doors and walked out. She looked around and saw nothing so she presumed it was nothing. She walked back in and closed her curtains when a pair of hands covered her eyes. Gabriella gasped as she felt warm breathe on her neck.

"You do know you shouldn't go out on your own of an evening." Gabriella smiled as Troy whispered in her ear.

"And you shouldn't be sneaking in young girls rooms during the middle of the night." Troy turned Gabriella round to face him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh is that so well then I had better leave." Troy went to pull away only to have Gabriella lean up and kiss him. "Ok maybe not." Troy kissed her again before they walked to her bed.

"So how did your date go?" Gabriella asked as Troy's smile turned to a frown. _Just what I hoped she wouldn't ask._

"Horrible. The worst date I have ever been on. I wish my dad wasn't so controlling." _I guess I could just leave the part about the kiss out._

"I'm sorry. But hey think of it like you will never have to do that again." Troy smiled.

"Oh so I'm not allowed to take you out on any kind of date?" Gabriella looked at him surprised.

"You'd want to take me out on a date?" Troy shook his head at the surprise in her voice.

"Why wouldn't I want to take my girlfriend out on a date?" Troy challenged her as she smiled at him lovingly.

"I guess I'm just a bit shocked still at the thought of being your girlfriend." Troy leaned down and kissed her.

"Well don't be because I'm definitely not shocked that you're my girlfriend because I can get any girl I want." Troy grinned as Gabriella slapped him.

"Stop before your ego gets any bigger." The two started making out passionately.

Troy moved his hands up her tank top and pulled it off, running his hands up and down her sides giving her Goosebumps. Gabriella pulled Troy's shirt off as they carried on slowly undressing each other. Before long they were both naked while Troy thrust into her as well as kissing her to muffle both their moans. Spent, they both lay next to each other in silence, listening to one another's pants as Troy rolled on his side.

"How is it I have a perfectly empty flat and yet we still end up doing it in your room right next door to where your mom is sleeping." Troy pointed out as Gabriella shrugged.

"I guess we just like to be dangerous." Gabriella said.

"Well I'll always take dangerous risks for you. So is there any chance I can stay the rest of the night rather than going home? Or do you have to kick me out?" Troy asked.

"You can stay just make sure my mom doesn't hear you because we will be in so much trouble otherwise." Troy nodded.

"Don't worry I'm use to this sneaking around now." Troy kissed her forehead as he held her close to him while they fell asleep.

The next morning, the two waited for Anna to go to work before getting up.

"I better go because otherwise I might not be able to get out later. I'll call you later." Gabriella nodded as Troy left._ Ok that's strange. Whenever he normally leaves or before he hangs up he tells me he loves me and gives me a kiss. I get the feeling he is hiding something from me._

With Troy

_I can't believe I lied to Gabi. I should have just told her the truth about Danielle kissing me. How can I tell Gabi that someone kissed me and I didn't pull back straight away? I'm…_

"Troy what are you doing?" Troy looked up and saw his dad walking towards him.

"Hey dad umm I've just been to tell Gabriella Carla is after her for some reason." Troy lied. _What a lame excuse!_

"Oh right well how did your date go last night? I think the two of you would make an amazing couple and she is so lovely both your mom and I agree." _Not as amazing as Gabi._

"It was ok but I don't think we will be going out again. We just didn't…connect." Troy told his dad. "And dad I would appreciate you staying out of my business and let me choose my own dates."

"I was just trying to help and you never go on dates and have never had a real serious girlfriend to love before so I'm just giving you a helping hand." Troy was getting angry.

"Dad, Gabriella was serious girlfriend and I loved her so don't say that." _and I still do love her._

"Yeah and Gabriella was a 15 year old school girl when you first met her." _Urgh he is never going to let that go is he._

"Can we please not have this argument again?" Jack nodded.

"Fine. Have you spoken to Chad or any of the others yet?" Jack asked as Troy started walking towards his apartment with his dad.

"Nah knowing Chad he won't ring." Jack laughed.

"Troy I want to say I'm sorry about the way I've been ignoring you after everything that happened with Gabriella and I hope we're ok." _Ok seriously what's up with him? He never apologizes._

"Yeah we're cool and just to let you know me and Gabriella are trying to be friends to so if you see us together don't assume we're up to something because we're not." Troy warned his dad as they walked up the stairs to Troy and Chad's apartment.

"I'm glad the two of you are trying to be friends. I won't go embarrassing the two of you if I see you together then." Troy nodded as he opened his door.

"Sorry about the mess but with Chad leaving yesterday and between everything else I haven't had chance to tidy up yet." Jack smiled.

"I don't expect you and Chad to live somewhere tidy because otherwise then I would know something's up." Troy laughed. Jack and Troy hung out together the rest of the afternoon before Troy had to go to work.

With Gabriella

"GABS!" Gabriella was walking through the park when she heard someone call her.

"Oh hey Kelsi what's up? Actually why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me." Kelsi looked at Gabriella confused.

"Hey. I know I've been acting bitchy but I'm sorry. Sharpay explained what had been going on to me and Taylor and I guess we realized we shouldn't have worried about what others thought if we were seen with you. Oh and I just wanted to see how you were doing now that Troy and Danielle are together." Gabriella looked at Kelsi.

"What are you on about?" Gabriella asked confused.

"I saw Troy and Danielle kissing at a restaurant I was in with my parents last night and I thought you might be upset after all that happened between the two of you." Gabriella nodded. _Why didn't Troy tell me that they kissed? I have to talk to him. _"Gabs you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry. Umm what are you doing now?" Kelsi shrugged.

"Nothing why?" Gabriella smiled.

"So you want to come over and we can ask Sharpay and Taylor." Kelsi nodded. Gabriella and Kelsi walked back to Gabriella's and when Troy called Gabriella she ignored his calls knowing that she wasn't ready to face Troy yet.

**

* * *

A/N: So what will Gabriella do now? Please review. Thanks!**


	28. Mike Green

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I can't believe this story now has 700 reviews. Wow :P I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and please continue to do so because it encourages me to write more and update. Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 28

Gabriella had been ignoring Troy's calls for the past week and was just going to school and hanging out with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi after so she didn't have to see Troy.

"Hey Gabs what's up?" Taylor asked as the two walked out of school.

"Hey not a lot really. Still ignoring Troy's attempts to be friends after he lied to me." Taylor smiled at Gabriella sympathetically. Taylor knew there was still something more between the two but didn't say anything.

"Yo Gabriella!" Taylor and Gabriella turned to see Mike, the football captain, walk towards her. Gabriella looked at Taylor quizzically since she had never spoken to him before. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party tonight. You know we could have some fun before hand if you want." He said wiggling his eyebrows. Gabriella was about to say no when she saw Troy, Chad, Sharpay and his dad.

"Yeah ok." Mike smiled as he slid his arm around her waist.

"One minute." Taylor told him holding up her finger and dragging Gabriella away.

"What the hell do you think your doing? He is the biggest jerk in the whole school!" Taylor exclaimed as Gabriella shrugged.

"Who cares?" Gabriella walked off with Mike. Taylor quickly ran of to catch Troy, Chad and Sharpay. She knew Mike was trouble and needed help.

With Troy, Sharpay, Chad and Jack

"Hey Sharpay can I talk to you?" Troy asked as they walked out.

"Sure." Troy and Sharpay walked ahead as Jack and Chad talked about basketball.

"Sharpay why is Gabi ignoring me? And don't say you don't know because I know you do." Sharpay sighed.

"She knows about the kiss between you and Danielle." Troy's eyes went wide. "Someone saw you and told Gabriella." Sharpay decided it was best not to say who it was.

"Shit!" Troy said as he walked away from the school. "I have to talk to her." Troy said as they heard someone call Sharpay.

With Gabriella

"So where do you wanna go?" Mike asked as they drove out of the parking lot.

"How about the park?" Gabriella suggested.

"Hmm I was thinking maybe somewhere a little bit more private." Gabriella looked at him.

"Umm can we stay public for now?" Gabriella asked as he smiled smugly.

"Fine if you are ok with being in public or at least outside." Gabriella wasn't catching his drift.

With Taylor

"SHARPAY!" Taylor yelled as she ran straight past Kelsi who followed her. Sharpay, Troy, Chad and Jack had all stopped.

"Taylor what's up? Why are you screaming after me?" Sharpay asked while Taylor caught her breath.

"Gabriella…Mike…left…party." Taylor got out as Kelsi joined them.

"Tay you need to say that again more clear." Sharpay instructed while Jack carried on home.

"Gabriella has gone with Mike Green. He said something about a party tonight but having fun before and Gabriella went with him. Sharpay I think he might try something with her and trust me she wouldn't listen to me when I tried to warn her." Taylor explained as the anger inside Troy built up.

"Does she not know who Mike Green is?" Kelsi asked as Taylor shook her head.

"Troy we have to find her." Troy nodded as they split up. Sharpay and Kelsi went to Gabriella's and Taylor, Troy and Chad went to Mike's house.

Back with Gabriella

Gabriella and Mike were walking through the park. Mike kept letting his hand drop from her waist to her bum that she instantly moved. He then started leading her somewhere more private.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked as she looked around. They were walking into some kind of woods.

"We need a little privacy I thought." And with that Mike pushed her forcefully against a tree and kissed her roughly.

With Troy, Taylor and Chad

"His cars not here. They got in a car I know." Taylor told them, as there was no reply when they knocked the door.

"Well where would they have gone?" Chad asked as Taylor shrugged.

"I've just tried her mobile again and there's still no answer." Taylor said hanging up.

"Come on lets go back and see if Sharpay or Kelsi have seen her." Troy instructed as they walked back towards the park.

"OMG!" Taylor exclaimed as Chad and Troy looked at her. "That's Mike's car." Taylor told them pointing across the road next to the park.

"Oh great if they are in the park we will never find them. Taylor call Sharpay and tell her to meet us here. I'm going to go check the woods. You two wait for Sharpay and Kelsi to arrive and then go search the other parts but make sure someone waits by the car in case they come back." Troy directed as he ran off.

With Gabriella and Mike

Gabriella tried to push him off her, which only caused him to push her harder against the tree.

"Don't stop me because you know you want to." Mike roughly whispered as his hand disappeared up Gabriella's shirt.

"Please stop." Gabriella told him as tears escaped her eyes.

"Why? Because you only will fuck Bolton? Well I think that should change." He said removing his hand from up her shirt and replacing it up her skirt.

"Please stop." Gabriella cried.

"You better do what she says." Gabriella whipped her head to see Troy standing there.

"Well of if it isn't lover boy. You know I can see why you wanted a piece of her because she's pretty fine." Troy walked forward and punched Mike in the mouth, causing him to fall, before kicking him in the stomach and pulling Gabriella away.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded.

"I'm fine Troy I just want to go home." Troy nodded as he picked her up, causing her to scream a little and carried her home.

"Where's your key?" he asked as she dug her hand in her front pocket and unlocked the door. He saw his dad looking out the window at him before moving and opening the front door.

"Is she ok?" he asked Troy as Troy walked in and placed Gabriella on the couch.

"Mike Green tried to rape her. Taylor saw them leave together but Gabi didn't know who he was and when she tried to stop him he became more forceful." Troy explained to his dad before sitting down next to Gabriella.

"Troy I'm going to go call the school and see if principal Matsui is still there. I'll call Anna then." Troy nodded as his dad left.

"Gabi you ok?" she remained silent. "Come on Gabs did he do something to you?" Troy asked as she looked at him.

"No he didn't. I'm sorry I went of with him. Troy I'm scared." Troy wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"Shh, its ok I promise. I won't let him hurt you." Gabriella nodded against Troy's chest before pulling back.

"You know it's your fault." Gabriella stated angrily.

"My fault how?" Troy asked baffled.

"I know you lied to me about your date. I know you kissed Danielle." Troy shook his head.

"Gabriella you have to believe me that I never kissed her. She kissed me as I left. Yeah I admit I didn't pull back straight away but that was because I was in shock." Troy told her as she looked at him.

"Well than why not just tell me that the other day?" Gabriella asked as Troy sighed.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you. Gabi I love you and nothing that goes on can change that." Troy pleaded as Gabriella looked at him. Seconds later she flung her arms around his neck and just hugged him.

"Promise me you will tell me the truth always and that you won't let anyone hurt me on purpose." Troy kissed her.

"I promise." Gabriella smiled as Jack reappeared.

"Gabriella your mom can't get home till tomorrow and has asked if you can stay with us or Troy and Principal Matsui will expel Mike on Monday." Jack told them.

"Dad how about I stay at home tonight so that you can keep an eye on Gabi and I can be there too." Troy reasoned as Jack agreed. The rest of the evening Gabriella stayed with Troy and neither Jack nor Chelsea tried to separate them because they knew Troy was the only person who could comfort her right now.

**

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Please review. Thanks!**


	29. Troy’s offer

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the awesome reviews. They really make my day when I wake up and see how many I have in my inbox. I'm glad you liked the last chapter I wasn't too sure. Anyway please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 29 

Chelsea who had made breakfast woke Troy and Gabriella up the next morning. The two of them had fallen asleep on the couch and Jack and Chelsea decided it would be ok to leave them there since it was safer that way.

"Good morning sleepy head." Chelsea smiled as Troy adjusted to the surroundings. Troy then looked down and saw Gabriella lying in his arms asleep. "I'll let you wake her." Chelsea walked back into the kitchen as Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head causing her to stir.

"Good morning." Troy whispered in her ear as she opened her eyes and looked at Troy.

"Hey. What time is it?" Gabriella asked as Troy looked at his watch.

"11am." Troy answered. His mom then reappeared in the room.

"Good morning love birds." Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy shrugged as Chelsea laughed. "It's pretty obvious you two are back together but don't worry I haven't and I won't tell your dad Troy or your mom Gabriella as long as the two of you are careful and safe." She warned them as Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks mom. I'm glad you aren't trying to still control my life like dad still even after I've moved out." Troy told his mom who smiled at him understandingly.

Later that day, Gabriella had gone home when her mom got back and so to had Troy.

With Troy and Chad

Troy and Chad were just lounging around when their house phone rang. Chad who was the closet leaned forward to answer it.

"Hello?" Chad answered tiredly. "What?" Chad asked jerking awake as Troy looked at his best friend. "Yeah he's here. One second." Chad pulled the phone away from his ear. "Dude we've been asked to play for the Lakers." Troy's jaw dropped. "They want to know if you will take the offer with me." Chad explained.

"Chad can I think about it?" Troy asked as Chad nodded his head. He then went back to the person on the phone and told them he accepted and Troy just needed to think about it. _I have to talk to Gabi._

"Why didn't you just say yes? I thought this was out dream?" Chad asked.

"Because my dream isn't just basketball anymore its Gabriella too." Chad raised his eyebrows at Troy.

"The two of you split up. You can't be together so what's stopping you?" Troy shook his head.

"That's the thing. We have been back together over a week and I can't just chuck her." Troy stood up. "I'm going for a walk." Chad nodded as Troy left.

With Gabriella

Gabriella was sitting on her balcony just thinking about stuff when her cell rang. She looked at the caller Id and was confused when she saw Chad's name flashing.

"Hey Chad." Gabriella answered still confused as to why he would be calling her.

"Hey Gabs. Listen Troy is probably going to be over soon but I need to talk to you first. Me and Troy have received a call today and we've been asked to play for the Lakers but Troy said he doesn't know if he can because he is scared about having to leave you but Gabs you can't let him give this offer up. It's a once in a lifetime chance. Please talk to him." Gabriella sat there letting everything sink in before speaking.

"Don't worry I will." Gabriella hung up as she heard her doorbell go. She ran downstairs and as expected Troy was there.

"Hey Gabi." Troy walked in and gave her a quick kiss before they went into the living room.

"Troy I know about the offer. Chad called me. Troy take it because this is your future. Not mine yet. And who knows what will happen to us. We can't even be together properly here so the chances of us surviving a small. You love basketball and like Chad said it's a once in a lifetime experience and you won't get another chance if you turn it down so please take it Troy for me. No matter what I will always love you." Gabriella pleaded with him as he wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you too. Thank you." Troy kissed the top of her head as he just held her. Outside the door was Anna, who had just heard the whole conversation and felt really sorry for her daughter. _I know I don't approve of their relationship now but I can't help but feel sorry for Gabriella. Troy was the first person she let back into her life since her dad died._

Troy said goodbye to Gabriella and told her he would come back later to see her before he headed over to his parents to tell them the news. He had already called back and accepted the offer. Troy used his key and walked in a smiled when he heard his mom and dad laughing at something in the kitchen.

"Hey." Troy greeted them as he stepped inside the kitchen.

"Hey Troy what brings you around here? Got no food at home with Chad?" Troy laughed and shook his head at his dad.

"I need to tell you something." Troy started as Chelsea sat next to Jack. "Me and Chad are going to be moving to LA. We've been asked to play for the Lakers." Jack smiled as he patted Troy on the back while his mom ran over to hug him. He spent the rest of the afternoon there just hanging out with his parents. He had been told he needed to go tomorrow so he said goodbye to his parents tonight.

Gabriella was waiting on her front porch for Troy to come. Troy had promised that they could spend the night together one last time.

"Waiting for someone?" a familiar voice said from the side of the porch. Gabriella turned to see who it was and she gasped. There stood Troy with a bouquet of flowers and a present.

"These are for you for being the best girlfriend in the world." Gabriella kissed Troy hard on the lips. She places the flowers and gift down on the swing next to her without breaking the kiss.

"I…Love…You." Gabriella said in between kisses.

"Me too." Troy picked her up and carried her inside. Anna had gone out with a friend from work so they knew they were fine.

**

* * *

A/N: So there's that chapter. I know it's short and wasn't my greatest but I have now figured out how I want to end this story so I now know what I'm writing and where to take it. I'm still not sure how many chapters are left though. Maybe 10. Please review. Constructive criticism welcome. Thanks! **

**Oh and to answer an anonymous review I got:**

_From: WHY ()  
-------------------_

_OMG...HOW DOES YOUR STORY HAVE OVER 700 REVIEWS. LIKE THERE ARE SO MANY BETTER STORIES THAN THIS AND THEY ONLY HAVE LIKE 100 REVIEWS. THAT IS RETARDED. LIKE... YOUR STORY IS DRAMATIC, NOT WELL WRITTEN OR ANYTHING. SERIOUSLY._

**I just want to say if you don't like this story then don't read it. I'm not forcing people to read this story or review. Sorry if you don't like it and don't like my writing but I don't really care how many people read my stories or review because I write for fun but people obviously like this story the fact that they are reading and reviewing and want me to continue.**


	30. I guess this is goodbye

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the awesome reviews. I can't believe I got 44 for the last chapter. That's amazing so thank you to everyone who reviewed. I will soon be skipping a few years but I need to split them up properly before I can. Anyway please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 30 

Gabriella woke the next morning to find herself still in Troy's arms. _Today is going to be so hard._

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriella turned around startled to see Troy smiling at her.

"You. And don't ever do that to me again." Troy kissed her.

"Thinking about how hard it will be?" Gabriella nodded as Troy pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry I promise no matter what I will stay in touch and if I don't you know where my parents live." Gabriella smiled back at him.

"Come on we need to get dressed before you are late." Troy nodded, as they both got dressed.

"Gabi am I really doing the right thing with doing this?" Troy asked as Gabriella turned to him.

"Troy of course this is the right thing to do. You want this and hopefully this will give us a chance to work out how we both really feel." Gabriella explained.

"I just want to say that no matter what happens in the future I will always love you and I'll always be here for you." Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's torso as he held her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll love you too Troy. Just make sure you don't hold on for me. Be happy that's all I want for you." Troy kissed her again passionately.

"I have to go now." Gabriella nodded as she kept her eyes closed. Troy gave her one last kiss before leaving. _I guess this is goodbye. _She leaned against the doorframe and watched him drive off.

"It'll be ok." Gabriella looked down to see Taylor sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked sitting next to her on the steps.

"I know that there was something going on still and I knew Troy was leaving and I thought you could use a friend." Gabriella smiled at Taylor.

"Thanks but I think that I will be ok. I know I need to figure myself out before I can move on. I think that him going away will do us both good. I mean everything moved so quickly between us that we didn't really get chance to think about what was happening at the time." Taylor wrapped her arm around Gabriella who sighed.

"How about we go inside, bring out the ice cream and movies and have a girls day with just the two of us. Sharpay was doing something with Ryan and Kelsi is helping Ms Darbus with some new musical ideas." Taylor suggested as Gabriella smiled.

"That's an amazing idea come on." The two girls got up and did exactly what they planned on doing. What Gabriella hadn't seen was Jack listening on from the other side. _They really do love each other and I've been so horrible that they were forced to hide it from everyone. _

The next few weeks were tough for Gabriella but she soon got used to not seeing Troy everyday and she was actually ok with it.

"So did you hear about Ryan got up to yesterday in the theatre?" Sharpay asked as they sat in their English class talking to each other quietly to each other trying not to get caught "So did you hear about Ryan got up to yesterday in the theatre?" Sharpay asked as they sat in their English class talking to each other quietly to each other trying not to get caught. "He was found making out with…Bailey Silvers." The others shook their heads. Sharpay always had to make sure that they all knew what was going on around the school. Just then there was a knock on the classroom door that caused all the students to look.

"Could I possibly have Miss Montez please and she needs to bring all her stuff." Gabriella looked at Jack confused as well as Taylor who just shrugged.

"Hey Mr Bolton what's wrong?" Gabriella asked as they headed out of the school.

"Don't worry I cleared everything with your mom first but Troy sent three tickets for his first game in 2days time and we were wondering if you would come with us? We would be out there for a week and staying with Troy. I know he would really like to see you again." Gabriella smiled and nodded. _I guess seeing Troy won't be that bad. I do really miss him and I still love him more than anything._

After Jack had driven home to pick up Chelsea and giving Gabriella a chance to grab a few clothes they went to the airport. After their flight they walked out and saw Troy standing there waiting for them. They had told Gabriella to walk out and surprise him after they distracted him.

"Hey Troy." His dad said giving him a quick man hug before Chelsea hugged him tightly.

"Mom let go…can't breathe." Chelsea loosened her grip before pulling away to look at him.

"I can't believe how much you've changed in a few weeks." Troy and Jack rolled their eyes as Gabriella ran up behind Troy and covered his eyes.

"Surprise!" Gabriella whispered in his ear, dropping her hands as he turned her around to face him. His arms instantly locked around her hips and hers around his neck as they kissed.

"Dad did you arrange this?" Troy asked his dad as he kept and arm around Gabriella.

"Let's just say I saw light." Troy shook his head at his dad's answer.

"Come on. We need to go." Troy said pulling Gabriella quickly behind him and his parents following.

"Omgosh are you serious?" Gabriella asked as they stopped outside a black limo.

"I thought we should do this trip in style." They all smiled as they climbed in. Troy and Gabriella together and Jack and Chelsea together. Troy held Gabriella's hand the whole ride there. Chelsea and Gabriella gasped as they approached a big house that belonged to Troy.

"Wow this is amazing!" Chelsea exclaimed as she walked in.

"Thanks. Um do you want me to show you guys to your room now and we can catch up tomorrow because its so late now." His parents nodded. He led them upstairs and along a long corridor until he stopped at a door and bid goodnight to his parents.

"Do I get to see where I sleep?" Gabriella asked as Troy smiled. He led her back to the other end of the corridor away from his parent's room and round a corner.

"This is where you were sleeping. With me." Gabriella smiled as Troy opened the door. "Welcome to my room." Gabriella looked around astonished. The room was so amazing as too was the view from the window. The two went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms once again. Gabriella knew this week would be full of up's and down's knowing she and Troy needed to talk.

**

* * *

A/N: So what do you think will happen? Please review. Thanks! **


	31. In LA

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the awesome reviews. I hate this chapter but I can't seem to get it right and i'm too tired to try againn now. I won't be updating tomorrow because I'm not well and have stuff to do but I will update Saturday if i can. Anyway please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 31 

Troy woke up feeling low thinking that he wasn't going to ever see Gabriella again when he turned and saw her lying next to him and everything from the previous day came rushing back to him. He smiled as he pushed strands of hair out of her face and gently kissed her head.

"What are you doing Mr Bolton?" Gabriella smiled as she turned to face him.

"Well right at this very second I'm staring at a beautiful young lady who is in my bed." Gabriella grinned as she leaned in and kissed Troy who willingly returned the kiss that turned into a very hot and steamy make out session, which would have advanced even further if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Dude you may have missed the girl but don't suck her face off." Gabriella and Troy pulled apart to see Chad leaning against Troy's bedroom door.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Troy asked as he climbed off Gabriella allowing her to readjust her top.

"Erm yeah but I don't do knocking. Anyway I came to make sure you are getting ready for practise." Chad told Troy who nodded.

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll be down." Chad closed the door behind him as Troy turned to Gabriella.

"It's fine Troy just go we can talk later." Troy quickly kissed her again before changing and grabbing his bag.

"I'll call you later and we can do something. Hey do you want to come out with me and a few of the guys tonight?" Troy suggested.

"I'm not sure. I'm only 16 Troy so I don't think I can." Gabriella told him.

"Oh yeah well we will have to do something another day." Gabriella nodded sadly. "Good look with practise though." Gabriella blew him a kiss as he left. _Gabriella what are you doing? Are you trying to make yourself look desperate? No I have to talk to Troy later before we do anything else._

"Gabriella? You up?" Gabriella was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Chelsea call her.

"Yeah I'm just getting dressed." Gabriella sighed as she heard the footsteps fade away.

That night Troy came home in the early hours of the morning pretty drunk. Gabriella heard him slurring and got up to help him sit down. _This is why we don't belong together. He is too interested in others more than me. I can't change the way I am. _Gabriella saw Troy looking at her weirdly before he turned her to look at him and kissed her hard. Gabriella trued to pull back but Troy deepened this kiss and tried to push her back wish she pulled away from.

"Troy I don't want to." Gabriella told him.

"Why? I thought this is what couples did. Have fun." Gabriella shook her head and pushed herself of the bed and walked to the other bedroom that had been set up for her.

The next day, Troy had a huge hangover and he had practise, as did Chad who was out with Troy the night before. Troy had apologized to Gabriella for what he did and had now promised to take Gabriella shopping.

Later that afternoon, Troy and Gabriella were out shopping. Gabriella had told him she wanted to talk later when they were on their own. Just then a group of girls came running up to Troy, pushing Gabriella out the way. Only this time, unlike a few weeks ago, Troy ignored Gabriella and was more interested in the girls in front of him.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" one of the girls asked him.

"No why? You interested." Gabriella stormed off even though she had no idea where she was and left Troy just standing there. _That's it. No more chances. No more excuses. I have to do the right thing now._

With Troy 

"So are you three girls single?" Troy asked as they smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Yeah. Well hopefully not for much longer." Troy smiled as he remembered Gabriella.

"I have to go. See you girls." Troy ran off trying to find Gabriella. He called her cell and was getting nowhere. _Why am I such an idiot? I can't believe I forgot Gabi. I have to find her._

With Gabriella 

Gabriella had gotten a taxi back to the house and explained everything to the Bolton's who had agreed to help. She was now packing her stuff up ready to leave.

"Gabi what are you doing?" Troy asked as he walked into his room. "Gabi I'm sorry I was an idiot but you can't go. We have to talk because we keep putting it off and we are ready to kill each other now." Troy told her as she sat down next to him and talked.

After a few hours of discussing all their feelings with one another they were feeling a lot better and more comfortable with each other.

"Gabi I want you to move in here with me? I mean you wouldn't have to worry about anything but schoolwork. Please? Troy asked as Gabriella shook her head.

"I can't do it. No matter what. I have to grow up first Troy. Let me do that. Please." Troy looked her in the eye and nodded.

"I guess we both kind of need to have time and find ourselves who we are and how we really feel." Gabriella nodded. She had agreed to stay for the basketball match and would leave the next day.

**

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you thought. Please review. Thanks! NO FLAMES PLEASE! **


	32. I’m happy for you and Goodbyes

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the awesome reviews. I decided since I hated the last chapter I would try and get this one up. It will be a sad chapter as they say goodbye to each other. I just want to tell you that there is still a few more chapters left which will now be one while she is in college and then after she has graduated. I think there will be 7 chapters left and an epilogue. I want to say now I will NOT be doing a sequel to this story because I can't really. Anyway please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 32

"Morning Gabriella." Chelsea greeted as Gabriella walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Gabriella replied unenthusiastically as she sat down.

"Are you ok? Troy had a miserable look on his face too this morning but Jack took him out before I got chance to talk to him and you two didn't stay in the same room last night. Has something happened between you two?" Gabriella nodded as Chelsea sat down.

"We broke up last night." Gabriella started.

"What? Why?" Chelsea asked confused. After all they went through to be accepted she knew something must have happened after Troy got home for them to split.

"Well after Troy came back he asked me what I was doing and apologized we talked about everything and he asked me to move in with him." Chelsea looked at Gabriella in surprise.

"He does know you have school still?" Gabriella nodded.

"I said that and I refused. I told him I needed to grow and figure out what I wanted in life. He agreed and we called it a day on us." Chelsea placed a hand on top of Gabriella's.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I know how much the two of you care about each other and I want to say how brave you are being in thinking about what you want and doing what you want and not others." Gabriella smiled as Troy and Jack walked back in. Troy smiled at her sadly as Jack looked at Chelsea who mouthed 'later'. Jack nodded as Troy walked upstairs and Gabriella went in the other room.

Gabriella, Jack and Chelsea stood in the stands and watched as Troy and Chad played their hearts out in their first game. The game finished and Troy had just got the winning shot. Gabriella smiled as Jack and Chelsea went down to congratulate him. She just stayed where she was sat and watched everyone around celebrate. _He really is better off without me. He looks really happy right now and this is what he deserves. He'll be happy without me in his life. I know it. I have to grow up and figure out my life on my own with no one else there to tell me what to do and Troy doesn't need a little girl hanging around him while he makes his life. He'll be happy. He has Chad with him as they live their dream and make the most of their life. I would just be holding him back. I know now that what we had was just a fantasy, which couldn't continue._

"Hey." Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts as Troy sat down next to her.

"Hey. Good game." Troy smiled as she looked around and saw it was near enough empty now.

"You ok?" Troy asked her as he saw her look around.

"Yeah I think I am." Gabriella replied as Troy nodded as they sat there in silence awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I know I've been an idiot the past few days since you've been here and I hope one day soon we can start over. Even if it is just as friends." Gabriella looked at him.

"I'd like that but we need to grow up first. Yeah you have changed since you've come out here, I can see but if anything that has just helped me realize we don't really know each other. You are you and I'm me. We can't change that and I mean who will accept us either? No one back home liked us together, we saw that and I can't ruin your career." Gabriella told him as Troy looked down at the empty court. He knew his parents would have gone by now.

"I know. I think things have finally become too far out of our league for us to make this work but I want you to know I did love you and I still do. Everything else might not seem like it but that was and is the truth. What we had was special to me Gabi and never will I be able to forget everything we had." Gabriella nodded.

"And I love you too really. Who knows what will happen between us in the future but I just want you to be happy. No holding back ok. I'm happy for you." Troy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah ok. I want you to be happy with whatever you do to and if you ever need a famous person to help you out just let me know and I'll be there." Gabriella laughed softly as she looked at Troy. All the awkwardness that had been there before seemed to have disappeared.

"You should go change so we can go. I have to be up early." Troy smiled and stood up.

"I'll be 10 minutes max." Troy kissed her on the cheek before he ran back towards the changing rooms as Gabriella made her way down to wait for him.

Troy came back showered and changed 10 minutes later. The drive home was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

"So I guess this is goodbye again." Troy started as Gabriella nodded and stopped outside the door to her room.

"Yeah." Gabriella said softly. Troy pulled her into a hug.

"Promise me if you are ever in trouble you will call me?" Troy asked as she nodded against his chest. "Hey don't forget you will still have to hear about me since you still have my dad and you know he will never leave you alone because he's promised me to look out for you while I'm not around. Oh and of course everyone else around won't stop talking about me." Gabriella pulled back and looked at him narrowing her eyes with a smile on her lips.

"You asked your dad to look out for me? He is never going to let me get away with anything now. Oh and don't be so cocky thinking everyone will be talking about you because they won't be." Troy laughed before they shared one last kiss. It was a very passionate one as they both let their love for each other show before Gabriella pulled away. "Bye Troy." Gabriella opened her door and went in, closing it behind her as Troy turned around. He knew when he woke up tomorrow she would have already left.

The next morning Gabriella woke at 3am. She had to be at the airport by 5am. She had finished packing the rest of her clothes and carried her bag downstairs where Jack was waiting for her. He had offered to drive her to the airport since he knew she didn't want to catch a cab so early in the morning.

"You got everything?" Jack asked as Gabriella nodded.

"I think so." Gabriella walked out, locking the door behind her and jumped into the car, setting off back to New Mexico. What she didn't see was Troy watching her.

"Bye Gabriella." Troy whispered as he watched the car disappear.

**

* * *

****A/N: Aww they're over for good at least for now anyway. The next chapter will be Gabriella in College and her bumping into Troy but it will only be for the weekend and they won't get back together so tell me what you want to see happen between them just for that weekend they see each other. Please review. Thanks!**


	33. College surprise part 1

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. Sorry I didn't update but I couldn't get on to the site because there was some problem. I decided to split this chapter in two because I couldn't find anywhere to stop. I just want to say that I know some people wanted in later chapters towards the end for her to have a kid when they meet up again after this but I'm not going down that road. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 33

18-year-old Gabriella Montez was walking out of her class with her friends, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi, at NYU when she ran into someone. The person grabbed her waist as Gabriella looked up and into a pair of familiar blue eyes. _OMG!_

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered as Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor all exchanged smiles as they watched on. Troy kept his hands on her waist.

"Gabi?" _wow! She's hotter now than when I last saw her._ She smiled before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck closing her eyes as his tightly held her round the waist. Taylor saw Chad approaching and quickly ran over to him so he didn't interrupt the two knowing they needed to talk. Chad nodded as he saw Taylor coming over to him before he to turned his attention to the couple.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked pulling away but Troy kept his arms around her to keep her close.

"We had a game yesterday but we were asked to come here to meet some people here. Yesterday was out last game of the season." Troy explained while Gabriella smiled.

"That's great." Troy smiled as he saw the excited look on her face. "How long are you here for?"

"A few days. You look really good." Troy complimented as Gabriella blushed slightly.

"You don't look so bad yourself but I already knew that since wherever I go I tend to see something about you or hear someone talking about you." Troy smiled sheepishly and slightly embarrassed.

"Well I wish I could see you still everyday." Gabriella looked down. "But I know we can't and I'm glad that you're ok." Troy told her noticing her frown. He removed his arms from her waist. "We did the right thing before but that doesn't mean my feelings for you have changed." Gabriella felt the warmth of Troy's arm missing and quickly rewrapped them round her waist as he smiled. "I'm guessing you miss me." Gabriella grinned.

"Maybe I did maybe not but you will never know." Troy leaned down and kissed her as Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Chad's jaws dropped as they watched the two kissed right in front of everyone. Troy pulled back smiling before he looked around and saw people staring at the two.

"Look Gabi its really great to see you and maybe we could catch up?" Gabriella nodded eagerly. "I have to go right now but will you meet me later?" Gabriella nodded still a bit in shock that Troy was right in front of her and had just kissed her. And not the same Troy she knew 2 years ago, a 23-year-old superstar who still had her heart after all this time. "What's your cell and I'll call you in a bit." They exchanged before Troy left but not before giving her a kiss on the lips, giving her butterflies, as the others watched on with amusing grins on their faces and some others with shocked faces seeing as famous basketball player making out in public with this girl.

"She's in love." Sharpay announced as the girls walked back over to her and Chad followed after Troy.

"Huh? No I'm not." Gabriella replied as the three girls raised their eyebrows at her. "Ok maybe…ok fine I still love him." Gabriella admitted in defeat as the girls squealed and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. Ok this calls for a shopping trip. We have to make you drop dead gorgeous so a certain Mr Bolton won't be able to keep his hands off you." Sharpay implied as Gabriella smacked her playfully. They all laughed.

"Come on let's go." Gabriella said linking arms with Sharpay as Taylor while Kelsi linked with Taylor.

Later that day, Gabriella was getting ready to meet Troy. They had agreed to meet at a secluded park so that Troy wouldn't get noticed. Gabriella was sitting on a table waiting for Troy when someone sneaked up behind her and placed their hands over her eyes and kissed her neck. She knew it was Troy as she removed his hands and turned around to be engulfed in a passionate kiss. Gabriella willingly kissed back as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Hi." Gabriella whispered as Troy moved to her neck.

"Hi." Troy whispered back as he kissed Gabriella on the mouth again. "Why don't we go somewhere else?" Gabriella nodded as she led Troy back to her dorm room.

As soon as they walked through to Gabriella's room and locked the door, clothes were being shed as they made their way back to the bed.

"I've missed you." Troy told her as he picked her up.

"Me too." Troy placed her gently on the bed as he climbed in top. They were both only in their underwear as Troy kissed down Gabriella's body and slowly moved his hands behind her back to undo her bra. He stared at her naturally beautiful body in awe.

"You know I think you have got even more beautiful since I last saw you." Gabriella smiled as she pulled him back down into a kiss. She wanted him and didn't want to wait much longer. Moments later, they were both fully naked with Troy on top and thrusting into her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their hips rocking back and forward and the pace quicken and Troy went in deeper and deeper as they let their love for each show.

"Harder Troy," Gabriella moaned and he thrust into her harder and faster. Minutes later they hit their climaxes and Troy collapsed on top of her. Troy smiled at her as he kissed her whilst she moved her hips for him to withdraw from her.

"I'm sorry I just left before." Troy kissed her to try and make her feel better.

"It's ok and if anything I would say it has definitely done both of us the world of good to be apart because we are a bit more straight in what we want." Troy told her as he leaned on his elbow and looked at her.

"Yeah I guess." Gabriella replied not looking at Troy.

"Are you happy Gabs?" Troy asked, lifting his hand to turn her to look at him.

"I guess but I always feel as though something's missing in my life but I don't know what. What about you?" Troy sighed.

"Honestly no. I hate having people follow me because of the image I have. They want Troy Bolton the superstar not Troy Bolton, regular fun loving guy like you do." Gabriella giggled and smacked his chest.

"Who said you are a fun loving guy? And who says what I like is really the superstar you are." Troy smiled as he climbed on top of her again.

"Is that so?" Gabriella nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"Well then I think I will have to show you that I'm a fun loving guy that you love." Gabriella couldn't respond because Troy had already pulled her back into a deep passionate meaningful kiss. They made love again that night before falling asleep from complete exhaustion.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She quickly jolted round and sighed in relief when she saw Troy. She smiled as she cuddled back up to him.

"You do know I'm awake." Gabriella shook her head.

"Well then why don't you get up?" Troy opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Because I'm pretty comfortable right here in bed with a very pretty, and naked may I add, girl in my arms so I don't think I have anything to get up for." Troy told her. Gabriella leaned up and kissed him before they were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Gabriella you up? And why is your door locked?" Taylor shouted as Gabriella sighed.

"I'm up and I will be out in a bit. I'm just changing." Gabriella shouted and waited for Taylor to walk away.

"I'm so dead now. You do know they aren't going to let you leave without details." Gabriella warned.

"GABS YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANCE AND I KNOW YOU HAVE TROY BOLTON IN THERE SO YOU TWO HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET OUT HERE AND EXPLAIN!" They looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Well let's go give them details then." Troy pulled Gabriella up so that they could both get dressed.

With the other girls 

Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were all sat around the breakfast table waiting for Gabriella when there was a knock on their door.

"I'll get it." Sharpay offered as she stood up. "Chad what are you doing here so early?" Sharpay asked as he walked in.

"Let's just say I think you will find that your best friend most likely wasn't alone last night." Chad told them as they looked at him confused.

"What you on about?" Taylor asked as Chad sat down.

"Well I'm looking for my best friend who didn't come home last night after he left to meet your girl." the three girls sat there in shock before Sharpay got up.

"GABS YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANCE AND I KNOW YOU HAVE TROY BOLTON IN THERE SO YOU TWO HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET OUT HERE AND EXPLAIN!" Sharpay yelled through the door before coming back to the others. "I so can't wait to see their faces." They laughed while waiting for the two to come out.

**

* * *

A/N: What will happen next? Troy has to leave but will they end on good terms or will things go bad? Please Review. Thanks!**


	34. College surprise part 2

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. I'm dedicating this chapter to Barika who had a sneak preview before I finished this. I hope you all enjoy this. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 34With Troy and Gabriella 

"You ready to do this?" Troy asked Gabriella as they unlocked her door.

"Yeah but first I need to ask you something." She said seriously.

"Umm ok sure." Gabriella walked to the door and relocked it.

"What will happen now? Between us I mean. You go back to LA soon and I'm here and I don't know." Troy wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I don't know yet. Let's worry about that later ok?" Gabriella nodded as the two pulled apart and walked out of her room.

"Dude you are in so much trouble." Chad warned as they saw Sharpay looking at the two.

"Gabriella Montez what did we say about having any boys stay over?" Sharpay inquired as Gabriella shook her head.

"No boys stay over from the University but technically Troy isn't just anyone and he isn't even from here so I didn't break any rules." Troy laughed as he wrapped his arms round Gabriella from behind.

"Well still you had someone over and didn't tell us." Kelsi told her as she walked right past them with Troy walking right behind her.

"And since when did you all tell me who could spend the night with me?" Gabriella asked as Chad and Troy looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Since Troy broke your heart." Sharpay answered while Gabriella glared at her.

"Don't even go there Sharpay." Gabriella warned giving her a stern look.

"Just ignore them." Troy whispered in her ear as he held her from behind.

"Right before you girls start an argument, me and lover boy need to go." Chad said walking towards the door.

"I'll call you later." Troy told Gabriella as they said their goodbyes.

"Ok you so totally have to spill what happened last night." Taylor urged for information.

"I'm not telling you guys what happened." Gabriella grabbed a slice of toast and walked back to her room but was stopped by Sharpay pulling her back.

"Spill or we will go to the press and tell them about you two." Sharpay threatened.

"Fine. I waited for him, he came, we kissed, no talking, came back here and woke up together. There you know." Gabriella got up and walked off leaving the others there in surprised.

"She's so lucky." Sharpay declared. "I mean he is hot. He's rich and he actually cares about her. I wish I had someone like that."

"I think we all do." Kelsi stated as Taylor nodded.

Later on, Gabriella has met up with Troy again but this time at his hotel room because they wanted some time to themselves without the others interrupting. The two lay tangled together in the sheets after making love again. Gabriella lay against Troy's bare chest loving the feeling of them together like this and no one to tell them what they are doing is wrong. _I wish I could feel like this always._

"Gabriella I need to ask you something again." Troy started as Gabriella looked at him.

"What?" She asked urging him to continue. _Why does this sound bad?_

"You know I still love you right?" Gabriella nodded. "And I want us to be together?" Gabriella nodded again not understanding where Troy was going with this. "Come to LA with me?" Troy asked.

"What?" Gabriella looked at him in surprise.

"Come back and move in with me. It makes sense. I want us to be together, you do too and we know I can't move here so you could come back with me." Troy told her as casual as anything as she sat up and looked at him.

"Troy I can't do that. I have my studies to focus on here and all my friends. I'm not going to give that all up." Gabriella told him.

"But you can ditch all the school stuff here and come to one up in LA so we can be closer to each other. And you can always stay in touch with your friends. You know you wouldn't have to work either because I make enough to support us. If you really wanted to carry on your studies you could just transfer but I want you with me." Gabriella shook her head.

"How can I just ditch everything here? I like it here and no I won't come with you. You are so selfish if you expect me to come just like that like nothing matters, like I'm something you can control. Well here's a newsflash, you can't. I don't need you to support me because I like to be independent." Gabriella got out of the bed and started getting dressed.

"Why not? And what are you doing?" Troy asked as he grabbed his boxers from the floor and slipped them back on before walking round to her and placing his hands on her waist and making her look at him.

"I told you. I'm happy here and if you can't understand that then I'm sorry. I'm outta here and don't try and call me or even talk to me ever again you idiot." Gabriella walked out and slammed the door behind her as Troy flopped down on the bed.

"I'm the biggest loser ever." Troy whispered.

Gabriella ran back to her dorm with tears strolling down her face and slammed her room door shut.

"Gabriella what happened?" Taylor's concerned voice said through the door.

"Just leave me alone Taylor." Gabriella shouted as she cried into her pillow.

"No I won't. Gabs what happened? Your crying and you never cry." Taylor said as she opened the door and walked in.

"Troy asked me to go to LA with him and wanted me to give everything up." Gabriella told her as Taylor rubbed her back.

"You didn't want to go then?" Taylor asked as Gabriella shook her head.

"I love it here and I don't want to have to move just because Troy wants me too." Gabriella admitted as Taylor hugged her friend sympathetically.

"Gabs what happened after you told him?" Taylor enquired.

"He kept on asking why and telling me I could go and I didn't even have to work because he earns enough." Gabriella told her.

"Well Troy Bolton is an idiot for letting you go and you have to just get over it." Gabriella nodded.

**

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me yet I needed to do that because I want to bring their families back into it later and this is just a brief bit to show how they are changing. Please review. Thanks!**


	35. 5 years later

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. All I can say is WOW! I never would have expected to get over 900 reviews for this story so thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Anyway this chapter will be 5 years later and after Gabriella has finished university. I'm dedicating this chapter to x3liveinLOVExoxo who originally gave me the idea I used in this chapter. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 35

23-year-old Gabriella Montez walked out of her old house in Albuquerque where she still lived with her mom while she saved up enough money to get her own place. She was on her way to East High where she worked as a science teacher.

"Miss Montez can I please speak to you for a minute?" Jack asked as he came into her classroom during her last period.

"I'll be right back. Rachel please carry on reading the text from the book." Gabriella smiled as she walked out to Jack.

"Gabriella I thought I would just warn you Chelsea called me to tell me Troy is coming down for the weekend. Apparently he needs to tell us something. He will be arriving today." Gabriella frowned.

"Thanks for warning me Jack but I think I will be fine." Jack smiled.

"I just thought that if you knew you could do whatever you wanted around him, talk or avoid him like you have been for the past 5 years and I think you know what I'm on about." Gabriella sighed.

"I don't think that he needs to know now. Its over and I don't see the point in dragging up the past." Gabriella told him.

"Gabriella I know it's your choice and I will respect whatever decision you come to but I still think you should tell him." Gabriella nodded.

"I'll think about it but right now I need to get back to my class." Jack nodded before walking away while Gabriella walked back into her classroom.

"Yo Miss M do you know Troy Bolton since he is Coach's son?" A boy named Lewis shouted from the back of the classroom.

"That is none of your business so I suggest you get back to work." Gabriella told him sternly as Taylor walked in. she too was a teacher at East High. She taught maths.

"I just heard that Troy is going to be home this weekend." Taylor said as she sat down on Gabriella's desk with her back to the students.

"I know. Jack just told me. And to be honest Tay I actually couldn't care less about Troy Bolton." Taylor raised her eyebrows at her. "I don't."

"So you aren't in the slightest wondering what he could be coming down to tell him parents?" Gabriella shook her head. "Well then it won't bother you to know that he has a fiancée." Gabriella's jaw dropped as her stomach churned immediately making her feel sick.

"He's getting married?" Gabriella asked, her face pale and hurt evident in her voice.

"You still like him. I knew it. After all this time and everything you have been through you still love him. I just said that to prove a point and it worked. You have to tell Troy everything and I mean everything Gabs." Gabriella nodded as the bell rang. She quickly dismissed all her students and grabbed her stuff and drove home.

Gabriella had just arrived home when she saw a car pull up in the drive next door. She grabbed her key out her pocket and opened the door quickly and shut it as soon as she was in so she wouldn't have to face Troy just yet. _I have all weekend to tell him. _Gabriella told herself.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella looked up to see her mom standing in front of her.

"Hi mom what's up?" Gabriella asked walking straight past her mom to the kitchen.

"I take it you know about Troy coming home?" Gabriella nodded as she grabbed a drink. "Your going to have to talk to him you know. I don't know how you have put it of this long anyway since it happened 5 years ago." Anna told her daughter.

"I made sure I was always away when Troy was around so that's how he doesn't know." Gabriella answered her mom.

"Well if you want me there when you tell him just call me. I'm going now because I have to work. I'll see you tomorrow and just make whatever you want for tea." Gabriella hugged her mom before she left. _Great the one-day I don't want to be home alone is the day I am. If I see Troy I … _Gabriella was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door. Gabriella sighed as she got up and went to open the door only to find the one person she didn't want to see standing there. Troy Bolton.

"Hey." Troy said as Gabriella smiled weakly.

"Hi." She hoped that he would just leave.

"My dad said I should come see you. He said you needed to tell me something." _Thanks Jack!_

"Umm no I don't think so." Gabriella went to close the door but Troy held it open.

"I know its something so please just tell me." Gabriella sighed in defeat as she opened the door for Troy to come in. They walked into the living room where Gabriella sat down opposite Troy and just looked at him. He was now 28 but still looked as good as ever.

"Troy what I'm going to tell you is kind of big but I want you to know I'm sorry I didn't call when it happened but I was so scared." Troy looked at her in confusion. He could see she was struggling so he moved next to her and placed his hand over hers.

"Gabi please just tell me." Troy said trying to remain calm but nervous as hell on the inside.

"Do you remember that time you came to NYU?" Troy nodded. " I'm guessing you remember what happened between us more than once." Troy once again nodded. "Troy about a month after you left I found out I was pregnant." Gabriella looked at Troy who had paled considerably. "Well I was so stressed out about having to tell you and university I collapsed and got really ill and lost the baby." Gabriella told him with tears running down her face as she waited for him to say something. "I'm sorry I never told you but I couldn't. You were in LA, I was in New York and I was so confused and upset that I decided it was best I never told you. Please say something Troy." Gabriella looked at him.

"What do you want me to say Gabi? You lied to me for 5 years. Did my parents know?" all Gabriella could do was no. "Great! My parents didn't even tell me the truth. You know you're just a selfish person to immature to face the truth!" Troy stood up and walked out slamming the door behind him causing Gabriella to wince. Gabriella walked up to her room and just lay down hugging her pillow and cried.

With Troy

Troy walked out of the Montez house confused and hurt. _How could they all lie to me for this long? Yeah I never tried to talk to Gabi after what happened but they lied. I had a right to know. _

"Hey Troy how'd it go?" Jack asked as Troy walked back over to his family's house.

"You lied to me. Why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked his dad who sighed.

"Gabriella didn't want us to since you had your career and she knew that was more important to you than herself." Troy looked at his dad in surprise.

"Why would she think that? No matter what has happened between us I've never stopped loving her. Dad I still feel the same way about her as I did when I was 21 and she was 16. I would have given up everything at the time if she needed me to be with her. That's part of the reason I'm moving back." Jack looked at Troy.

"What do you mean your moving back?" Jack asked.

"I blew my knee out and they said unless I want to cripple myself I have to stop playing ball and I knew if I couldn't play anymore then I wanted to be near the people I love to occupy my time." Jack smiled as his son proudly.

"You gave up your life in LA for us?" Troy nodded.

"I'd do anything for any of you." Troy told him as he saw someone walk up to Gabriella's. He noticed the blonde hair and immediately knew it was Sharpay. Jack walked inside as Troy watched Sharpay knock on the door.

With Gabriella

Gabriella was upstairs still just thinking about her life and everything she had right now when she heard someone knock the door. _Whoever it is can get lost because I don't want to speak to anyone right now. _The person kept knocking and knocking before Gabriella eventually got up to answer since the person wasn't getting the message.

"What?" Gabriella opened the door to see Sharpay smiling at her.

"Well hello to you too." Gabriella smiled annoyed for a second before Sharpay walked straight in. Gabriella looked up as she closed the door and saw Troy watching. He shook his head at her as she followed Sharpay who had gone up to her room.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay started grabbing clothes from Gabriella's wardrobe.

"I guessed since you know who is in town you would want to get out of here so we're going to drive anywhere we want." Sharpay told her as Gabriella stopped her from getting anymore of her clothes.

"Sharpay there's no more running. I told Troy everything about what happened and now he won't even look at me so I don't think I need to worry about leaving." Sharpay looked at Gabriella sympathetically. She knew how hard it must have been to relive the experience.

"Well how about we go out for a bit?" Gabriella shook her head.

"I'd rather just be alone." Sharpay nodded as she left Gabriella alone. _Why do I have a feeling my life can only get worse? Urgh this is going to be a long few days with Troy around._

**

* * *

A/N: What will happen now? Thanks to all my loyal reviewers so far and please review. Thanks!**


	36. Fixing things

Summary:_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. I just want to say this story is coming to an end soon now. There are about 3-4 chapters left and an epilogue if people want one. I'm trying to make the chapters as long as possible. Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 36

Troy avoided Gabriella and his parents as much as he could. He had called Chad and told him everything and all Chad had told him to do was to let nature take its course and whatever was meant to happen will happen. Troy had spent the whole weekend also trying to avoid being seen by fans. He knew he had to talk to Gabriella so that he could understand more. _She was carrying my child even if it was only for a short period of time but we still conceived a child. _Troy told himself as he walked through the halls at east High.

With Gabriella

Gabriella was in her 3rd period class, her junior year, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Gabriella's jaw dropped as Troy opened the door and several students just looked on star struck that the Troy Bolton was in their classroom.

"OMG! Isn't that Troy Bolton?" a guy shouted across the room to his friend.

"Isn't Troy Bolton fit!" another girl shouted across the room to her friends as Gabriella blushed.

"Miss Montez I was wondering if I could talk to you. Can I come in?" Gabriella nodded as Troy walked in.

"Everyone get back to your work now or I will give you 2 hours worth of extra homework!" the whole class went quiet as Gabriella smirked triumphantly at the class. "Hi." She turned to Troy.

"Hi." Troy said as he walked closer to her. "Look if I remember correct this period is over soon right?" Gabriella nodded. "Well do you have a class next?" Gabriella shook her head still a bit in shock. "Well can we talk in private?" Gabriella nodded. "Are you actually going to speak or are you going to stay silent?" Gabriella looked down embarrassed.

"Sorry." Troy smiled as he lifted her head to look at him.

"I'm going to wait in here if that's ok? I don't feel like being harassed by a load of school kids, mainly girls who see me and just think I'm some hot guy and want to try and 'bag me'." Troy smiled as Gabriella frowned at what Troy said. He too then realized what he said. "Gabi I'm sorry I didn't mean that." She nodded as Troy sat down on her chair and pulled her down to him and hugged her. The whole of the class were watching in interest as their teacher was hugging one of the most popular basketball players ever.

"Miss Montez have you got…" Taylor stopped when she saw all the students watching something. She looked to the side to see the pair hugging as the bell went. "Ok everyone pack up and move it out and leave Miss Montez and Mr Bolton alone." Some of the students glared at her hoping to stay and talk to their teacher and of course the hot guy with her. "If people don't disappear from that door in a minute they will be serving a weeks detention with me or coach Bolton!" Taylor threatened as the students scurried away as Taylor turned her attention back to the couple who obviously had forgotten where they were.

"Why didn't you call me?" Troy asked as Gabriella held onto him.

"I was so scared and hurt that I didn't know what to do." Gabriella admitted as Troy ran his hand through her hair.

"I would have been there with you if you had of called. I would have done anything for you." Gabriella smiled as Taylor coughed making her presence known.

"Welcome back to planet earth lovers. Gabs I dismissed your class before they saw anything. Oh and Troy from what I hear you're the talk of the school so if your dad didn't know you were around he will now." Taylor told the pair.

"Taylor what was Gabi like after she lost the baby?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded at Taylor giving her permission to speak.

"She was a wreck. She didn't talk to anyone. All she did was do to classes, work and then locked herself in her room until Sharpay unlocked it while she was in there with her nail file." Troy looked at Gabriella who looked down the whole time.

"Did she really want to tell me?" Taylor nodded.

"She had told us she was going to call you the night she collapsed. Only she didn't get chance too." Troy nodded as Taylor hinted that she was going to give them some time.

"I'm sorry I should have still called you." Gabriella spoke up.

"Yeah you should have but I can't change the past and neither can you." Gabriella looked at Troy who smiled at her.

"You don't hate me then?" Troy shook his head.

"I thought I did the other day but I'm not." Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"So does this mean we're friends again?" Gabriella asked.

"Well hopefully this friend will let me take her out when she is free. I think we also have a lot more stuff to talk about." Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"I'm free Friday night." Troy smiled.

"Friday night it is then." Gabriella got up and walked out as Troy followed her. Troy rolled his eyes when he saw her head towards the gym. Troy was receiving stares from students in the hallway as he walked after Gabriella.

In the gym, Jack was working with his current basketball team when he heard the gym doors open. He looked over to see Gabriella walking in. the whole team was use to Gabriella coming and watching them practise as she did most of the time if she was free.

"Miss Montez to what do we owe this visit?" Jack asked as Gabriella smiled.

"I brought something you might want." Jack looked at her confused as the doors opened and Troy walked in.

"I take it you two have talked." Gabriella nodded.

"A bit and we're going to talk more soon." Jack smiled as Troy came over to them.

"Hey dad. I want to say I'm sorry for going mad at you and ignoring you the whole weekend." Jack smiled as he noticed the basketball had stopped.

"Did you hear me blow the whistle?" they all quickly got back to work.

"You never change do you?" Jack shook his head while Gabriella stood in the middle of the two Bolton men.

"No now why don't you go give them a run for their money." Troy looked at his dad.

"Dad do you remember what I told you as to why I came home." Jack shook his head as Gabriella listened confused. "I busted my knee and I can't play." Gabriella looked at him in surprise. She didn't know that he was back for good and wasn't playing anymore. She assumed he was going back soon and wouldn't have to see him again.

"I forgot I needed to do something. I'll see you later." Jack and Troy nodded as she ran off.

"You really do love her still don't you?" Troy looked at his dad and smiled. "She still loves you too. You can see it in her eyes when you are around. Troy just give her time. She's still young and needs to get over the pain that she probably has had reappear with seeing you and telling you what happened." Jack told his son.

"I know. That's why I'm not mad at her for not telling me because I know she did it all for the right reasons and she needed to protect herself too." Troy and Jack smiled as they turned their attention to the basketball team.

With Gabriella

Gabriella ran out the gym and straight to the theatre where she saw Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor. Sharpay and Kelsi were also teachers at East High with Kelsi doing music and Sharpay Ms Darbus' assistant. They also worked at a local community centre where they put on shows.

"He's back for good!" Gabriella exclaimed as she sat down next to Taylor and behind Sharpay and Kelsi who were kneeling on their seats.

"What do you mean back for good? Who?" Kelsi asked confused. She hadn't heard that Troy was back.

"Troy. He had to give up basketball and now he's moved back to Albuquerque." Gabriella explained as Kelsi and the other's mouth formed an 'o'.

"How you coping with that?" Sharpay asked as they all looked at her. "Ok obviously not good. Have the two of you talked again yet?" Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah they did and they were getting pretty close again from what I saw." Taylor spoke up as Gabriella looked at her.

"What happened?" Sharpay wanted to know more information.

"He told me he didn't hate me for not telling him." Gabriella told them. "And he asked me out for Friday so we could talk more."

"He asked you out and he doesn't hate you?" Gabriella nodded at Sharpay. "Wow he must really love you if he's not mad you kept that from him for 5 years."

"Which is why I'm so confused. Yeah I love him or at least I think I do but I don't get why he isn't mad at me." The three girls looked at her sympathetically.

"Don't worry I'm sure we will figure something out." Kelsi reassured her as the doors opened.

"Hey any chance I can talk to Gabi again in private?" the girls looked up to see Troy there. Gabriella got up and walked up to him after being nudged by Taylor and pulled him towards her empty classroom down the corridor.

"What did you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked closing the door.

"Do you still love me?" Gabriella looked up in shock.

"What?" Troy put his hands on her face.

"Do you still love me like I love you?" Gabriella stood there in shock. _He loves me? He still loves me? Do I still love him? I don't know._

"Troy don't do this. I don't know how I feel and I can't deal with this." Gabriella said looking away, avoiding looking into his eyes because she knew she would melt into them if she did.

"Don't do what?" Troy asked playfully as she smiled. He lifted her head and kissed her. She kissed back for a few minutes before pulling back. "See we can't deny our feelings and you know it."

"Troy I don't want to get hurt again like I did before. Twice. Just leave things the way they are for now and give me time. I'll tell you if I want this on Friday when we have our date." Troy nodded in agreement and knew he had to wait and give her chance.

**

* * *

A/N: So what will Gabriella do? Does she still love him or not? I'll update college struggles later for those of you reading it but right now I'm need to go eat and then I'm going to watch the England match so it won't be till late when I start the next chapter of college struggles and get it up. Please review. Thanks!**


	37. A date

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for the awesome reviews. I have a question for you all at the bottom so please read because I don't want to ask yet because of ruining the chapter. To see a pic of Gabriella's dress go to my profile. Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 37

Friday came all to quickly for Gabriella. She was upstairs in her room trying to decide what to wear. Troy had told her to wear something nice but still casual enough to be comfy.

"Need help?" Gabriella looked in her mirror and saw her mom standing at the door with Chelsea Bolton.

"Hi. Yep. I have no idea what to wear." Gabriella complained as the two moms went to her wardroom and started looking through all her clothes.

"Hey Gabi how about that black one you brought last week. That would look cute." Gabriella looked at her mom.

"Cute?" Gabriella repeated.

"Yes cute now get changed." Gabriella smiled as her mom and Chelsea left the room. She walked into her closet to get her dress. (In profile)

"This better be worth the effort." Gabriella said to herself as she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her purse.

Anna and Chelsea were downstairs chatting away when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm guessing that's your son." Anna said as she stood up to open the door. "Hey Troy, Gabi's upstairs. She'll be down in a minute." Anna explained as Troy saw his mom smiling at him.

"Hi mom." Troy gave his mom a kiss on the cheek while he waited for Gabi to come down.

"I still can't get over how little you've changed Troy." Anna told him as he smiled.

"Well playing all these years certainly helped. However, I may not of changed but Gabi certainly has. She's gotten more beautiful since I last saw her." Chelsea and Anna smiled.

"You don't have to tell us. We've seen her grow so much over the past few years. You know its funny but when I look at the two of you know I don't think of the age gap between the two of you. I just see two people madly in love with each other." Chelsea told him.

"I agree. I guess before Gabriella was still too young for us to accept the two of you together." Anna explained as Troy smiled.

"Hey can I ask you a question." Anna nodded. "How come everyone else calls Gabi, Gabriella or Gabs but never Gabi?" Anna smiled.

"Because only one person before you called her Gabi and that was her father. After he died she never let anyone call her that which is why I was surprised all those years ago when I heard you call her that and she didn't mind. She really does love you Troy even if she's not sure of it yet." Troy smiled.

"So where are you and Gabriella going?" Chelsea asked as Troy finally sat down next to her.

"I was going to take her to that new restaurant that opened." Troy lied.

"Isn't it impossible to get reservations there?" Anna asked as Chelsea nodded.

"Actually no its not especially when your Troy Bolton." Troy stated proudly as Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"And that's not my son." Anna laughed and Troy glared at his mom who smiled at him.

"Hey." Troy turned around and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. _How can some one look so stunning in something so simple? Say something you idiot!_

"Hi…umm wow! You look amazing." Troy complimented her as she blushed slightly.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Troy smiled as he walked around to her.

"Shall we go?" Gabriella nodded as Troy offered her his hand, which she took gratefully as their mom's smiled at each other knowingly.

"Don't come home too early Gabriella!" Anna shouted as Troy and Gabriella left.

Troy drove to for about 2 hours when they pulled up at an old run down secluded park.

"Troy what are we doing here?" Gabriella asked as Troy opened the door for her.

"It's a surprise." Troy grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers together, leading her somewhere.

"If I get killed then your getting the blame." Gabriella told him as he laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I think if you get killed I do too." Gabriella smiled as they walked towards a table that was filled with candles and food.

"OMG! Troy did you do all this?" Troy nodded as Gabriella took in the whole surroundings. The park was full pf colourful flowers and a small run down playground.

"I thought it would be nice for us to be on our own. No one to interrupt us or bother me while I'm with you." Gabriella gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love it Troy. Thank you." Troy offered for her to go and sit down in which she did. They ate the food Troy had had someone prepare, making small chat while they ate.

"Gabi can I ask you something?" Troy asked when they had finished eating. Gabriella nodded. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we had have stuck together and I didn't go to LA?"

"I think we wouldn't be friends. I think we would have got in each other's way and ended up having some kind of huge argument. Why?" Troy shrugged.

"I miss us. You were the first person I fell in love with and the only person I have ever been in love with. Sure I've had the occasional girlfriend but they only wanted to date me for the fame. Do you ever miss us?" Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah I guess I do sometimes. Like sometimes if I've had a rough day at work I just want someone there to hold me and make me feel better but then sometimes I'm glad I'm single because I can just do what I want when I want and not have to worry about anyone else." Troy nodded.

"So how did you end up at East High again?" Gabriella smiled. "I would have thought you would have wanted to stay as far away as possible."

"I love teaching and knowing that when someone achieves something that I've had a hand in it. I think I love it teaching so much at East High because I have the girl's there with me. I was the first one along with Taylor to go teach there and when Ms Darbus saw us there then she asked if we kept in touch with Kelsi and Sharpay and we said yes. Basically she wanted them to go back and help her out because she said they were the best people she ever worked with in the theatre. And so the four of us just moved back so that we could be together. Sharpay is engaged to some guy named Mark. He's all right. Taylor's still single like me and Kelsi is married to a guy named Carl who works at a local theatre. Do you still speak to Jason and Zeke? I know about Chad." Gabriella explained as Troy just watched her face light up as she talked about her friends and work.

"Yeah. Jason and Zeke decided to open up a restaurant up in New York. We all try and get together every few months. Jason is single like me but Zeke has a girlfriend. Don't know her name though. He doesn't talk about her that much." Gabriella nodded as she looked up at the stars.

"Aren't the stars amazing?" Troy looked up and smiled.

"Yeah but you're more amazing." Gabriella looked at Troy. She got up and walked round the table and sat next to him and hugged him. "I love you Gabriella." Troy whispered against the top of her head.

"I love you too Troy." Troy smiled as she looked up at him. He closed the gap between them and kissed her. She smiled through the kiss as Troy deepened it. After a few minutes, Gabriella pulled away to catch her breath.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" Gabriella grinned.

"Well you are pretty amazing to Mr Bolton." Troy stood up and offered her his hand.

"Come on. We should start heading back." Gabriella nodded as Troy called someone to come sort out the table. The two walked back through the bushes to Troy's car.

When they started getting closer to home, It was about 1am and Gabriella spoke up.

"Hey Troy, where are you staying now your back?" Gabriella asked.

"I've brought a house down here. I've been finishing it this week with my dad and I've started moving my stuff in there now. Why?" Gabriella smiled.

"I don't exactly feel like going home to be quizzed on everything and I don't want to leave you tonight." Troy grinned understanding her.

"Well who said I want to stay with you? What if I wanted to be on my own?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy pulled up at an unfamiliar house to her.

"Well if you didn't why you stopped? And I know you would hate to leave me all alone in my room wearing just my little pyjamas." Troy grinned as he got out and ran round to open her door.

"When you put it like that I'm not quite so sure I want to be on my own." Troy pulled her into a kiss and picked her up and carried her inside and straight up to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

**

* * *

A/N: Right I need to know whether you want me to do a proposal or do I just skip it and do something else? There are 2 chapters left then the epilogue. The chapters will probably be mainly fluff because this story hasn't exactly had a lot of that. If you want me to do the proposal, give me ideas because I don't have that many great ones. Please review. Thanks! **


	38. A proposal

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the awesome reviews. I can't believe this story has had nearly 1000 reviews. All I can do is say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and please review the last few chapters. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS M RATED STUFF SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 38

The next morning, Gabriella woke up feeling confused as she looked around at the unfamiliar room. All the events of the nights before came rushing back and brought a smile to her face as she turned to face Troy. She cuddles closer to him causing him to stir.

"Well hello Miss Montez." Troy said opening his eyes as Gabriella smiled.

"Hey." Troy leaned down and kissed her. The kiss deepened as Troy twisted so that he was straddling her. He moved down her neck and kissed her softly between her breasts. Gabriella moaned as he bit down softly with his teeth. He moved his head back up to kiss her on the mouth as his fingers slid within her, plunging inside, and then out, over and over again. As the kiss grew more passionate, the pleasure rising, he pulled out completely. He reached for a condom from the bedside table, slipping it on as she guided him in, crying out softly as he thrust in slow and deep. Troy groaned as her hips started to move with his rhythm. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she came, shaking as waves of pleasure went through her whole body. Troy collapsed against her body kissing her softly before pulling out. As she snuggled back into his side he sighed in exhaustion. Gabriella was about to speak when Gabriella's cell rang. She quickly leaned down to get her purse and pulled her cell out.

"Hello?" She answered as Troy wrapped his arms round her from behind listening to her phone as well.

"Gabriella Montez when I said don't come home too early I did mean that night or at least a phone call to tell me you weren't coming home." Troy and Gabriella smiled as Anna's annoyed voice came out the speaker.

"Sorry mom. Actually you didn't say how early I wasn't allowed to come home and I'm 23 so you can't tell me what to do." Gabriella told her as Troy shook his head.

"Gabriella I'm not mad. I just wish you had called. Please tell you are still with Troy and you haven't stayed out on your own the whole night?" Gabriella rolled her eyes at her mom's concern. "Gabriella!"

"Yes mom I'm at Troy's and I'll be back later. Bye." Gabriella hung up before her mom got chance to speak.

"You ok?" Troy asked as Gabriella turned to face him.

"I'm fine it's just I wish my mom would trust me more. She thinks that just because I still live with her while I save up for my own place she can tell me what to do." Gabriella explained as Troy pushed her hair off her face.

"Well I have a solution to your problem. Come and live with me. Simple. I want to be with you forever. I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to bed with you every night. We both want to be together and you need somewhere to go without having to worry about anything." Gabriella looked at Troy shocked at his offer.

"You would want me to move in with you?" She asked and he nodded.

"Gabi you know you want to so just say yes before I do something to make you say yes." Gabriella smiled.

"Yes." Troy grinned as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Well we better get up so we can get you home so you can come back later. I want you to move in ASAP." Troy told her.

"You do know our mothers won't be happy about us being on our own with no one around." Gabriella smiled.

"Well they will have to get used to it because I want to be alone with you." Gabriella pulled him back into a kiss before pulling away.

"Come on lover boy. I need food and then we have to break the news to our parents." Gabriella got out of the bed and started getting dressed.

A few hours later, Troy and Gabriella had told their parents their plans and surprisingly they weren't too surprised. Troy had taken some of Gabriella's stuff back to his house mid afternoon because he had something he needed to plan and told Gabriella to come back later with more stuff.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella looked up from her stuff she was going through to see her mom standing at her door smiling. She nodded for her to come in. Anna sat on the edge of the bed next to Gabriella. "Are you happy Gabriella?" Gabriella looked at her mom confused. "I just want to know."

"More that I ever thought I could be." Gabriella told her. "I don't know why but whenever I'm with Troy its like everything else doesn't matter. And when we split I thought it was the right thing and yeah it was but I missed Troy so much and whenever any guy asked me out I couldn't stop thinking about what if Troy was here. I want to be with him mom and I know he will look after me." Gabriella reassured her mom.

"I know he will. He's good for you Gabriella. Don't forget that. I'm going to miss you but at least you will be closer than when you were in New York." Gabriella smiled as she hugged her mom.

"I love you mom." Gabriella whispered.

"I love you too sweetie. Now lets get packing the rest of your stuff up and get you to your man's place." Anna said pulling away.

Gabriella drove to Troy's house and grabbed the two bags of clothes she had. She pulled the key out that Troy had given her earlier. Opening the door, she was surprised to see the house in pitch black apart from a small flickering of light coming from another room. Gabriella headed towards where the light was, leaving her bags by the door. Pushing the door that was slightly open fully open, Gabriella gasped as she looked at the room around. The room was filled with candles and written on the floor in white roses was 'will you marry me?' and Troy down on one knee, with a ring, behind it.

"What do you say?" Troy asked. Gabriella was speechless and so overwhelmed that she could only manage to nod as tears sparkled in her eyes. Troy smiled as he got up and placed the ring on her finger before kissing her. "I love you." Troy whispered as she smiled.

"I love you too Troy Bolton." Troy grinned as he picked her up and swung her round.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey so there you go. They are engaged. The next chapter will be the last one and it will be them telling all their friends and family and then there will be the epilogue. I can't believe this story is almost over :( I've had fun doing this. Please review. Thanks!**


	39. Telling everyone

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Ok first of I want to say OMG! I can't believe that I'm now over a 1000 reviews. So thank you so much if you have reviewed. Please read the A/N at the bottom because I need to know something. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 39 

Troy and Gabriella had decided to get all their friends and family together to tell them the news. Troy thought it was best to tell them as soon as they could because even though he wasn't playing anymore, people were still writing about him and he didn't want the people closest to them to find out that way. They had decided to do it next weekend after all their friends would be home. Gabriella had to be careful round the school, making sure her ring was always turned so you couldn't see the diamond.

"Miss Montez?" Gabriella turned around to see one of her students, Louise, walking up behind her.

"Hi Louise can I help you?" Gabriella asked in a caring voice. Students often went to talk to her whenever they had problems because she was always there and didn't judge them.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Louise asked as Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"How about we go into my room so no one else can hear?" Louise nodded as they walked to her room. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about this boy." Gabriella smiled. Often girls from any year came to talk to her about the boys they liked. "You see people don't think I should hang out with him because he's two years older than me and my friends think he is only using me." Gabriella couldn't help but think of all the people against her and Troy when they were younger. _At least its only two years difference unlike the 6 between Troy and I._ "I know he isn't like that. I haven't told anyone this, not even my mom or my best friend but he kinda kissed me the other day and told me he liked me. I really like him too but I'm really confused." Louise finished dejected.

"Well did you tell him how you felt?" Louise nodded.

"He said that we could keep it a secret if he didn't want people to know we were together." _This really is like Troy and I._

"You shouldn't keep it a secret because trust me things are always a lot worse if you do keep secrets. I found out the hard way." Louise looked up in interest.

"What happened?" Gabriella shook her head.

"What I tell you can't leave this classroom ok?" Louise nodded. "Let's just say my boyfriend was 6 years older than me so we decided to keep our relationship a secret and when our friends and families found out they stopped talking to us and eventually wanted us to split up so we did." Gabriella explained.

"Who was your boyfriend?" Gabriella shook her head.

"None of your business. But I think if you really like this guy and he treats you right then your friends and family will be happy for you. 2 years isn't that big of an age gap." Louise smiled.

"Thanks Miss Montez. Hey did you know that apparently Coach Bolton's son is in school. The famous one." Gabriella tried to hide the smile on her face.

"Well that's nice to know. Why don't you go find your friends and I'll see you after lunch?" Louise left the room as Gabriella got up and went to the boy's locker room to Jack's office where she saw Troy and Jack sitting around talking.

"So how are things with Gabriella going?" Jack asked as Gabriella listened through the gap in the door.

"Things are good I think. We're happy that people might finally be accepting us as a couple." Troy explained.

"I would say the people who are important already have. So when do you plan on popping the question?" Jack asked as Gabriella saw Troy tense up at the question. She quickly made her presence known to help Troy out.

"How come you didn't tell me you were coming today?" Troy turned around to see Gabriella standing there with her hands on her hips. He grinned as he stood up and walked over to her.

"I wanted to surprise you." He told her as he leaned down to kiss her and hug her. "Thanks." Troy whispered. He guessed she had been outside listening. She pulled away and smiled.

"As much as I love being with you I better go before someone puts two and two together about us." Troy nodded as she smiled at Jack and left.

"Don't hurt her Troy because she is special." Troy just nodded as he watched her walk away. "Go on follow her because I don't think I can stand seeing you pine over missing her and just be careful about showing off." Troy smiled at his dad and followed her.

Gabriella was walking towards the theatre where she normally met up with the other girls for lunch. Ever since they started they always met up at lunch if they hadn't got stuff to do or helped with the drama club. Gabriella was about to walk in when she felt someone slip their hand into hers. She turned and saw Troy smirking at her.

"Don't worry I don't care if people know about us dating and they won't find out about you know what. I want to spend time with you right now even if I have to listen to you talk about whatever girl stuff you talk about." Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy.

"Fine but if it comes out before about you know what then I'm blaming you." Gabriella warned as he smiled.

"Come on. Let's go." Gabriella shook her head and pulled Troy into the theatre with her.

"Well if it isn't the two love birds." Sharpay shouted as Gabriella walked towards them.

"Troy Bolton in the school theatre again without a detention. I never thought I would see the day." Ms Darbus spoke up from by Sharpay. "And you're dating Miss Montez, aren't you a bit old for her?" she asked as Troy looked at Gabriella who smiled.

"Nope he's perfect for me." Gabriella told her as Troy sat down and she sat in his lap and kissed him. Ms Darbus walked away.

"You guys are disgusting!" Taylor exclaimed, as the couple broke apart.

"So moving on are you all coming round on Saturday?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah I think so. What is the big news you two have to tell us? We've already decided it can't be your pregnant because you two haven't been back together long enough or if it is that then you two have some explaining to do. We know your living together so if its just to celebrate that then its not exactly big news and you aren't engaged because Gabriella here would have cracked already and told us so what is it?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella and Troy smiled and shook their heads.

"You'll have to wait Evans." Troy told her calling her by her last name knowing how much she used to hate that.

"Don't even go there Bolton!" Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi rolled their eyes.

Saturday 

Troy and Gabriella had managed to keep their engagement to themselves the rest of the week. People had pretty much guessed that Troy was dating Gabriella and were often stopping Gabriella in the street or her students in school to ask if it was true which she only smiled and said she had to go to whoever asked. Sharpay hadn't given up trying to get the 'big news' out of the couple and had even come up with the suggestion that they were going to be trying for a baby or they were getting a dog. Each time Gabriella or Troy would just roll their eyes at her and walk away.

"So Miss Montez soon to be Mrs Bolton what time are our friends and family coming over?" Troy asked waling up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"3pm. But out parents said they would come at 2pm to help out." Gabriella told him as she turned in his arms to kiss him.

"Any chance we can go upstairs and have a quick round before they come?" Troy whispered seductively in her ear. She pulled back and smiled.

"Why Mr Bolton I think you have just said something worth while." Troy gasped as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her half way up the stairs before the doorbell rang.

"Ok whoever that is I hate!" Gabriella giggled as Troy put her down and went to answer the door.

"Hi Troy. We thought we would come over this morning because if you needed more help knowing you we wouldn't find out till the last minute." His mom walked in with his dad behind.

"Don't blame me for coming early because I tried to stop her." Troy nodded his head at his dad as Gabriella walked back downstairs and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry about it. Just remember she only is trying to help." Gabriella reminded him seeing the annoyed look on his face.

"Why do we continually get interrupted?" Troy asked as he felt Gabriella shrug.

"Its just our thing." Troy shook his head as she removed her arms and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen where his parents were.

3.30pm

Everyone was now at Troy and Gabriella's talking when Troy hushed them all.

"Ok you all need to be quiet if you want to know why we asked you all round. We were going to wait till a bit later but Sharpay is killing us with all her bossiness." Sharpay stuck her tongue out at him. Gabriella smiled as she walked next to him and slipped her hand in his. "As of last week Gabi and I are engaged." Everyone cheered as they congratulated the couple. The girls all awed over the ring and the boys clapped Troy on the back.

Gabriella and Troy couldn't stop smiling the whole time everyone was there. They knew that everyone was finally happy for them and they were happy. They went to bed that evening knowing that people had finally accepted them.

**

* * *

A/N:I ended this chapter like this because some people want me to do a sequel or at least the wedding and honeymoon so if I don't then this chapter was ok to just move onto the epilogue or if I do add more chapters then I can. If enough people want me to I will add a few more chapters to this story but not many. So just tell me in a review if you want me to make it longer or just do the epilogue. Oh and if your reading College Struggles I'm not updating till I get more reviews because i only have 5 so far but 225 hits so review if you want me to update. Please review. Thanks! **


	40. Epilogue

**Summary:**_ 21-year-old Troy Bolton has lived in Albuquerque all his life. What happens when he starts to fall for his new neighbour 15 year old Gabriella Montez? When Gabriella starts falling for him too will she believe her friends who say it's just a crush? Troy's friends also warn him not to think anything of his feelings. When the two are left home alone over Christmas will sparks fly? And how will their parents react? Troyella._

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews. I have decided to just move onto the epilogue because people said they weren't to bothered so I made the epilogue as long as possible and included parts of the wedding and honeymoon in this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I've had nearly 50,000 hits, over 1000 reviews and added to 90 favourites, which I would never have imagined when I started this story. This story is over 3000 words that it makes it my longest chapter ever:) Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

Epilogue

28-year-old Gabriella Bolton walked into the living room to see her husband of 5 years, 33-year-old Troy Bolton playing with their two children, 3-year-old Matthew Troy Bolton and 1-year-old Vanessa Chelsea Bolton. It was the week before Christmas and they were adding things to the tree they had. Gabriella smiled as she looked at her husband lovingly remembering the day they got married.

**_Flashback_**

_6 months after Troy proposed, during the summer break, Gabriella was pacing the room she was in at the back of the church nervously. Today was their wedding day and Gabriella was…well she was terrified. She had no idea why because she knew she loved Troy and she knew she wanted to marry him but now as she was getting ready she was starting to doubt everything. _What if Troy thinks after a bit I'm too boring? What if he suddenly falls out of love with me? What if he doesn't think I'm pretty enough for him?

"_Gabriella Christina Montez sit down this instance!" Anna Montez ordered her daughter as the maid of honour, Sharpay, and the bridesmaid, Taylor and Kelsi, tried to keep from laughing as Chelsea Bolton rolled her eyes at Anna._

"_I can't help it mom. I'm so nervous and I don't know why. Mom what if Troy has changed his mind and doesn't want to marry me?" Gabriella asked becoming paranoid as Sharpay walked out the room._

"_Gabriella Troy loves you so much that he can't wait to marry you. Trust me I've heard it all from Jack who has then come home and told it all to me." Chelsea told her causing Gabriella to blush slightly._

"_I think she is hoping he hasn't said something considering the fact she's blushing. So Gabriella what is it you don't want us to know?" Taylor asked receiving an icy glare from Gabriella making her shut up. _

"_Gabriella come to the door but don't look out." They all turned to the door hearing Sharpay's voice. Gabriella got up and walked over._

"_Sharpay what are you doing?" Gabriella asked as she waited for a response but was surprised that the person who responded wasn't Sharpay._

"_Gabi. Sharpay came and got me because apparently you're nervous. Why are you nervous?" Gabriella smiled hearing Troy's concerned voice. Taylor nudged Kelsi who smiled._

"_I'm scared that you will go off me Troy. I mean come on there on millions of women out there prettier than me." Gabriella admitted as Troy shook his head on the other side of the door._

"_Gabriella listen to me. I don't want anyone else. I want you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Before I continue tell everyone else to leave the room so I can talk to you in private." Gabriella turned to the others who nodded and left the room. "Ok. Whenever I wake up and see you right next to me in my arms, preferable with no clothes on," Gabriella knocked on the door and heard Troy laugh. "Ok well I can't believe how lucky I am to still have you. I mean what am I? A retired basketball player who is getting old." Gabriella interrupted._

"_Your not getting old!" She told him._

"_Yes I am. Compared to you anyway. I mean when I was your age I loved going out and partying and whatever but you your giving all that up to marry me. I have to pinch myself sometimes to make me realize it's not a dream and its real. I love you Gabriella." Gabriella smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes before they ruined her make-up. _

"_I love you too Troy and when have I ever been a girl to strike you as I go out partying?" Gabriella asked amused._

"_Well since you are dating a very hot guy who happens to be well known most partners would take advantage of that." Gabriella rolled her eyes._

"_Troy shut up going on about what you have no idea about. I love you and I have to go finish getting ready. Can you send the others back in?" Gabriella heard Troy call the others back. "Troy?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thanks." Gabriella smiled as she thought of Troy grinning on the other side._

"_No probs. I'll see you at the end of the aisle." Troy told her as the others came in._

"_Feel better?" Anna asked as Gabriella smiled. _

"_Come on I need to get ready for my wedding." Everyone got to what they needed to do for Gabriella._

_With Troy_

_Troy walked back into his room and let out a sigh as his dad, Chad, Zeke and Jason looked at him._

"_What did Sharpay want?" Chad asked as Troy looked at them._

"_Gabi was nervous and getting paranoid so Sharpay wanted me to go talk to her. She thinks I'm going to go off her." Troy explained as they all looked at each other._

"_Why would you go off her? You've scored a younger chick of course you are going to always want her because she looks good." Jason and Zeke whacked Chad round the head._

"_Ignore stupid here. You love her and you have always loved her so there is no way you would go off her." Jason pointed out as Troy nodded._

"_I told her that and I think she's ok now. Why did we get here so early I can't stand the hanging around?!" Troy exclaimed as he walked over to the window._

"_Troy stop fretting because everything will be fine I promise. You and Gabriella will be married soon enough and then you can start your lives together properly." Jack reassured him as Chad spoke up again._

"_He just wants it over so he can get to the honeymoon and do her." Troy and everyone else looked at him._

"_Chad what the hell has happened to you today?" Zeke asked as they stared at his strange behaviour._

"_I think I know exactly why he wants the wedding to be over." Jason said as everything made sense._

"_Well care to enlighten us because my best friend is seconds away from being hit." Troy warned as Jason shook his head._

"_The whole younger girl and banging a girl thing is because he wants to try his luck with one of the bridesmaids and since you already have the younger girl he is trying to keep up with you." Jason explained as Troy grinned._

"_You know if you try it on with any of them especially Sharpay or Taylor then you will get beat up and you know it." Troy told him as he shrugged._

"_Oh come on we all know girls can't resist my charm and anyway if they do then I saw Carla Evans yesterday at the rehearsal and she could never resist me." Troy rolled his eyes._

"_Why is he your best friend again?" Jack asked as Troy shrugged._

"_I had no one better offer at the friend and I've never been able to get rid of him since." It took Chad a few minutes to realize what Troy said._

"_HEY! That's not true!" Troy looked at him. "Ok maybe a first no one else wanted to hang with us so we became mates but you would never get rid of me because I make your life more entertaining." Chad told him as Troy smiled._

"_Come on I need to get ready and so do all of you." Troy said as they all got ready._

_An hour later Gabriella was at the back of the church with Jack and all the girls got in position. Gabriella had asked Jack to walk her down the aisle. _

"_Gabriella you ok?" Jack asked noticing the far away look in her eyes._

"_Huh? Oh yeah I'm just getting nervous again now." Gabriella admitted._

"_That's normal. So can I expect some grandchildren any time soon?" Jack asked as Gabriella laughed while Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay all made their way down the aisle with Zeke, Jason and Chad._

"_No I don't think Troy and I are ready to start a family just yet. I think in a few years maybe." Jack smiled at his soon to be daughter in law._

"_And I think that's a good idea. Gabriella I just want to say thank you because I've never seen Troy so happy." Gabriella smiled as the music started. She took in a deep breath before she slowly started walking. As soon as she saw Troy she knew everything would be ok._

_**End Flashback**_

"Guys I think we've lost mommy." Troy joked as Gabriella came out of her daydream and smiled.

"No mommy's back now." Gabriella told them as she went and sat next to them on the couch.

"You ok?" Troy asked as she nodded.

"Yeah I'm just remembering the day we go married." Troy smiled.

"Well I love that memory just as much as the honeymoon." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_As soon as Troy and Gabriella entered their honeymoon suite, where they would be for the next 3 weeks, they were on top of the bed pressing feverishly against each other. Their kisses were hard and urgent, trying to lose their selves in each other as Troy pulled the top Gabriella had changed into off. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor as they continued to undress each other._

"_I love you Mrs Bolton." Troy whispered raucously in her ear as he slipped her bra off._

"_I love you too." Gabriella said pulling Troy back down as they kissed again. His mouth moved from her neck to her breasts, his fingers slipping inside her underwear and making her cry out in pleasure. She unzipped his pants and pulled off his shirt, moving her hands over his back, feeling his muscles working as he moved up and down her body. He kissed down to her stomach, his fingers moving inside her, causing her to moan in indulgence. He suddenly withdrew, tearing open the condom and rolling it on. Then he was pressed on top of her as she guided him in, crying out again softly as he thrust in slow and deep, over and over. The rhythm getting faster as they moved their hips together as they let their love for each other show. They both came in an astonishing rush. He collapsed against her body softly in a warm clump, kissing her neck. He smiled, kissing her on the forehead as she moved her hips for him to withdraw. He took off the condom and then lay down beside her on the pillows. He wrapped his arms around her as they fell asleep in each other's warmth._

**_End Flashback_**

"We definitely had fun while we were away without getting interrupted." Troy said as Gabriella laughed. She felt someone put their hands on her leg. She looked down to see her son climbing onto her lap. She pulled him up as he cuddled up against her. Troy smiled as he watched them before feeling his own leg being pulled by his daughter. He shook his head at Gabriella before leaning down to pick her up.

"I remember the first time I was pregnant and the look on your face was priceless when you found out." Gabriella recalled as Troy laughed while his daughter buried her face in his chest. She was a real daddy's girl while Matthew was a mommy's boy.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a week before thanksgiving and 25-year-old Gabriella Montez had just got back from her doctors. She has just found out she was pregnant with their first child and couldn't wipe the smile of her face. She and Troy had been trying for a baby for the past 3 months. She was now 1 month gone. She walked into the kitchen to see a note on the fridge door. She picked up and it read: _

Hey Gabi

I'm going to be helping dad with practise today then I'll probably go over to see mom.

If I don't see you at school, I love you and I'll see you later.

Love

Troy

Xxxx

_Gabriella smiled. Typical Troy. Whenever he went out somewhere and hadn't told her he would leave her a note or send he a txt to let her know. She put her bag down and started thinking of how she was going to tell Troy the news when it hit her. She quickly grabbed her keys and coat and drove back to the school. She had left early for the doctor's appointment so she knew Troy would only be in the middle of the practise with his dad. She stopped by a sports shop on her way to pick up something before driving off again. She parked her car, grabbing the bag with what she had just brought in and walked towards the gym. She quietly opened the door and saw Troy talking to all the guys. Jack saw her enter and she held a finger to her mouth hinting for him to stay quiet. He nodded as she did the same to all the team who saw her come in as she quietly moved across the court. She had called Jack to tell him her plan but didn't reveal exactly what news she had and he said he would tell the team when Troy wasn't around. She walked up behind Troy, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled as he turned around to see her._

"_Mrs Bolton is there a reason you are interrupting our practise?" Troy asked playfully as Gabriella grinned._

"_Can I talk to you for a minute in private?" Troy nodded immediately becoming concerned as Jack took over._

"_Are you ok?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded. "Well then what are you doing here? Dad said you left early. Is something going on?" Gabriella smiled._

"_Have a look inside the bag." Gabriella told him as he looked at her confused but pulled out what was inside. Inside was a white baby sleeper with a basketball on the front and the words 'My daddy's #1 basketball player'. Gabriella saw Troy's face pale._

"_Y-your p-pregnant?" Troy stuttered out after standing there in shock for a few minutes as Gabriella grinned and nodded. Troy suddenly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as they heard the rest of the team whistling at them._

"_Ok break it up you two!" Jack shouted as they broke apart grinning. Troy picked her up and swung her around as she giggled before Jack blew his whistle for the team to go change and walked over to the couple. "Ok what is up with the goofy grins on your face?" Jack asked as Troy handed him the baby sleeper and pulled Gabriella into a tight hug. "You guys are pregnant?" Gabriella and Troy smiled as Jack hugged them both. "Finally some grandchildren to teach basketball too." Troy and Gabriella laughed._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey I just found out I was having a baby with my gorgeous wife. My reaction was normal." Troy told her as she laughed. "And any way I loved the way I found out about Vanessa." Troy added as Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"Me too." Gabriella felt Matthew nod against her.

"And me." Troy and Gabriella laughed at Matthew while Vanessa had already fallen asleep on Troy's lap.

**_Flashback_**

"_Matthew?" Gabriella called her 21-month-old son. He came tiredly walking towards his mom. He had been playing with his toys with Gabriella watching him while Troy was outside with Jack. "Can you go give your daddy this message?" Matthew nodded as Gabriella whispered it in his ear. He nodded and ran off to find Troy while Gabriella got up to follow him._

"_DADDY!" Matthew shouted as Troy turned to see his son coming towards him. He bent down to pick the little boy up._

"_What's the matter Matt?" Troy asked as Jack smiled at his son and grandson._

"_Mommy said dat I av to tell woo somefin." Matthew started._

"_What did mommy tell you?" Troy asked as Matthew smiled._

"_She said dat she has a baby in her tummy." Troy's head shot towards his dad who looked just as surprised as Troy._

"_Are you sure mommy said that?" Troy asked his son who nodded his head. Troy handed Jack Matthew and turned towards the house and started walking back towards the door to see Gabriella walking out. "Gabriella Bolton is what our son said true?" Gabriella grinned and walked up to Troy who had stopped walking and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_What if I said it was?" Gabriella asked._

"_Well then I would say that you have just made me the happiest guy alive again." Gabriella kissed him as they heard Matthew let out an 'eww'._

_**End Flashback**_

"And look at us now. We have a very energetic 3 year old and a happy 1 year old and we have each other." Troy pointed out as Gabriella leaned against him, Troy wrapping his arm around her as Matthew cuddled so he was hugging his mommy, daddy and sister. Gabriella smiled at her little family. "Come on let's put these two to bed." Troy said after a few minutes. Gabriella let Troy stand up first and let him carry Matthew while she took Vanessa from him. They put them to bed, each kissing them goodnight before heading back downstairs to tidy the toys up. Finally after straightening the room out a bit, Troy pulled Gabriella to him.

"I love you Mrs Bolton. So are you glad you took a risk to date an older guy all those years ago?" Troy asked as Gabriella smiled.

"Hmm I think that was one risk I'm glad I took and went against my mom's wishes for once. I love you too Mr Bolton." Gabriella pulled Troy down into a passionate kiss before Troy picked her up and carried her up to their room bridal style where he carefully closed their bedroom door quietly as to not wake up their two children.

**

* * *

A/N: It's over. I'm so sad :( I loved writing this story and because so many people want a sequel I may eventually do one but if I do the earliest it will be up we be around the end of June because I have my GCSE's coming up and they will be taking up my time with revision and exams from the middle of May till the end of June. That will give you plenty of time to give me ideas if you want me to do a sequel and tell me what you want in it. I am trying to write a few one shots and complete stories so I can still post stuff if I have time during my exams because I can't stand studying all day everyday. Please review one last time and remember to leave ideas or PM me ideas. Thanks!**


End file.
